Couplets
by MISS.SUNNYBAUDELAIRE
Summary: The Quagmires and Baudelaires are back at Prufrock.What happens when Klaus and Isadora get detention and couplets happen to get invovled? And what about when Isadora gets compitetion for Klaus? Things begin to change, but for better or for worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I was going through my stories and I found out that I haven't written any Kladora stories. (Besides 'Tell Me Something I don't know'. That doesn't count. Because I had drunk wine before I typed that)**

**So this is something I came up with in the middle of the night, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ASOUE!…or Kladora…or, well…anything…:'(**

**Couplets:**

**Chapter 1:**

It's been a year since the Count Olaf's death and reuniting with the Baudelaires. My name is Isadora Quagmire. I'm one of the Quagmire triplets. The eldest-who is older than me by five minutes-is Quigley Quagmire. He is _completely_ normal, except when you give him animal crackers, because then he goes crazy!

My other brother-the middle and older than me by three minutes-is Duncan Quagmire. And he is the _complete_ opposite of normal.

I'm the youngest and the quietest. It's useful being the youngest sometimes, because I know I'm always protected. Other times, I'm _too_protected. Especially with Duncan, he's the most protective of me. And here I am, rambling on. I'm quite sure you're bored already. So I should just stop and begin the story…

Back at Prufrock and not liking it.

"MEASURE, IMBECILES! MEASURE!" Miss Bass yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Miss Bass!" Carmelita said raising her hand, "Isadora isn't measuring!"

"You're not measuring either!" I complained.

"Shut up! The both of you! I'm sick of it! Everyday of your fighting nonsense!" Miss Bass shouted.

"But, Miss Bass, they haven't had any of their 'fighting nonsense' in three months," Klaus Baudelaire said. I love his name. Klaus, Klaus, Klaus…

"Be quiet! Did I not tell you to measure? Detention! For the three of you! Three hours!"

"But, Miss Bass, I can't have detention! I have to curl my hair tonight! And you just _can't _leave me with _those _cakesniffers after school!" Carmelita complained.

"Three extra hours of detention, Miss Spats!" Miss Bass shouted at her. Carmelita opened her mouth to protest, but ended up closing it, leaning back in her chair, and crossing her arms.

I heard some kids in the back snickering. I couldn't help but snicker myself.

"You think this is funny, Miss Quagmire?" Miss Bass shouted at me, her cold eyes staring at me.

"No, I-"

"Three extra hours of detention!"

So now here I am. In detention. With Klaus and Carmelita. There are a couple of kids in the back, but I don't know who they are. All I know, is that I can't stop staring at the back of Klaus's head.

**Sooo…whatdya think? Yes, it's short I know. I'm a mean author. But Chapter 2 is coming and it's almost 5 pages! (on notebook paper!) Do you think I over used the number '3' in this chapter? You know, 3 kids getting detention for 3 hours then Isadora and Carmelita's end up getting it for 3 MORE hours…etc…**

**Anyways, review!**

**;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, my friend! It IS Chapter 2! I hope this is long enough for you! Chapter 3 might not be up in a while, I'll need some sort of inspiration to give me an idea…**

**Reviewers to thank from Chappie 1:**

**annie-lauren**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. ASOUE. STOP BOTHERING ME, OK? DO YOU SEE MY NAME ON THE COVER OF THE ASOUE BOOKS? I didn't think so…**

**Couplets:**

**Chapter 2:**

It's already been two hours. I finished my homework ages ago. Mr. Remora has detention duty, which is a good thing. Since he spends all his time in the bathroom. With his banana.

The door opens and Mr. Remora comes in. Reading off a piece of paper, he says, "Klaus Baudelaire, Christy Shmerthers, and Scott Torquey, you are on your final hour. Carmelita Spats and Isadora Quagmire, you have four hours left before you can leave. Sucks to be you." Mr. Remora walked out of the room.

I sigh knowing that soon it'll be just me and Carmelita. Joy! Not. I guess Klaus read my mind, because he just said, "Your banana's ugly."

Mr. Remora's face turns red. "THREE EXTRA HOURS OF DETENTION!" he screams and stomps out of the room.

Klaus chuckles and continues reading his book. Carmelita gets up and begins drawing on the board in the front of the classroom.

I get back to my notebook, only to find I wrote only three couplets and doodled on the page. Doodles as in: hearts with arrows; I Love Klaus; Klaus+Isadora inside a heart; etc…

**An Hour Later…**

Christy and Scott just left. Carmelita lost interest in the board long ago and began taking pictures of herself with her phone.

Klaus closes his book and turns to me, "How many couplets did you write?"

"How'd you know I was writing couplets?" I ask.

"I could hear your pencil on the paper."

"Oh, I wrote three."

"Three? It's been three hours and you've only written three?" Klaus asked shocked.

"Well, I've been doodling."

"Gasp! Isadora Quagmire _doodles_?" he asks jokingly.

"She can draw flowers, too!" I say purposely drawing an ugly flower and he laughs. His laugh sounds so…so…so musical.

"Can you read them to me?" he asks.

"Sure, Klaus, I only put my heart and soul on this paper, but sure," I say sarcastically.

"Pretty please?" he begs, giving the puppy dog face.

"Fine. The first one is:

_Every night when I can't sleep_

_I think of you, a thought to keep_."

"That's nice," he says, smiling, as if it's for him. But then again, it _is_ about him.

"The second one," I begin, "is:

_Every second that I don't see you_

_My heart slows because I miss you_."

"And who exactly is this wonderful guy you love to see?" Klaus asks me with an _adorable_ grin.

"I can't tell you that," I say. Then whisper, "It's a secret."

Klaus smiles again and says, "read the next one."

I start reading.

"_One of these days I'm going to tell you 'I love you'_

_But right now I'm just gonna sit and stare at you_."

I close my notebook.

"Is it hard?" he asks.

"Is what hard?"

"To write a poem about someone you care about."

"Most of the time, because you want it to be perfect just like them. It's not something that just pops into your head out of nowhere," I explain.

"Is that a challenge?" klaus asks with a smirk.

"Is what a challenge?" I ask confused.

"To come up with a couplet about someone I care about right off the top of my head. Betcha two bucks I can do it."

"Alright then," I say, sticking out my hand, and we shook on it. Who knows, it might give me a clue whether he likes me or not.

"Ready, and go," I say.

He immediately says,

"_I want to run my fingers through your long dark hair_

_But then I wonder if Duncan would care_," with a smirk.

I laugh. Wait, why did he stop smiling? Why is he blusing? Wait…couplet about someone you care about, long dark hair, Duncan who is most protective…

KLAUS LIKES ME!_ ME_!

I want to scream to the world 'Klaus Baudelaire likes me!'.

But all I do is blush.

"I-I-I gotta go," he says quickly, even though we still have three more hours of detention.

He quickly grabs his books and begins walking quickly. Stumbles and drops his books. Picks them up, stumbles again, drops them again. Picks them up, stumbles, but only drops his pencil, "Aw, come on!" Still blusing madly, he quickly leaves the room.

Carmelita watched him leave. When he's gone, she turns to me and says, "I don't see why you like that cakesniffer, _cakesniffer_."

I only sigh. I would've told him I liked him, too. But I was in shock from finding out that an amazing guy like him likes me…and I still am…and I just remembered... I owe him two bucks.

**I am such a mean author! Making him stumble countless times. Haha…I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself! Anyways, like it? Love it? Dislike it? Loathe it? Tell me in your review!**

**Note: This is not the last chapter.**

**Bye!**

**Review, please!**

**;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up and ready to RUMBLE! (techno music plays in the background)**

**I know it's only been several days since I last uploaded and said I needed an idea for this chapter, but…**

**Thanks to LittleMissPerfectduh 's review, I got an idea! Yay!**

**Reviewers to thank from chappie 2:**

**LittleMissPerfectDuh**

**SilenaBaudelaire**

**TheBaudelaireOrphan**

**Disclaimer: No. I do NOT own ASOUE or the school or the characters or-well, you get the picture.**

**Couplets:**

**Chapter 3:**

The Next Day…

Klaus has been avoiding me all day today. Last night, I did some thinking and found out how to break it to him that I like him too. I see him in class, but he manages to disappear. He even skipped lunch. He must be really embarrassed. So now I'm sitting in the Orphan Shack I share with my siblings- right next to the shack that he shares with his siblings- but he's not in there. I already checked.

Right now, I'm sitting against the wall. Just staring at a blank page in my notebook that holds all my couplets. Zoned out.

Only Quigley is in here with me.

And Duncan just came in saying, "Man, that was _some_ kiss…"

Quigley jolts his head up, "What?"

Duncan laughs, "Just playin', man. Tryin' to get you on your crazy side. And it worked! Man, you should've seen the look on you face! No, I'll demonstrate, since we look alike." And now he's making a face totally different from the way Quigley looked.

"Whatever, Duncan. Let me finish this book Mr. Remora's making me read," Quigley said.

Duncan shrugs his shoulders. He walks up to where I'm sitting and asks me, "What's up sis? You've seemed spacey all day."

"Yeah, Isadora. You alright?" Quigley says closing his book and tossing it across the room, then walking up to me and sitting next to me. Duncan sets himself down in front of me.

"Nothing, it's nothing," I lie.

"Come on, Isadora. Is it boy problems? We're guys, we can help," Duncan says nodding his head.

"Did something happen in detention yesterday?" Quigley asks.

"It's nothing. Really," I lie. I don't really want to tell them. Even if I did, I wouldn't know how to word it.

"Isadora, we've known you since forever. We can tell when you're lying. At least I can, Duncan's a Dodo bird," Quigley says with a smirk.

"Ok, I am not a Dodo bird! I can tell when she's lying too! She talks in that lying tone when she's lying!" Duncan argues.

"_Anyways_, we can tell you're lying, so tell us. What's wrong?" Quigley asked.

"I can't tell you…" my voice trails off.

"Ah-ha! So something _did _happen!" Duncan exclaims.

"Yeah…" I say, looking at him weird, "…but I can't tell you. Especially _you_, Duncan!" I say quickly looking at him.

"Ha ha, Duncan can't know," Quigley says laughing.

"Did Sunny make you animal crackers again?" Duncan asks.

Quigley starts whistling. I roll my eyes.

"Well," I start, "I'm going to sleep. Night guys." I stand up. They stand up too.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell us what happened," Quigley says crossing his arms.

Now I know there is no escape. I start from the beginning…

When I finish, Duncan has no expression. Quigley gives me a weird smile.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" I ask, kinda creeped out.

"You like Klaus Baudelaire. And he likes you too. You should go out," Quigley says poking me in the stomach. Next thing I know, I'm being hoisted up into the air by my oldest brother and spun around while he is yelling, "WOOOOOOO! My little sister is growing up!"

"Owch! Dang it, Quigley, you're hurting my sides, put me down!"

"Yup, Sunny definitely made you some animal crackers," Duncan said, still no expression.

Quigley finally put me down.

"Now. If you'll excuse me," Duncan says picking up a pan that he meant to give back to Sunny, "I got some business to take care of…It won't take but a minute. Be right back." Duncan walks out the door.

As soon as the door closes behind him, I whisper to Quigley, "Follow him and make sure he doesn't hurt Klaus."

"What if he tries to?"

"Then…uh…whack him in the head with this book, now go!" I hand the book he was reading earlier.

"K." And Quigley leaves.

**Chapter over. All of sudden, I feel tired. It's not even dark out yet. You know, typing should be considered exercise. It's a work-out for your fingers. (:**

**Review please!**

**;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here! YAY! YAY! YAY!**

**Sorry, but A Series of Strange Events II will be on hold until my dad can bring me somewhere where I can get The Reptile Room. It won't take me but an afternoon with no disruptions to read it. I'm doing it for you peoples because y'all are awesome! I loves you peoples!:)**

**13 reviews on 3 chapters? Well, you know you can't resist a Kladora story. Just kidding, but if you can't, don't worry, I can't either. *smiley face***

**Reviewers to thank from Chapter 3:**

**Noah Larson**

**SilenaBaudelaire **

**. duh - In the first paragraph of the first chapter, it says Quigley is completely normal, unless he has animal crackers, then he's crazy. Getz it? :)**

**Lovely SOS (for 3 chappies in a row :))**

**Hate keeping you guys waiting!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do not own ASOUE. Get it now? No?…You are impossible!**

**By the way, THIS CHAPTER IS NOT ISADORA'S POINT OF VIEW! AND I HOPE YOU GUYS KNOW THAT ITS NIGHTTIME IN CHAPTERS 3 & 4!**

**Couplets:**

**Chapter 4:**

Quigley stalked out of the shack slowly and quietly, so that Duncan would not notice him. He was clutching the book so tightly his hands got sweaty. So he put the book in his shirt. That fixed all his problems!

Somewhat seconds later, Quigley was following Duncan through the dim hallways of the school. The only reason why some lights were still on, was because everyone who worked their would go to the Teacher's Lounge and do something strange…*cough* *cough* I've said too much.

After walking slowly and quietly among the hallways-which is actually quite hard- for some time, Quigley noticed that Duncan was heading for the library.

_If Isadora had a little bit more common sense like Duncan when he's serious, she would've looked in the library. But then again, she did sound panicky_, Quigley thought.

Duncan opened the door to the library, Quigley only had just enough time to slip through the doorway before it closed.

Duncan walked to the back of the library where Klaus usually sat. Quigley followed, but stayed hidden behind a tall, wide bookshelf, and listened:

"Hey, Klaus," Duncan said.

"AH! Dang it, Duncan, don't scare me like that," Klaus jumped.

"Sorry, Klaus…Whoa, I didn't know you could tell me and Quigley apart!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Yeah, I've been able to for a while now," Klaus said.

"Ahh…"

"So, Duncan, what brings you here to the mysterious land of pages with many dark words?" Klaus asked with an accent.

"Well, Klaus, I came to talk about Isadora."

Klaus cursed.

"She told you, didn't she?" Klaus said slightly blushing-Quigley saw him blush when he took a risk to look out from behind the bookcase.

"She didn't _want_ to tell us. I guess you could say we forced it out of her."

Quigley looked again, Klaus was looking down, not daring to even take a glance at Duncan.

"Mmm," was all it seemed that Klaus could manage to get out.

"Well, guess what?" Duncan said. He was using his 'bad news' tone. Quigley didn't know why he was, since Isadora liked him too. But then again, Duncan was a good actor, he was probably trying to trick Klaus a bit. Isn't that what best friends do sometimes?

"What?" Klaus asked.

"She likes you too," Duncan finally said.

Quigley smiled softly, he didn't know why, he just did. He knew his brother was smirking. Quigley stole another peek. Klaus was leaning over, head down and hands folded. Probably shocked that a girl as special as Isadora liked him too. He looked again to see Klaus look up, smiling, he said,

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"And you're okay with it?" Klaus knew Duncan coud be overprotective sometimes…from what Isadora had told him.

"Yeah. You're my best friend."

Quigley became careless with looking over. He saw Klaus get up and hug Duncan. Like the way guys would if they were excited that a crazy plan had worked, or just a friendly hug, but this one kind of looked like the one where they all had finally reunited after so long.

"But…" Duncan said when they parted.

"But what?" Klaus wondered.

"If you break her heart, I might have to hurt you. Because Isadora's my sister, and I could never stand seeing her upset. And I mean _never_. You should've seen us when we were little. When ever she fell down and cut herself, I had her cheered up before the first tear fell."

Klaus laughed lightly, "I know, but I just want to let you know I would never want to hurt her on purpose."

"That's nice to know," Duncan began, "and by the way- OW!"

Quigley stolen another glance to see Duncan raising the pan. So Quigley had quickly pulled the book out of his shirt and ran over and hit Duncan in the head with his book.

"Quigley? What are you doing here?" Klaus asked, surprised.

"I came to protect you from this Pan Menace!" Quigley exclaimed.

"But the conversation was going fine!" Duncan said, raising the pan again. Quigley hit him in the head again.

"Why did you hit me again?"

"Because you raised the pan," Quigley responded.

Duncan looked at him weird and said, "Look, I was going to give him the pan to give to Sunny."

"Why didn't you give it to her personally? We're right next door to your shack." Klaus asked.

"Ohhh yeaaah…I got distracted."

Quigley and Klaus quickly understood. They walked out of the school together, talking and laughing. Klaus wanted to see Isadora, but he wanted to see her alone, so he went into his own shack.

About 15 minutes later, the world was quiet there.

**Ok, story over. Wait a second…**_**chapter **_**over. Whoops, my bad. Any who, sorry I kept you people waiting! Now my mom will only let me and my sister on the computer on the weekends. Sadness.**

**If you would like me to be happy again, please review, because that would make me very happy. :)**

**;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long! I would rather not bore you with my excuses. So…straight to the thank yous(yay!):**

**Reviewers to thank from chapter 4 :D :**

**Lovely SOS**

**TheBaudelaireOrphan**

**Oneoftheseven**

**JackieBaudelaire**

**Thanks! Your reviews mean a lot! Schools finally out! YES! Now I have more time to type .**

**Disclaimer: Maybe I should try a different approach to this situation. I do not own ASOUE. So if you could stop bothering me about it, no harm will come to you. Thank you. Enjoy the story…**

**Couplets:**

**Chapter 5:**

I just got into Miss Bass's room. Klaus isn't here yet. My brothers won't tell me what happened last night. They say it's technically none of my business, and that I might find out soon enough. It just depends on where life takes us all. It is kinda my business! Brothers. My brothers...

Klaus just walked in! I feel so nervous for some reason…aww, dang it. Miss Bass just came, too. Class is starting.

"ALRIGHT YOU IDIOTIC CHILDREN! I WILL PASS OUT A RULER TO EACH ONE OF YOU! GET OUT YOUR RULERS TO MEASURE IT IN MILLIMETERS, CENTIMETERS, INCHES, FEET, AND LITERS! DO IT NOOOOOOW!" Miss Bass shouts quite loudly. I look around the room. I can almost see a question mark above everyone's head. You can't measure a ruler in liters. But no one wants her to scream her head off again, so no one complains. Scream her head off…I wonder if she could do that…

Klaus just passed me a note! I can't believe it! Ahh! What should I do? I don't know what to do! Wait-calm down. Breathe in…breathe out… Now. Read the note, Isadora.

_Hey._

Oh my gosh! It says 'Hey'! STOP FREAKING OUT! ANSWER NOW! Takes a lot more energy than I thought to yell at yourself. But who else is going to knock some sense into myself?

I write:

_Hey._

And pass the note back.

A couple seconds later, he begins to pass the note to me.

"MR. BAUDELAIRE! ARE YOU PASSING A NOTE?"

Aww, dang it, Miss Bass caught him. Stupid Miss Bass. Always gotta ruin everything. She took up the note too. Stupid, stupid, stupid, Miss Bass.

"Mayyyybeeee…" his voice trailed.

"Since I am a kind teacher, and I already gave you detention for this week, I'm going to let you off the hook. DON'T! DO! IT! AGAIN!"

I hear Klaus sigh.

I also hear Carmelita mutter, "Nice move, cakesniffer."

**Ten minutes later…**

A man just walked in, he's talking to Miss Bass. He leaves the room…and pushes in a girl. Must be a new kid. He closed the door behind her. She's the average height of a girl our age. She has curly brown hair and it's kinda wavy. It comes down to her shoulders.

Miss Bass stood up and ushered the new kid to the front of the classroom, "Alright class. We have a new student today. Why don't you tell the class your name?" Miss Bass said in a surprisingly sweet voce. I didn't know it was possible for her to sound sweet.

"Bonnie," the girl says.

"Bonnie," Miss Bass says sweetly again, "What a pretty name."

Gosh…Miss Bass seems even more scarier when she's trying to be nice-WHOA WHOA WHOOOOAA! HOLD IT! Did Bonnie just _eye_ Klaus? Okay, I am _so close _to dating Klaus, and she is just gonna ruin it for me?

Gasp! What if she's prettier than me?…Is she prettier than me? Oh my gosh, there she goes again! She looked at him _again_!

"Does anyone have any questions for Bonnie?" dumb Miss Bass asks.

"Yeah, I got one," called out Eric, "Why do your parents hate on you?"

"ERIC!" Miss Bass yells.

"What?" he says, "They must hate her if they're sending her to this tortures school."

"DETENTION, ERIC!"

"Whateva," I heard him mumble.

Well, Isadora, you just need to relax. Like when you were new here, you were looking around the whole time. OK, SHE _DOES_ KEEP LOOKING AT HIM!

SHE WILL DIE IF SHE DOES IT AGAIN-DOES SHE _WANT_ TO DIE? I am going to hurt her so bad…man if only I would actually listen to myself…I am such a chicken.

"Mr. Baudelaire, why don't you help Bonnie with today's work?" Miss Bass asks. You're not helping, Miss Bass.

"Yes ma'am," he says.

"In fact," Miss Bass begins…again. Hasn't she said enough? "Since I am in a kind mood today, why don't you all work in partners?"

Oi.

Miss Bass runs to her desk and begins throwing papers everywhere yelling, "PARTNERS! PARTNERS! OH, PARTNERS!"

Silence.

"What are you all looking at? GET TO WORK!" Miss Bass yells.

"Alright, cakesniffer. Help me out here," I hear Carmelita say.

I look at her…and she's looking at me. Aww, dang it.

"Talkin' to me?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah," she says, "Last time I checked."

"Why?"

"Well 'cause none of my friends are in this class, and neither are yours."

"Klaus is in here," I say, although there was really no point.

"Yeah, but that new chick's working with him. Well she's not really working, she's making googly eyes at him. Surprising how she seems more than a cakesniffer than you do. Now are you going to help me or not?"

With a short moment of hesitation, I say, "Fine."

"Great," Carmelita says, "Now…what the heck are centimeters?"

**End of chapter. Like it? Love it? Review please. No? Pretty please…the please has a cherry on top. (: So…yeah. Review! Luv yas, bye!**

**;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to Chapter 6 of Couplets!**

**Hope yous all likes it!**

**Reviewers to thank from Chapter 5 (: :**

**This story rocks**

**Oneoftheseven**

**Lovely SOS**

**TXS**

**Andrea**

**TheBaudelaireOrphan**

**Thank yous!**

**Disclaimer: WARNING: Accusation of owning ASOUE may result in you permanent end. So don't accuse…just kidding! But seriously…**

**Couplets:**

**Chapter 6:**

***Dinner* **

Worse. Day. Ever.I've had a lot of bad days, but this has to be the worst. Klaus is in all of my classes…and so is Bonnie. Well, she has every class with me except for two, but in those two classes, teachers thinks assigning seats in alphabetical order by last names is fun. So Klaus and me are as far away as you can get in there.

In every class, Bonnie was introduced.

In every class, Bonnie was either assigned a partner, or had to pick one.

In every class, it was Klaus.

In every class, the teacher ended up making us all have partners.

In every class, Carmelita was my partner.

In every class, Bonnie made googly eyes at Klaus.

In every class, but the two she wasn't in.

So…yeah.

I walk in the cafeteria. I don't feel like eating, so I just sit down at the usual table where I sit at, with my brothers and the Baudelaires.

Klaus isn't here yet, but everyone else is.

"I look into the sky, and now the world is mine!" Duncan sang loudly, but no one else around us seemed to notice.

"Duncan," Quigley says, "you've sang that song a million times. We get it. You_ made _it."

"Hey! You crashed my thunder!" Duncan complains.

"Are you kidding?" Violet asks, "You crashed your own thunder the third time you sang that song this morning!"

"Fine then, I'll rap Lil Wayne's part," Duncan says.

"You can't rap Lil Wayne's part," Sunny says.

"Oh yeah, Sunny? Watch this."

Duncan stands on his seat and shouts, "Hey, everybody! Can I have your attention please?"

The cafeteria silences and everyone looks at him.

"What are you doing?" I ask Duncan.

"Hold on, sis," he tells me, then looks back at the crowd, "How many of you like Lil Wayne?"

Everyone begins clapping and cheering.

Of course, everyone likes Lil Wayne!

"How many of you like his part in 'I Made It'?"

He gets the same answer.

Of course, because he's like- _amazing_!

"Well these people over here," he motions to us, "don't think I can rap it. And I'm gonna prove them wrong. How many of you think I can do it?"

Silence.

Annnd I rest my case.

"Dang, tough crowd," he says.

He points to a table at the right side of the room, "Can I get music please?"

The table he pointed to began clapping. Well, not everyone on it. And it took several seconds to get the rhythm.

"Alright," he says, "here we go."

Then he starts:

"_Came from the gutter, lookin' like my motha_

_Made it to the goal line straight out the huddle_

_Cash money gold mine, Weezy stay loyal_

_Boy we gettin' money like we just found oil_

_Uh, and that's word to my red flag_

_I live first and leave the bull-crap dead last_

_I laid it down so hard I got a bed rash_

_And I just tell 'em to loaf it when the bread pass_

_Staring at you from the top of the game man_

_I might drop the world, if I change hands_

_Uh, it feel good to be here,_

_Weezy in the building got this thing rebuilt_

_Young Money_"

Whoa…

Silence.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Cheers and clapping and laughter fill the cafeteria.

Duncan began bowing continuously, he turns to us, still standing on his, "Told you guys I could do it!"

"Duncan, that was awesome!" I say to him.

He had actually _made _himself sound like Lil' Wayne. Not perfectly, but still awesome!

"Why thank you, sister," he says to me and sits back down, "My work here is done."

"Radder, radder!" Beatrice shrieked.

"I can't believe Klaus missed that!" Violet yells.

Speaking of Klaus...***blush***

"Hey, where_ is _Klaus?" I ask.

"Probably in the library or something," Sunny says.

"Ohh…" I say. ***color fades***

"Man, Klaus is _so_ lucky I videotaped that!" Quigley calls to Violet. I hear Duncan rapping coming from Quigley's phone.

"And won't he laugh his butt off!" Violet yells.

I look around the cafeteria. Just as I thought.

If Bonnie isn't here, there's only one other place she would be.

Grr.

***20 minutes after Nero's six hour long concert***

I'm hanging out in my shack and in my pajamas. I just got back from Carmelita's dorm. She needed help with math. She didn't know what millimeters, inches, feet, or meters were. I don't think she knows them even now. She had made it complicated. She kept asking all these questions, and pointing out stuff, IT'S ENOUGH TO MAKE ANYBODY GO MAD!

Hey, Sunny just walked in.

Hello, Sunny…

"Hey, Sunny," I say. My brothers do the same.

"Hey everyone. Quigley, I brought you some more animal crackers," Sunny says.

"Yay!" Quigley cheers, he takes one and eats it in one bite.

"Don't you two want some?" she asks.

"No way," Duncan says, "You put something in there that makes people go crazy."

Quigley began doing Wall Jumps around the shack.

"See?" Duncan says.

"I'll try one," I say. How much harm can one animal cracker do? I take one bite in it.

Wow…It's good…And I feel normal.

"Duncan, there's nothing to worry about, I still feel normal."

"Fine," he says, and bites one.

"Pretty darn good stuff," he says.

Sunny smiles proudly.

Whoa…This is really good, I mean really good! What's in here? Spice Cinnamon? Extra Sugar? Chocolate? Gum? I don't know, but this thing is AWESOME!

"Aw man, Duncan. You feelin' this adrenaline?" I ask.

"Yup…" Duncan says while bouncing up and down.

"Watch out, Duncan," I say.

"Why?"

I jump on his back, "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOO!" Duncan shouts, and he jumps on Quigley's back. "WOOOOOOOOOO!" Quigley shouts.

This…is…AWESOMENESS! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Run, Quigley, run!" I shout.

Quigley starts running.

"Do some Wall Jumps, Quigley!" Duncan shouts.

Quigley starts doing Wall Jumps, "LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA! ELMO'S WORLD! DO DO DO!"

"I'M Queen of the World!" I shout, "WOO! WHOA!" I fall off, "Hey, where'd the impact go?"

I look behind me, "Hey, Violet. When'd you get here?"

"Sunny came and got me after you got on Duncan and Duncan got on Quigley," Violet tells me.

"Whoa!" Duncan yells, and falls on a mattress he stole from last semester.

"Aww…" Quigley says, "I wanna fall too!" And he fell on the floor.

I stand up. I think I'm starting to cool off…

"Hey, Sunny," I ask, "what'd you put in there?"

"Love," she says.

"Your love must have a lot of sugar!" Duncan cries.

Quigley is lying on his stomach on the floor, and he's singing, "Because your love, your love, your love, is my sugar! Your love, your love, your love!"

"Hey, Is, Klaus was looking for you earlier," Violet tells me.

Really?" I smile and blush, "Where is he now?"

"I don't know," she says, "Do you know where Klaus is, Sunny?"

"I think he's out by the pond," she says.

A couple months ago, we found a quite large pond several yards away from our shacks and the school.

"K, thanks, bye!" I say quickly and run out the shack.

When I'm about ten feet from the pond, I don't see anybody. So I jump when I see Klaus get out from underneath the water He wipes his face with a towel lying on a log, and he's shirtless.

"Hey!" I call cheerily, still walking towards him.

He jumps. Guess I scared him. He turns to me and waves.

Whoa now…hellooo abs…

I finally reach him, "So…um…Vilet said you were looking for me."

"Yeah," he says, "I've been thinking and I wanted to tell you something."

"What?" I ask.

"Nice snowman pajamas." he says smiling.

"Shut up! Now, what'd you really want to tell me?"

He's quiet for a second.

"Can I do something first?" he asks.

"Sure what?"

"Close your eyes," he says.

"Why?"

"Just close them."

I close them.

All of a sudden, I feel like I'm hoisted into the air and-

***SPLASH!***

Wait…Oh man…

I force myself into the surface. I look around. I'm in the middle of the pond.

"What just happened?" I ask Klaus who is apparently right behind me.

"Not much," he says, "I just picked you up and jumped in." He grins.

"You're mean!" I yell, and splash him in his face.

"Well then, I guess I have nothing to lose when I do this," he splashes me back.

I splash him again and say, "Hey, are you going to tell me what you wanted to tell me or not?"

"Oh, yeah, well…um…"

I nod waiting for him to continue.

"You see, Isadora, you might think I'm crazy, but um…" his voice trails off.

"Um…what?" I ask.

Klaus looks me in the eye., "Isadora, I—"

"KLAUS! SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" we hear Violet call.

"WHO IS IT?" he shouts so loud, I cover my ears.

There's a pause.

"BONNIE!"

I roll my eyes, of course it's her.

"Man, I'm sorry, Is. She said she needed help with history and would come over later. And I guess later is now."

"K, you know what?" I say, annoyed (of course, wouldn't you be annoyed, too?), "Duncan's gonna call me any second now, and I'm gonna go."

"ISADORA! CARMELITA SPITZ—BATZ IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" I hear Duncan yell, and a faint, "Shut up, cakesniffer!"

"There he is," I say. Klaus and I get out of the water.

"ISADORA!" Duncan yells again.

"I'm striding towards you with every bit of energy I have!" I yell.

"Isadora—" Klaus says.

"No, I understand." And it's true. I understand that Bonnie is trying to steal Klaus from me.

"NO YOUR NOT, IS, DON'T LIE! I CAN _SEE_ YOU!" Duncan calls again.

"Later, Klaus," I say, and walk away.

Klaus is still sitting there, looking at nothing.

I reach the Baudelaire's shack first.

"Hey, Isadora! You're all wet!" Violet calls to me.

"Naw, Violet," Sunny says.

"Sunny!" Violet yells, "where'd you learn to talk like that?"

"Quigley," she says quietly.

I smile, "Well, you can thank your brother for this." I point at my soaked clothes.

I turn to walk away and run into a stranger.

"Oh, my bad—Bonnie! Hi!" I force, like, _super force _a cheerful smile.

"Hi, do you know where Klaus is?" she asks me, and begins to blush.

Of course. Get straight to the reason why you're here.

"Oh, he's having a moment right now," I say, "You should probably come back later."

"Oh, okay," her color fading and a hint of upsetness in her voice. She walks away.

I walk to my shack to see Carmelita standing in front of it. Duncan must've went inside already.

"I can't believe you actually_ talked _to her," she says to me in her snobby tone.

"Hmph," I start, "took all I had_ not _to smack her."

"Lucky _I_ wasn't talking to her. I would've gotten in a fight with her right there," Carmelita says.

"Wait," I say, "how come you don't like her?"

"I have my reasons, and so do you."

I agree, nodding.

"So, I was thinking," Carmelita starts, "what if millimeters and meters are the _same thing_?"

I smack my forehead.

**I like this chapter. This chapter is mostly for all the girls out there! I bet some of you would wish that would happen to you… Mhm, lol. Just kidding! But seriously…**

**By the way, I wanted to keep the rating a K+, so I didn't put the cuss words in the rap, like the rap did. So...yeah.**

**Anyways, like it? Review? Don't like it? Still review!**

**Ba-Bye!**

**;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel incredibly and uncontrollably guilty. I haven't uploaded, I haven't even prepared the chapter! I'm making it up as I go along! So I am incredulously sorry. There is not enough big words in this world to describe how guilty I feel. I'm pretty surprised I got that many reviews! So I am sorry but yet I thank you for your reviews. **

**Thank You's for chapter 6!: **

**Alexis Valnera**

**InspiredMind**

**SML**

**Angiie Autopsy**

**Choco Chipmunk**

**GleekFromForks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE. If I was forced to claim that I was the REAL and TRUE owner of ASOUE, I would be sued. Then the next person to be sued would be the person who forced me to claim that. So don't push me!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Couplets:**

**Chapter 7:**

**Morning**

"Wake up in the morning feelin' like P. Diddy—"

"Shut up, Duncan!" Quigley and I yell.

"You don't have to sing that verse _every _morning," Quigley complains.

"Yes I do! I always wake up in the morning, don't I?" Duncan asks matter of factly.

"Not on weekends!"

"Ugh! Stop fighting! I'm going to the bathroom! And when I get back, you two had better already stopped your annoying bickering! Or you'll be serverly punished! You know I can be violent, so you know I'm not kidding!" I yell.

"I'm sorry, Quigley, I'm an idiot!" Duncan apologized immediately to Quigley, hugging him.

"I'm sorry, Duncan, I'm a toucan!" Quigley apologized, hugging him back.

"A toucan? Now you're the idiot!" Duncan yelled pulling away.

"No, you're the idiot!" Quigley argued.

"No, you're the idiot! You called yourself a monkey, when you don't even look close to one!"

"A toucan is a bird, not a monkey, you idiot!"

"You're more of an idiot!"

"You're more of an idiot! You even _admitted_ to being an idiot! Only an idiot would admit to being an idiot! IDIOT!"

"You're an idiot! Only idiots use big words like 'admitted', you idiot!"

"Admitted isn't that big of a word, idiot! You know what? You're a big word, you idiot!"

"If I'm a big word, then you're a small word! And big words are more important than small words! Think before you insult, idiot! Only an idiot doesn't think before he insults, idiot!"

"Wow, I can't get over how much of an idiot you are! Talk about thinking before you insult! Small words are used more frequently than big words, you idiot!"

"You just used a big word! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!"

I roll my eyes. They fight like this EVERY morning. It's horribly annoying. Although I must admit it can get funny at times. I walk out of the shack, remembering to grab all the stuff I need, not bothering to listen to the rest of their fight.

I head for the school bathroom. I don't know why, but the school is always unlocked. The school could end getting robbed. Wait, I take that back. Who wants to rob a school? Only an idiot would. Wow… 'idiot' must be the Word of the Day or something.

Anyways, there is no bathroom in the shack, so we have to use the school bathroom. I get ready in there every morning.

I get my toothpaste and toothbrush. As I brush my teeth, I rant to myself about Bonnie:

_Who does she think she is? She's not an orphan, so she has no right to go near our shack. That's_ our_territory. And who is she to like Klaus and it's suddenly all one big romance novel? (Okay, maybe I exaggerated a little bit there.) _I've _known him longer!_ _We've gone through a lot more together! _

_And may I add he attempted to save me and my brother from that stupid, dark elevator shaft...and his sisters had an equal attempt…and they also searched and tried to help me and Duncan in that cramped fountain, as well!_ _Not only am I closer to him than Bonnie, but I am also closer to his_family. _And she can never top any of that._

I need to calm down…even though it's all true.

I finish brushing my teeth and look in the mirror. And laugh out loud, as I'm grinning from ear to ear.

Aw, great, now Duncan's got me quoting songs!

Whatever.

I go into the stall to change.

***First class of the day***

I walk into Miss Bass's class. If you're wondering what happened to Quigley and Duncan, they stopped fighting as soon as I stepped into the shack. I don't know what I would've done to them if they kept on fighting. I only threaten them just to scare them.

It works.

He he.

I sit in my horrible seat that is unfortunately next to the horrible Carmelita Spats. Fortunately, she thinks it's 'fashionable' to be 'fashionably late'. Although the most late she's ever gotten, is a minute. She is so dumb.

When class starts, the first thing Miss Bass does is yell, "Alright, imbeciles! Get a piece of paper and pencil out right now! You'll be taking notes on what I am going to say! You better write fast, because I'm not going to repeat myself!"

Normally, in any other class, you would hear groans. But if you groan in Miss Bass's room, she screams at you so loud your head will fly off.

Miss Bass starts talking—er, yelling, "You will work on a math project! It will be on rulers and the metric system! You need a poster board that's 12.5 inches long and wide! The poster must contain information on the rulers and metric system inventors' history, and the history of rulers and the metric system itself! Project due next Monday! NO EXCEPTIONS!"

Another reason why my seat is horrible: It's in the front row, so I get her yelling full blast.

"But that's not enough time!" somebody whines in the back. Somebody else smacks him and says, "Whiner!"

Mis Bass shuts them up with a large 'Shut up'.

She continues:

"I have an idea!" Miss Bass exclaims, "Bonnie, why don't you and Klaus work together, like yesterday? In fact, why don't you _all_work as partners? Yay! Partners rock! Partners rule! Partners have fun and they're cool! Yay!"

It's official. She's gone insane. And not just the fact that she made up a song about partners, but she paired up Klaus with Bonnie!

"Now get in with a partner before I start yelling! NOOOW!"

She's way past insane.

I hear Carmelita sigh. In a dull tone, she says, "Come to my dorm _during _Nero's concert. We'll be skipping it. I can't stand his excruciating racket."

It's a few minutes before Nero's concert. It's quite a long walk to Carmelita's dorm, but at least I have some time to think. Some time for _myself_. Well, this moment will probably be very short. Anyways…

I haven't spoken to Klaus all day. He was either with Bonnie, or…with Bonnie or…with…Bonnie.

Did he work with her in _every class_? I think he did! Him working with her most of the time is obviously _her_ idea. Well, he's eventually going to find out she has a thing for him. Especially since she always stares at him.

I'm almost at Carmelita's dorm and—what's he doing?

"Duncan! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

He's on his hands and knees with a paper clip in his hand, in front of Dorm 227.

"I would say picking the lock, but your not smart enough for that," I say crossing my arms.

"Hey! Just because I am not very bright, doesn't mean I can't pick a lock," he says glaring.

I walk up next to him and ask, "Why do you want to go in there anyways?"

"Because it's Adam's room," Duncan says, intently trying to pick the lock.

"Ever heard of knocking? And what business do you have with Adam?"

"I didn't knock because I saw him downstairs. And he took my penguin pencil!"

I raise an eyebrow. "Your penguin pencil?"

"Yeah, it's a very long story on why I like that thing, but I _need_ to get my pencil!"

I shove him to the side and take his paper clip. "Let me try."

I don't honestly know how to pick a lock. I begin to move it left and right and up and down until I heard a click.

"Cool, I did it!"

Duncan rushes inside. I stand by the doorway and watch him quickly search one section of the room, and another, and another, and so on.

His face suddenly lights up and he jumps pretty high. While staring at the pencil all googly eyed, he slowing walks out of the room.

Weirdo.

I shut the door and walk straight on to Carmelita's dorm. I'm surprised to see her door is all pink and glittery, while all the other ones are just your ordinary plain doors. Even her dorm number is glittery. It wasn't like that last time.

I reluctantly knock on her door and end up getting glitter all over my hands. I tried to wipe them off on my clothes but the glitter ends up getting on them, too.

Stupid glitter.

I knock on the door again and a clump of glitter falls to the floor.

"I'm coming!" I hear Carmelita say from the inside. A few seconds later, she opens the door. "Come in," she says dully.

Apparently she re-did her whole room, I feel drowned in pink. It's everywhere! If Violet were here, she would go insane!

"Nice room…"

"Thanks, I got the best people to re-do it," Carmelita says while closing the door.

"Sooo…you like pink?"

"Eh, it's alright," she says and plops onto her bed which is holding a laptop at the moment.

I stand there awkwardly.

She looks at me, "Just because I'm mean doesn't mean I'm not polite," she says patting the space next to her.

I awkwardly sit next to her and she says to me, "So I got the poster board, it's over there," she points to a corner, "and I got scissors, markers, papers, la te da…and all that junk."

"Alright, "I say, "Have you found any research?"

"What?" she looks shocked, "No! I have way better things to do than figure out when time was invented or whatever she said to do. I got the supplies, didn't I?"

I have to give her some credit for that. I personally thought she'd lay around and do nothing. But still, I say, "You have to do more than that. You're not just finished all of a sudden!"

"Well, I'm not going to do anything hard if that's what you want."

I think for a moment. Then I say, "Once we get all the information, you can either write or type it all down."

"I'll type," she says.

"And noticed how I said _we._"

Carmelita groans, but them turns to the computer and types in the website for Google.

While typing, she says to me, "I don't have to listen to you, you know."

"Then why are you?"

"Because I have nothing better to do."

"But you said you had more important things to do than the project."

"I do."

"Like what?"

"_Breathing_."

"You have a point there…"

It takes us about two hours to actually find some decent information about the metric systems inventors. Carmelita spent practically the whole time complaining:

Blah, blah, blah, "I hate this project," blah, blah, blah, "There are too many links," blah, blah, blah, "Where are all the pictures?" Blah, blah, blah, "The projects on rulers? I thought it was on time!"

As soon as we get the history stuff, Carmelita copies and pastes everything on Microsoft Word. Then she immediately logs on to Facebook.

"Why are you going on Facebook?" I ask.

"Because I haven't gone on it in two _long, horrifying, tortuous_ hours! Duh!"

Over dramatic much? Although I must agree it was horrible.

She looks back at the screen, "Only _one _friend request? That's not fair!"

I look at her weird.

She clicks on the request and sees that it's none other than Bonnie.

"I would reject her, but it'll give me fifteen more friends than Marcella! Yeah!" Carmelita clicks 'Confirm' then goes to her profile.

I look at her weird again, "Isn't Marcella one of your best friends?"

"Oh, please! I know she talks bad about me behind my back! I'm not an idiot! We just _act_ like we're friends."

"Oh. One more question, how come you don't like Bonnie?"

"I _told_ you already. I have my reasons and you have yours," she answers, flipping her hair.

"Yeah, but you've never talked to her before," I point out.

"Neither have you!"

I frown, "Yes I have."

"Oh. Well…it's none of your business, anyways."

I'm quiet for a second. Then it hits me.

"Whatever," I say emotionless.

"I don't even know why you would care."

"That's cool," I say emotionless, again.

"You don't care? My friends, and people I don't even know always get nosy about my life and start bombarding me with questions about stuff they have nothing to do with. I end up lying to get them to leave me alone."

"Wow, that must stink," I say sympathetically.

Whoa, now. I'm feeling sympathetic for Carmelita Spats? Something has gone seriously wrong with me.

"It does. It's every single day too! I even lie to my friends sometimes just so they'll get off my back."

"That's pretty bad," I say, picturing Carmelita getting so fed up with them and just bursting out a lie.

"I might as well tell you. All the other nosy people don't know why, and they really don't deserve to."

She's going to tell me? Cool!

"Alright," I say.

"You're going to think I'm really shallow though."

"Who would think something like that?" I ask sarcastically.

Carmelita raises an eyebrow.

"Sorry," I say quickly.

"Swear you won't tell anyone?"

"Swear."

She sighs and says, "She's way too pretty."

That's it?

"That's it?"

"Well, yeah. I don't like anyone who's prettier than me."

Seriously? Ok…

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Yeah. Don't get any ideas though. I don't like nerds like you either."

I raise my eyebrows.

Excuse me?

She smirks, "Relax, I'm kidding."

I laugh, "Mhm…_sure_"

She scoffs while smiling.

"It's your turn. Why don't you like Bonnie?"

I surprise myself by actually telling her the whole Klaus thing.

"Ahh, I have been down that road a few times before. No matter which way you come out, you'll still be alive."

I'm walking back to the shack. Would you believe that Carmelita and I had a _four hour long _conversation? She's actually _nice_. I can hardly believe it myself.

I open the door to the shack. Quigley and Duncan are yelling at each other again.

"Well only an idiot doesn't know how to put together a 10-piece puzzle!" Quigley yells.

"I was five years old! And you're the idiot for thinking anyone could put together that puzzle! Nothing matched!" Duncan yells back.

"Oh my gosh, you are such an idiot! That puzzle was a picture of_ you_! Who else besides me could put it together better than you can? Oh, that's right, considering the size of your brain, NO ONE!"

"I can't_ believe _you two are still on that! You two are_ both _idiots how about that?" I scream at them.

Duncan shrugs, "Yeah, okay."

"Sure," Quigley says.

"Good," I say, "Now can we go to sleep? I'm tired."

"Ok, yelling is tiring," Quigley says.

Duncan turns off the light.

I lie down. I wonder if Klaus is charging interest for that money I owe him...

**IT'S DONE! The chapter I mean…not the story…I actually meant for the story to be a few chapters long. It's probably going to reach ten or something now. I would've uploaded sooner, but the internet broke. But it's fixed now. Anyways…REVIEW! IT'S THE BEST THING TO DO! And because it will give you something to do. So review!**

**That rhymed...**

**;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's chapter 8! Finally, huh? I'm not gonna lie, I get really lazy, but I'm typing so…be happy. (emphasizes by smiling widely)**

**AND I JUST WANNA SAY I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! I kept you waiting for four months…I will take an oath now. I will never keep you waiting that long again.**

**Now pray I'll stick to it. I got a computer in my room now so it will probably be a lot easier now…but enough with negativity, here's some positivity!:**

**Reviewers to thank from chapter 7!:**

**Choco chipmunk**

**JulietInLoveButNotWithRomeo  
**

**bluelotus22  
**

**Oneoftheseven  
**

**TheBaudelaireOrphan**

**RealmWeaver**

**MAYAMATHUR  
**

**OddSakura**

**mochabelle33**

**Taylor Swift luvr**

**Cookiade**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own ASOUE. So for people that don't understand clearly typed English: I dOn'T oWn AsOuE.**

**Couplets:**

**Chapter 8:**

"I'm too shocked to cry," I say to Carmelita.

"Why would you cry?" Carmelita asks.

"Because of the horrible and shocking thing Klaus did!"

"What horrible and shocking thing did he do?"

"I can't, it's too _HORRIBLE_!"

"I just wanna know! Okay? All I know is that you come and start pounding on my door, run in, jump on the bed, and now your rocking back forth while hugging your knees to your chest! _I need understandment_!"

"Well, you were quite specific…and is understandment a word?"

"Gaaah! I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened!"

"Ok…I'll tell you, but I'm warning you…there will be disgustment."

Carmelita looks confused, "Is disgustment a word?"

"Shh! Now here's what happened…

"It happened after school ended today. I had no homework, I stuffed all my stuff in my locker. I was walking by the bulletin board. There was a huge crowd.

"I got curious, so I forced myself to the front of the crowd. And then, I saw…Klaus making out with Bonnie. I was horribly shocked. They pulled apart quick and Klaus saw me. Which was embarrassing at the moment, but I'm glad he did now! So now he can feel bad for me! But anyways…

"I _ran. Fast_. The first name that came into my mind—you know, to talk to—was Violet. So I ran to the Baudelaire shack. Unfortunately no one was there, so I ran to the shack I share with my brothers.

"Duncan was in there with Sunny, playing with some Little Tikes instruments that I personally think Sunny is too old for, but anyways I ran so fast that I couldn't stop and accidentally tripped over a toy and landed on Duncan's lap.

" 'Whoa,' he said helping me up, 'you look a little bit freaked out. What's wrong?'

" 'Where's Violet?'

'I don't know, and I don't know where Klaus is either. That's why I'm here with Sunny. So what's wrong?' I stared at him for a few seconds. Then I said quickly, 'Bye!' and ran outta there as fast as I could.

"The next place I could think of was your dorm, Carmelita. So I ran over to the dorm building. Then I thought I saw the back of Violet's head next to the side of the building. So I ran over there. But then, _apparently_, she was making out with Quigley!

"Then, I whimpered a whimper that was kinda loud. So Quigley saw me and he was shocked which I don't get, because Violet and him make out in front of everyone all the time.

"Anyways, I don't think Violet saw me. But that's not the point. I ran into the building, upstairs—which was stupid because I could've gone in the elevator—and ran all the way to your room and that's how it went down," I finally end.

"Wow," Carmelita says, taking in my story, "If you're not going to cry over Klaus, you should cry over how much you ran! I mean seriously! You must've killed, like, twenty pounds!"

I throw a pillow at Carmelita's face and fall backwards. Then I grab the pillow back and put it on top of my face.

"Don't take the pillow away," I say.

"Why not?" she asks.

"Because it finally hit me. Klaus likes Bonnie," then I finally start to cry.

**

* * *

**

**After two and a half hours of crying and comforting… **

"I say we get revenge," Carmelita says with an evil grin.

"Um, I'm not too good at getting revenge…"

"Don't worry. I can help you. I got revenge lots of times. Like this one time last year when Amy decided she wanted to steal my boyfriend."

"What did you do to her?" I ask curiously.

"I humiliated her in front of the whole school."

I make a face, "I don't think I want to embarrass Klaus in front of the whole school…"

"I'm not talking about Klaus! I'm talking about Bonnie!" Carmelita exclaims, flailing her arms about, "Didn't you say Klaus already liked you before? _She's_ the one who stole Klaus from you! _She's_ the one you have to get revenge on! _She's_ the target! And you gotta hit that target _head-on_!"

I look around the room before I look at her. "You know what Carmelita? You're right. But what about Klaus?"

"We can get him later, he's not important right now. Bonnie's the big problem."

I shrug. "Works for me. Do you have any ideas?"

She tilts her head to the side and puts her finger on her cheek, "Well I do have one in mind, but it's not foolproof. Although, if all goes well, Bonnie will end up expelled!" Carmelita finished talking with a big grin on her face and arms spread out to the sides.

"Do you _really_?" I ask while leaning towards her.

She pouts and looks down. "No…"

I lean back. "Mhmmm…"

Then she perked up, "But I do have this one idea that I am _positive _we can get away with…"

**

* * *

**

**The next day…**

"Are you_ sure _we can get away with this?" I ask for the millionth time.

"Of course! She's in the drama club, so she'll be at the meeting for at least a couple of hours. Now let's get this done!"

We're standing at one end of the hall with some rope, a pulley, two of those picture frame hangers you can stick one the wall without punching in holes and a HUGE bucket of mud, feathers and glue. Well I _think_ its glue. Carmelita told me she got it from a friend. I'm just trying to keep myself calm by telling myself its glue.

We hurry down the hall, which is not east carrying a wide 150-pound bucket.

When we get to her room—and might I mention it's the very last room next to the elevator— we drop the bucket and rest for a few seconds. It's not that easy carrying a heavy bucket down a hall.

"Now pick the lock so we can get inside," Carmelita says to me.

My eyes grow wide. I don't think I heard her right. "You want me to pick the lock?"

"Yeah. I even brought a bobby pin just for this occasion. See?" she takes a bobby pin out of her hair and holds it out.

"But you told me you had a key!"

"I do have a key! You! Now hurry up and pick the darn lock before someone sees us here with a big bucket of suspicious liquid!"

"But I don't know how to pick a lock!"

"But you told me you picked that lock for Duncan."

"That happened _accidentally_. I didn't think it was going to work!"

"Well it's too late now! Can't you just give it a go?"

I snatch the bobby pin and grit my teeth, "Fine."

I moved the pin around in the lock quite easily. Barely half a second passed when I heard a _click! _

I take out the bobby pin and look at it. "I am just that good!"

"Hurry, let's go inside!" Carmelita says quickly, picking up one side of the bucket.

I pick up the other side and we walk in. I shut the door behind us. I turn around surprised to see a clean pretty room. I expected a room filled with voodoo dolls or something like that. But it was just your average girl room. In fact, the only thing out of place was a light blue fuzzy looking book on her bed.

I walk over to it and start flipping through it. "Hey, Carmelita, I found her journal!"

"Cool! Read it out loud while I set up the prank!" Carmelita begins tying the rope around the bucket starting from underneath and over.

"But don't you want me to help you?"

She turns to me, "I can do this by myself, mostly because I want the satisfaction of setting up a trap for her to fall into alone. Don't take it personally. If you read out her journal, though, it'll be like a bonus!"

I shrug, "Okay then…but isn't it wrong to go through people's private stuff?"

Carmelita is now standing on top of a chair setting up those picture frame thingies on the ceiling, "Isn't it wrong to steal other people's almost-boyfriends?"

She's gotta a point. I flipped to the first page and read out loud, "_Hello journal thing. My parents gave you to me because they're sending me off to a new school tomorrow. Thank goodness it's a boarding school this time. If I have to listen to my dad talk about him giving surgeries one more time, I might just runaway to Africa or something. So I guess I'll write later_."

"Well that was depressingly boring," Carmelita says while making a face. She is currently flat on the floor. "Can you help me hang up this bucket? It is super heavy!"

So I help her with the bucket and continue reading after we got it hung up. If I learned anything from Bonnie's journal, it's that she does not like me at all.

She said stuff like '_I really wish Klaus would stop talking about Isadora. She gets on my nerves! It doesn't help that Klaus talks about her all the time_!' and '_I am so proud of myself! I kept Klaus from talking to Isadora_ all day!'

Also in her journal, she calls me a skank, ugly, annoying, nerd, freak, and teacher's pet. Seriously, this girl has got some jealousy issues. I tell Carmelita that and she says, "Thery're not true. She's just saying that because she thinks he likes you. That's why she made-out with Klaus yesterday."

"I guess that's true…"

"Come on! Bonnie could be back any second!" Carmelita exclaimed.

I reach for the door and Carmelita slaps my hand. "No! If you open the door the bucket will fall on us!"

"Then how do you expect us to get out of here?"

Carmelita pulls a flashlight out of the purse she brought and a map out of her pocket, "You didn't think I'd come unprepared now did you, Izzy?" she shakes the flashlight in my direction.

I raise an eyebrow.

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me crawl in the air vents!" I scold.

"Well I'm sorry, but most people don't like getting suspicious liquid poured all over them!"

"Where are we going anyways?"

"The girls bathroom across the hall. When she opens the door and the suspicious liquid dumps on top of her, you run to the elevator, open the door, I'll push her in and push the button for the dorm lobby."

"Won't she see us, though?"

"No. I am 98% percent sure that the goop will cover her eyes."

Needless to say, we make it onto the floor of the bathroom safely, thank goodness!

After a few minutes, we hear the unlocking of a door, the rushing of liquid falling and a scream.

"Go!" Carmelita whispers loudly.

I throw open the door and we both run out of the girls bathroom.

I'm pushing the button for the elevator door to open when I see Carmelita pushing a temporarily blind, confused and dirty Bonnie towards the doors that open the second Carmelita pushes her through. She quickly pushes the button for the lobby and repeatedly pushes the button for the doors to close.

We run laughing like crazy down the hall. When we're in the elevator on the opposite side of the one Bonnie was in, Carmelita says, "How amazing is it that her room is right next to the elevator?"

"Amazing? How about ironic!" I correct her.

The elevator doors open just in time to see Bonnie's elevator doors open and everyone in the dorm lobby sees her.

**I AM A MEAN AUTHOR! But it's not like she didn't deserve it! Review and answer this question: Do you think I was mean to make Isadora and Carmelita do that to Bonnie? Or do you think she totally deserves it?**

**I think she deserves it! But that's just me! Review please!**

**;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine is here! Yay! Hopes you like this one!**

**And I just want to say that it wasn't my fault that I haven't uploaded in like two or three weeks! (I lost count) My Internet was down! We had to buy this weird motom thing, then install it, then little computer security risks started happpening...but everything's ok now!**

**Reviewers to thank from chapter eight!: hmmm...that _almost _rhymes...**

**OddSakura**

**Juliet_Hummel-Anderson**

**Phish Tacko**

**bluelotus22**

**RealmWeaver**

**SML****  
**

**Yin Rosenlye**

**iluvriordan**

**Wolf spirit of the northlands-(trust me, I don't plan on getting in that habit again :))**

**V.F.T-(nice way of typing STOP :))  
**

**And thank you invisible readers for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Isadora or Klaus or Carmelita or ANYBODY. So I basically, you could say that I do not own ASOUE. The only thing I own is the plot and Bonnie. But I don't think I want to own Bonnie, I don't like her. Anyways...**

**Couplets:**

**Chapter 9:**

**Klaus's POV**

Well yesterday was...weird. Weird, awkward, and terrible. School was over and I was walking with Bonnie down the hall.

She stopped by the bulletin board and said to me, "Look, Klaus! Sign up sheets for the drama club!"

"Thats nice," I said. I wasn't really paying attention. I've had a lot on my mind lately.

"You know, we should totally sign up together!"

"Mhmm..." I still didn't bother to pay attention. I turned around slightly and saw Isadora down the hall at her locker.

While Bonnie went on about the drama club, I watched Isadora. Probably sounds creepy, but I couldn't help it.

She was literally stuffing things in her locker. I couldn't help but laugh a little whenever something fell out every few seconds. I could tell she was getting frustrated.

I forgot about Bonnie and was about to go help her when Bonnie said, "What are you looking at?"

I turned to her. I pointed at Isadora's direction and said, "I would answer you correctly but my answer makes a lot more sense in my head."

Next thing I know I'm up against the wall and Bonnie's kissing me. If anything I was horribly shocked. The first thing that came to mind was: _Where did this come from?_

When she pulls away, I see a whole bunch of people that weren't there before. And one of them was Isadora. Obviously the Universe hates me.

She looked the way I felt when Bonnie had me at the wall. She ran off before I could explain anything. Well, what was there to explain? I didn't really know what happened exactly either.

I started getting a huge knot in my stomach, like I was going to puke.

_Crap it_, I thought,_ Isadora is going to hate me for all eternity now. I doubt she'll ever want to talk to me again. I have to talk to her and explain everything...which would be hard since this isn't so clear to me, either. I'll just explain everything I don't know! But will she forgive me? _The other people cleared while laughing to themselves or their friends.

Then Bonnie said to me, "Meet me in the student dormitory lobby tomorrow? We need to work on our project for Miss Bass."

"I...uh..."

"Great!" then she walks away.

I ran my hand through my hair. I thought, _How am I going to get to talk to her? Well I could go look for Isadora, but what if I can't find her? Then I'll run until I find her. But what if she doesn't listens? WHAT IS WITH ALL THESE 'BUTS' ? I am getting another migraine with all these questions! How about I don't stop until she listens? It's not like this is my fault anyways..._

Then a voice in the back of my head said, _Yeah, it is._

_How is this my fault?_

_Think about it! _the voice said again.

_I did! _I thought_, and that's why I have a huge headache right now!_

_Wow, _the voice spoke again_, for a scholar, you're pretty stupid._

At that point I realized I was in front of the Quagmire shack. _Uh oh_, I thought to myself again, _Duncan._

I began debating if I should really go in there. _Isadora is probably in there...with her brothers who will want to brutally murder me the first chance they get. But what about Violet? Maybe she has some advice for me..._

I walk into the shack I share with my sisters. It was empty.

I decided to take my chances with Isadora and her brothers and walked to their shack. I took a deep breath and walked inside. Surprised to only see one of Isadora's brothers and Sunny.

"Hey Klaus!" Sunny exclaimed.

"Hey, Klaus!" exclaimed Isadora's brother. I couldn't tell which one it was since he was wearing a turtleneck. See, Quigley has a freckle on the right side of his neck and it's at the bottom. Duncan has a freckle on the right but it's more to the side of his neck instead of at the bottom. I decided it didn't really matter at the moment though.

"Hey," I greeted. Then I said, "Do you know where Isadora is?"

The boy shrugged and said, "I don't know. She basically ran in and ran out. She seemed a little panicky. Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Uh..." I said and ran out of there.

I found out from Violet who found out from Duncan who found out from Isadora that Isadora was spending the night at Carmelita's dorm. I've heard that they've been hanging out a lot together. I hope Isadora doesn't turn into her. I'm not a people person, but Carmelita isn't that great of an influence.

And all that was yesterday. Today I'm waiting in the dorm lobby for Bonnie. I think she must be back from drama practice about now. She told me she signed up this morning.

I get fidgety after about, maybe, fifteen minutes.I didn't want to come in the first place. But I promised Bonnie I would.

Hold on a second! No I didn't! If I'm correct, I didn't even give her an answer! I might as well go back...but how would Bonnie react if she finds out I didn't show up?

I don't feel like figuring things out right now! I've had horrible migraines for the past couple of days, so I'm laying off the thinking. It's stupid, but it's hard to find some medicine around here. The nurse is a _loon_.

A few minutes later, Bonnie enters through the front door of the dorm building. "Hey, Klaus! Could you give me a minute? I have to get something from my room."

I don't say anything, I just nod. She says something, but I don't pay attention incase I get another migrane. Bonnie's voice sometimes goes high-pitched when she's about to do something or did something...it's confusing. Maybe _she's_ why I'm getting these headaches...That's ridiculous! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, _stop thinking! _Seriously, they're getting worse everyday!

A couple of guys near me are tossing a football, and the football hits this chick's coffee cup. I can't help but laugh at the incident and their faces. Doesn't surprise me everyone's laughing, too.

At that moment, with everyone's laughter filling wthe room, the evelator bell _dings_and the room silences immediatly. Everyone looks towards the elevator.

The doors open and inside is a girl covered in this weird brown goop and feathers, and an atrocious smell fills the room. In the next second, people are making disgusted noises and laughter all at once.

Then someone calls out, "Dude, it's _Bonnie_!"

I look a little bit closer and see that it _is_ Bonnie. My jaw drops.

At one point, I turn my head to the other side of the room and see Isadora and Carmelita standing in front of the other elevator. A huge knot forms in my stomach. Carmelita points across the room, says something, and starts laughing. Isadora covers her mouth with her hand, but she wasn't smiling. She turns to Carmelita and says something, whose smile fades away. Then it looks like she's staring at..._me_.

Carmelita says something to Isadora, takes her arm, and they quickly walk to the front door.

_Well this is weird_, I think, _I'm a little confused about all this...did they have something to do with this?_

I quickly run to the door to reach it before them. I stand in front of it and say, "Did _you_ do this?" I meant to be talking to Isadora, but my gaze was fixed on Carmelita. I don't like her.

"Why in the world would you think that?" Carmelita says, "Even if we did, it wouldn't be any of your business! Now move out of the way, _please_!"

"Then what _is_ my business?" I say, still looking at Carmelita.

"Bonnie, apparently," Isadora says. I forgot she was there. I was about to get in a fight with Carmelita and not remember she was there.

"What makes you think that?" I ask, then quickly scold myself: _Is that the best you come up with? Worst question ever! Now she's goning to yell the freak out of you!_

She looks offeneded, "What makes me think that?" she repeats, "Well then I guess must've been mistaken when I saw you kissing Bonnie! I'm not blind, Klaus! And I'm not stupid either!"

"I didn't kiss her!"

"So I'm wrong?" Isadora says, crossing her arms.

"Yes!" I exclaim. Crap, she looks like she's about to smack me.

I avert my eyes, then look back at her, "I mean no!"

"Look-" she starts but I interrupt her.

"-No, _you_ look. I didn't kiss Bonnie! She kissed me! And I didn't know she was going to!"

"But you kissed her back!" Carmelita exclaims.

I look at her. "You weren't even there!"

She cocks her head, crosses her arms and takes a step towards me, "I didn't _have_ to be there. I _know_ these kind of things." She takes a step back again.

"It's not even my fault!" I exclaim, "_I_don't even know what happened! Basically, I get migranes everytime I think abou-oh gosh, ow, ow, ow, got a bad headache!"

I clutch the top of my head and shut my eyes tightly.

"Is he always this way?" I hear Carmelita say, "Come on, lets go. Normal people can be so _irritating_!" and they both shove past me.

My headache fades a little bit. I sit down where I was standing and look around the room. People were looking at their phones, cameras, etc. All laughing at pictures that were taken of Bonnie.

Apparently, Bonnie left while I was talking to Carmelita and Isadora. Maybe I should help her? Nah, I'm good. I could go for a walk. Somewhere. Anywhere. I could go to a place where I'm not forced to think so that my headaches won't get worse. Or I could go to sleep in the library. Wouldn't matter. I just want to get away from here.

I walk in a slow and steady pace out of the dorm building and to the library in the school. I grab a book to read for awhile. And after a few mintues, I fall asleep.

**I didn't really like this one. I like the next chapter better! I'll upload that in a few days, I promise!**

**;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Woo!**

**I uploaded! Yay! I kept my promise this time! I know that there were people who doubted me, don't lie. I bet I made you proud. :)**

**And the majority of the vote about whether Bonnie deserved it or not: ALL said Bonnie deserved it! At least last time I checked...Anyways, just letting you know that I agree! I don't like her. And I'm the one who created her! Why'd did I have to go and mess up Klaus's and Isadora's lives? Oh well, I'm the author. They'll survive.**

**I like knowing that you read the author's note. It makes me feel like you actually care about what I have to say. And for that, you all get virtual brownies! Yay! Even the ones who didn't review, because I'm just nice like that. :)**

**Reviewers:**

**Phish Tacko-Haha, yes he is.**

**Choco**** chipmunk-Thank you! And here's that chapter you wanted me to write sooner!**

**bluelotus22-Thank you for the compliment and for holding on to my promise :) So if I slack off, you can hunt me down and force an upload, lol XD ...but seriously...**

**SWIRL-Thank you so much! The way I worded Bonnie stumbling out...hmm...how'd I swing that? (you can laugh at that last part :)) I can't wait to see what happens either! I'm wingin' this thing!...oh crap...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ASOUE.**

**Couplets:**

**Chapter 10:**

**Isadora's POV**

Carmelita and I step out of the elevator and into the dorm lounge. Carmelita points at Bonnie and says, "Oh my gosh, look at how _hideous _she looks!" then she begins to laugh.

But I was looking at someone else. Surprised to see Klaus there, I cover my mouth with my hand and turn to Carmelita. "Klaus is here! Why is Klaus here?"

Carmelita's smile fades. "We have to get of here. _Now_." Carmelita grabs my arm, and pulls me to the door. "If _he_ sees _us_ seeing _him_, _he's_ going to get into _his_ mind that _we_ did this to _her_. Then _we'll_ get suspended for life while _Bonnie_ gets whatever _she_ wants."

"Would he really turn us in?" I ask.

"I don't know, but can you-" Carmelita doesn't finish because we've reached the door and Klaus is standing right in front of it.

"Did _you_ do this?" Klaus says looking at Carmelita. _Um, I'm here too! Does he not think I'm not capale of doing this? Well, Bonnie _did _set it up...but still..._

"Why in the world would you think that?" Carmelita says, "Even if we did, it wouldn't be any of your business! Now move out of the way, _please_!"

"Then what _is_ my business?" he says, still looking at Carmelita.

"Bonnie, apparently," I blurt out.

"What makes you think that?" he asks. _He _did not _just ask that! He knows that I saw him kissing Bonnie and he asks a stupid question like that? For a scholar, he is so _stupid_!_

"What makes me think that?" I start, "Well then I guess must've been mistaken when I saw you kissing Bonnie! I'm not blind, Klaus! And I'm not stupid either!"

"I didn't kiss her!"

"So I'm wrong?" I say, crossing my arms.

"Yes!" I he says loudly, not exactly yelling. _Excuse me? Does he want to be smacked upside the head?_

He averts his eyes, then looks back at me. He stammers as he says, "I mean no!"

"Look-" I start, but he interrupts me.

"-No, _you_ look. I didn't kiss Bonnie! She kissed me! And I didn't know she was going to!"

"But you kissed her back!" Carmelita exclaims.

He looks at her. "You weren't even there!"

She takes a step towards him and says, "I didn't _have_ to be there. I _know_ these kind of things." She takes a step back again.

"It's not even my fault!" he exclaims, "_I_ don't even know what happened! Basically, I get migraines everytime I think abou-oh gosh, ow, ow, ow, got a bad headache!"

He clutches the top of his head and shuts his eyes tightly.

"Is he always this way?" Carmelita says, "Come on, lets go. Normal people can be so _irritating_!" and we shove past him. We start walking towards my shack. The shack. Whatever you want to call it.

"I can't believe how _stupid_ he was!" I exclaim.

"You mean _is_." Carmelita corrects me.

"Yeah, whatever. I just never knew he could on my nerves _this_ much!"

"What happened to Bonnie getting on your nerves?"

I pause. "I take back what I said." I start walking again.

To my surprise, everyone was in there. Except Klaus of course. As soon as we walk into the shack, Violet runs up to me and says in a rush, "Klaus didn't kiss Bonnie! Bonnie kissed Klaus! She pushed him up against the wall and everything! I SAW IT ALL!"

Why do I have the strange feeling that she had one of Sunny's animal crackers?

"Sunny? You didn't give Violet..." my voice trails off.

"Maybe..."

Violet starts shaking my shoulders, "But it's true!"

"What is _she_ doing in here?" I look behind Violet to see Duncan pointing at Carmelita.

"Believe it or not..." Carmelita starts.

"Oh no..." Duncan says, ahead of the game for once in his life.

"...we are..." Carmelita continues with a smile.

"Don't say it! Don't say it!" Duncan yells while jumping on his mattress that is currently on top of a box. Then he pulls his shirt over his head and lies face down.

"..._friends_." Carmelita finishes.

"Oh no! It's so horrible! The _agony_! The _betrayel_! Ahh!" Duncan yells while pretending to stab himself. Then he falls off his mattress and hits the floor with a _thud_.

He then sits up and glares at me. "Go to your room!"

I roll my eyes. I grab a random pillow and hit him with it so that he falls backward. We all laugh, including Carmelita.

I look at Violet, then at Quigley. I realize something. "Violet, if _you_ saw the Klaus and Bonnie thing, then who was the girl _I _saw making out with Quigley just seconds after?"

Violet raises her eyebrows. While turning to Quigley, she says, "You saw _Quigley_? Making out with another _girl_? You must've been mistaken. _Right Quigley?_"

Violet stalks towards Quigley, looking as if she's about to kill him.

Carmelita clasps her hands in front of her. "Ooo, drama!"

Quigley holds his hands in front of him while backing up. With his voice shaking, he says, "Now, honey, sweetie, darling, you know I wouldn't do that!"

"Don't lie to me! _I can smell lies!_" Violet says sprinting towards him.

Quigley starts running for his life. So now, basically, Violet is chasing Quigley around the shack.

"Violet! You have to believe me! I don't know what she's talking about! _Honest_!"

Violet jumps and lands on top of him. Then all of whats evil broke lose onto Quigley. I feel sorry for him. I really do.

The both of them begin to scream so loud its hard to hear anything. I hear some stuff like: "You traitor!" and "I didn't cheat!" here and there.

I decide to help my poor brother and pull them apart. I didn't know Violet could be so aggressive! Well I _did_...just not on Quigley...

I help Carmelita and Duncan sit Violet down on one end of the shack. Quigley reached the other side on his own and stayed there.

We end up having to hold Violet back. "Let me go! I'm not gonna hurt him! Just punch him a few times!"

Quigley, who is making a fail attempt to go through the wall, yells, "Don't let her touch me!"

Sunny, who has been watching the whole thing, says, "Why don't we reasonably talk about this in a nice calm manner like well-behaved young men and women?"

Violet looks over at Sunny, "Sunny! You know me _too_ well to say that! We all know that I am _not_ a well-behaved young woman!"

"Can't we at least try?" Sunny asks, skipping over to her older sister. "Please?" Sunny gives her the puppy dog face.

Violet makes a face. "_Fine_..."

Sunny cheers and claps her hands.

Wow. Violet's aggressive, Klaus is a jerk, and Sunny has the amazing ability to manipulate people. It's a creative family with creative personalities. I wonder if my siblings and I have that...

"Ooo!" Duncan exclaims, "Can we play Good Cop, Bad Cop?"

"Oh my gosh, I love that game! I call dibs on Bad Cop!" Carmelita cries.

Duncan looks down, crosses his arms and mumbles, "...Crap..."

Carmelita runs over to Quigley. "Alright Mr. Shmire-"

"-_Quagmire_."

"I don't care! Don't interrupt me!"

Quigley sinks down to the floor.

"So where do you propose you were yesterday at approxamately -hey Isadora what time was it?"

"Like, three-oh-four."

"Approxamately three-oh-four?" she continues.

"I was here in the shack, watching Sunny!"

"But I thou-" I start, but Carmelita interrupts me. "Wait for me to call you!"

Carmelita walks into the middle of the shack and says, "I call witness Isadora Quagmire to the stand."

"I-"

"Wait!" Carmelita says quickly. "Do you solemnly swear on your life that you will tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Well, yeah, I-"

"Continue then."

I awkwardly walk to the middle of the shack. "When I ran in here I stumbled across_ Duncan _in the shack watching Sunny. Not_ Quigley_."

"Can I-" Sunny starts, but Violet interrupts, "Shh! I'm watching this..."

"Are you done?" Carmelita asks me.

"Hold on. Then I saw Quigley kissing some chick next to the dorm builiding. Now I'm done!"

"_Isadora_!" Quigley cries. "I can't believe even my own _sister _doesn't believe me! _I_ was here in the shack!"

"Excuse me-" Sunny starts, but Violet interrupts her again, "It's not like she would've stood up for you anyways, Cheater!"

"Can I play my part as the Good Cop now?" Duncan asks.

"Hold on, " Carmelita answers, "because Quigley and Duncan look alike and Quigley _claims_ to have been watching Sunny in the shack, then that means _Duncan_ was the one kissing the mysterious chick... if Quigley is actually telling the truth."

"_I am_!" Quigley exclaims. "SILIENCE!" Carmelita yells.

"_Excuse me!_" Sunnys says in a loud tone that she _never __ever_speaks in."Since I was being watched, don't you think I would know the truth? My goodness, what do you have to do to get some attention around here?"

I hold back a smile. Hearing that come from Sunny, a cute little toddler, was cute, shocking, and funny all at the same time. Even though she's being serious.

Violet grabs Sunny's arms and stares her down. "You knew the truth? And you didn't tell me? _What kind of a sister are you?_"

Sunny pouts. I pull Sunny away from Violet. "She doesn't mean it Sunny, she's just crazy over the animal stuff you gave her."

Carmelita crouches to Sunny's height and says nicely, "Ok, Sunny. Was it Quigley or_ Duncan _who was watching you?"

Sunny pointed across the room and said quickly, "Quigley."

Violet ran up to Sunny and tackled her to the ground. "You are the best sister ever!"

"Violet," I say while prying her off of Sunny, "we don't need you suffocating any children."

Then Violet runs over to Quigley and tackles him a hug. "I'm so sorry I doubted you, Quigley! I'll make up for it by paying the bill next time we go to dinner!"

"Nuh-uh! No way!" Quigley protest, pushing Violet off of him, "You didn't trust me! You were supposed to take my side! You weren't supposed to need any witnesses! So, I'm sorry Violet, but I can't forgive you!"

Violet glares and begins to growl at him.

Quigley gets a scared look on his face. "Six o'clock tomorrow night?"

Violet squeals and practically leaps on him. I can't help but laugh.

Then I realize something that Carmelaita had said a couple minutes ago. "Wait a second. If Quigley was in here watching Sunny, then that means that Duncan was..."

We all turn to look at Duncan who was trying to sneak out the door. Violet gets off Quigley in an instant and blocked the door so Duncan couldn't get out. With a large grin on her face she says, "Who is she, Duncan? I wanna know! _Please_ tell me!"

"Yeah," I say, "and while you're at it, why don't you tell us what's wrong with her?"

Duncan, with a hint of annoyance in his voice says, "_Nothing_! What about you? You can't even tell you're own _brothers_ apart!"

I frown.

"Yeah!" Quigley agrees.

"Ooo, more drama!" Carmelita says, clasping her hands in front of herself again.

"Well it's not _my_ fault that Quigley had that hint of ignorance in his voice the way you do, Duncan!" I defend myself.

"That's no excuse!" Duncan argues.

"Plus," I continued, "I was a little panicky after seeing the girl I depise swap spit with Klaus _right in front of me!_"

Duncan looks down, then looks back up.

When he does that after arguing, it means that he's not mad anymore, but that he's fixing to say something stupid, only he just doesn't know it's stupid.

"They made out right in front of your _face_? _That's disgusting_! I'm a little scared of Klaus and Bonnie now... _Gasp_! What if once a day, they chose-wait no, thats _stupid_!"

"Hallelujah!" Quigley cheers, walking to Duncan, "The boy finally knows the stupidity of his own thoughts!"

"Um, hello," Carmelita says, "Duncan still hasn't told us who the mysterious chick is yet!"

Duncan looks at Violet, then the door. Violet then the door. And again. And again. And again. Then he bolts through the door. Violet chases after him. A few seconds later, Duncan runs back in the shack with Violet on his shoulders and rubbing her hands all over his face and she's screaming, "Tell me! I wanna know! _Tell me now!_" Eventually, they fall on the floor. But that didn't stop Violet from wrestling him.

"Jade! Jade! Her name is Jade! Now can you _please_ get off me? I'm_ begging _you!"

Violet stands up immediatly. "Huh. Never heard of her." Then she calmly walks away. Duncan sits up and glares at her. Suddenly, his face lights up. He says, "Wait! Violet is _always_ back at the shack as soon as the bell rings at three o'clock. So I would like to know why she was still inside the school."

Sunny gets a questionable look on her face. "Yes, Violet. Whatwereyou up to? I got worried when I didn't see you here."

Violet looks at Sunny, then the door. Sunny then the door. And again. And again. And again. Then she bolts out the door.

Carmelita crossess her arms and looks out of the shack in the direction Violet ran out and says, "Huh. Two problems down. Two to go."

**There you go! Chapter 10! You like? I did! And it was pretty fast, now, wasn't it? Mhmm...I proved wrong all those people who doubted me! ...And now...I have to upload A Series of Strange Events...crap I forgot all about it...crap it...**

**Extra Info: Sorry about all the errors in this one, I fixed them all and then the editing section screwed up and I really didn't feel like going back and fixing everything. :P Bye!**

**;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven is here! I am afraid that I think it was too much of a wait...bluelotus22 hunted me down and forced me to sit down in front of the computer and update! JK of course...**

**But I seriously didn't know what to do next. Well I did, I just didn't know how I was going to get to that certain part. So thats why this chapter is dedicated to ****Choco chipmunk**** for giving me an idea when I badly needed one! WOOOO! You gets virtual candy. :)**

**Reviewers:**

**Scented With Fringe- that's alot of pleases...okay, I will!**

**Choco chipmunk- yup, and here it is!**

**bluelotus22- yesh, Violet tis crazy! **

**Oh, crap, I leaned too far back and almost fell! ...That was scary...O.o**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing. Not ASOUE. Not the characters. Not . Nothing. I. Am. Broke.**

**IMPORTANT- By the way, the day the prank was pulled was on a Friday, so this chapter takes place on a Saturday.**

**Couplets:**

**Chapter 11:**

**Klaus's POV**

I'm standing outside Bonnie's dorm. Last night, I got to thinking. At first it was these long complicated thoughts that I didn't even understand and pretty much ended with: Klaus, you're screwed.

At one point, I realized that this wasn't my fault. Well, not _all_ of it. Now that I look back, spending all that time with Bonnie _probably_ wasn't the best idea.

But Bonnie's little act probably wasn't a good plan either. So there, ha!

As my mind began to make more sense, I also realized that there was always that feeling that Bonnie didn't like Isadora. I remember something that happened the day before Bonnie went psycho. We were in the library:

_Flashback_

_"...and then Isadora said, 'Klaus, I can't make that jump!' And I was like, 'Yeah, you can! You just gotta belie-oh crap!' Then I fell off the roof of the shack and broke my left arm and scarred my right leg," I finished._

_As if she wasn't paying attention she said, "Yeah, that's great. Why do you _always_ talk about Isadora?"_

_"Pssh, pssh...Pssh, I don't always talk about Isadora."_

_"Yes, you do. She is in all of your little stories. Why?"_

Gosh, who are you? My mother?, _I thought to myself. Not wanting to tell Bonnie that I liked Isadora, I said the first excuse that came to mind, "Well, she is my best friend..."_

_"But do you really have to talk about her so much? It gets annoying sometimes."_

Talk about rude_, I thought to myself._

_"Ok..." I said awkwardly._

_Flashback Over_

Ugh! This is stupid! If Bonnie weren't here, me and Isadora would be our own happy little couple! But no...

I begin to pound on Bonnie's door.

She opens her door after a few seconds. "Hey, Klaus! What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," I say, walking into her room.

"Hold on," she says, "Did you see what hapened yesterday?"

I want to know what she would say if I said I didn't so I deny it. "No, what happended?"

"Oh, nothing..." Bonnie says, closing the door.

"So why did you pull your little stunt the other day?" I ask loudly.

"What stunt?" she asks as if she doesn't know what little stunt she did even though she does know what little stunt she pulled the other day and she knows that I know what little stunt she pulled the other day because _I was the victim_!

"Kiss me!" I yell, frustrated with her fake stupidity. Then she leans upward and frikkin' kisses me again!

I jump backwards and yell, "Stop doing that!"

"But you told me too."

"No I.." I figure there is no point. So I stomp to the door, swing it open and stomp down the hall.

Frustrated with life, I yell out something that at this moment only applys to Bonnie, "Girls are crazy!"

**Girls are crazy! Hahaha...I saw that on this show where this boy was...this probably isn't the right moment for that. Sorry the chapter's short. I didn't expect to be long, but I didn't expect it to be short either. :P Review!**

**;) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! Yay! And we're back in Isadora's Pov! Yayzerz! I like writing in her point of view. :) Probably because I'm a girl and writing in Klaus's POV can get kinda awkward...But that's okay! :D**

**Why do I always put little faces? O.o**

**I don't know. I'm weird. :P**

**Amazing reviewers!:**

**Choco chipmunk- You are very welcome! And I thank **_**you**_** for the idea! :D (technicall yours, but you know what I mean :))**

**Scented Candle With Fringe- Oh my gosh! I totally forgot about couplets! Wow, how slow am I? Thanks for the couplet! I'll put it in somewhere and make sure to give you credit. :) By the way, it's a good one. :)**

**Wolf spirit of the northlands- Yeah, Klaus. And you're supposed to be the smart one. :P**

**Not a lot of reviews, but thats ok, they still made me smile. :D I luvz you people! :D**

**Seriously! What is up with me and little faces? O.o**

**Goodness...**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own ASOUE, the ASOUE characters, or the ASOUE school or anything ASOUE related. Seriously I don't. Get off my back!**

**Couplets:**

**Chapter 12:**

**Isadora's POV - Saturday Morning**

_Klaus and I are walking down the road, hand in hand._

_"You know Isadora," he starts to say, "I've liked you ever since I first met you."_

_"You have?" I ask._

_"Yeah. Infact, I think that I might be-_

"Get up, Izzy! Get up! Gosh, you sleep like a bear during the winter!" I jump about fifty feet in the air.

"Quigley!" I yell, "How many times have I told you not to scream at me or hit me with a pillow while I am having a dream that I want to have a happy ending?"

"Seventeen! Now get up!" Quigley yells and hits me with the pillow again. It brushes all my messy bedhair to one side. I glare at him.

"Stop yelling!" Duncan yells, slapping his pillow, "How many times have I told you not to scream while I'm trying to sleep in on Saturdays?"

"Seventeen!" we both yell, "Now shut up!" Quigley throws his pillow at him.

"I'll shut up when you two can shut up long enough for me to go back to sleep!"

Just then, Violet stomps in. "_I can't find Klaus! Where's Klaus_?"

She's practically tearing her hair out.

"Relax, Vi!" Duncan yells, "He fell asleep in the library!"

"_How would you know_?"

"_Because_, I went in there looking for him yesterday and saw him asleep in a chair in the back! Now everyone shut up so I can go back to sleep!"

"You know, Violet," I say in my regular tone, "If you should be worried about anyone, it should be about Beatrice. I have seen her in quite a while."

Violet's eyes grow wide. "Hey guys, I'll be right back..." And she leaves the shack. A few seconds later, she runs back in and screams, "_Beatrice is gone! _All these problems started when that hooci mama, Betty, got here! _She kidnapped Beatrice!"_

Did Violet just say 'hoochi mama'? Dude...

I cover my mouth with my hand to keep Violet from seeing my smile. My smile turns into snickers, and that turns into laughter all too quick.

I plant my face on my pillow, laughing like crazy. I look up for a second and see that Quigley and Duncan are basically doing the same thing. Except they're literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"You people are so rude!" Violet screams at us, "A _baby_ is missing!" Then she runs out of the shack.

Quigley stands up, wiping a tear from his eye. "Oh my gosh," he says between laughs, "I love my Violet! Woo, that was funny..."

I look at Duncan, whos still laughing. I don't think he can stop. It might take a while.

A few seconds later, we hear a faint scream from Violet, "What do you mean she has a nanny?"

After another few seconds, Violet walks into our shack. "Hey guys. Yeah, um...turns out, Klaus and Sunny got a nanny for Beatrice a couple days ago because a shack isn't healthy for a baby...and apparently they're both in a dorm...and apparently the nanny's my cousin Cecelia...You know, if a shack isn't healthy for a baby, how come Nero didn't do anything for Sunny the last time we were here?"

"Because Nero's an idiot," Quigley says, "He's more of an idiot than Duncan!"

"Nuh-uh! I'm the King of Idiots!" Duncan protests.

Why is it that one day Quigley and Duncan argue over whose a bigger idiot, and now Duncan claims to be the King of Idiots? I swear, I'm related to the most strangest people in the world.

"Well," I say, jumping off my bed, not wanting to hear another argument, "I'm gonna go to Carmelita's dorm. Buh-Bye."

"Bye!" They both call out to me at the same time.

After I get ready and do all that stuff you have to do to look a little decent, I walk to the dorm building.

I'm walking towards the elevator when I see Klaus walk inside it. At that, I spin myself around and run back to the front entrance. I don't walk back there until I see that the elevator door is closed. I don't think this would be a good time to talk to him. But then again, Violet _did_ say that it was Bonnie that kissed Klaus...

Aw, crap, why didn't I go in the elevator with him? I couldv'e apologized or something!

When I finally reach Carmelita's dorm, she opens the door before I could knock. Before I say anything, she says, "I heard footsteps and assumed it was you. And I was right!"

I walk in and close the door behind me.

"So, Carm," I say, "Have you got any ideas for another prank to pull on Bonnie?"

"Yes!" she exclaims. "First, we somehow get our hands on some sleeping pills. Then we mash them up and pour them in her drink. And while she's knocked out, we sneak her on a plane to Spain!"

"Yeah, you see, I was hoping for something _legal_."

Carmelita looks down. "Shoot..."

"Well you have a backup plan, right?" I ask hopefully.

Carmelita laughs nervously. "Yeah, you see, you're going to think that this is funny, but um..."

"You don't have an idea do you?" I ask.

"Maybe..."

"Carmelita! I'm shocked! You're the prank expert!"

"I know! But I have Pranker's Block!" Carmelita plops down onto her bed.

"Why not use one of the pranks you pulled before?"

Carmelita frowns at me. "Are you kidding? If I used the ones I pulled before, people are going to know that I had something to do with it. And, since we've been together a lot lately, you'll get blamed too! No, thank you!"

I don't respond. The pranking section of my mind isn't as complex as Carmelita's is. Or was, really.

After a few moments of silent thinking, my mind wanders off to my favorite music. Just because I don't have good pranking ideas, doesn't mean that my imagination likes running around.

I think about one of Avril Lavigne's albums called Under My Skin. I remember how in some of the pictures, her hair looked green. I wonder if she actually dyed her hair or if they did something to the pictures.

Wait a second...

"Carmelita!" I exclaim, spazzing out on her bed.

"Dude!" she yells balancing herself on her bed. Apparently, she was attempting to go to sleep.

"I just thought of something!"

"Me too," Carmelita says, putting her face in her pillow again. "I realized how tired I was and decided to get some sleep no matter what time it is."

"No! I thought of a prank!"

Carmelita immediatly sat up next to me. "Keep talking."

"Well, what we could do is this..."

**Sunday Night-8:30pm**

Carmelita and I ran down the hall to Bonnie's dorm. Carmelita's carrying the supplies in an oversized pink bag. When we reach the door, I take out my bobby pin, hoping that my sucessful lock-picking streak will continue.

"Are you sure she's not here?" Carmelita asks suspiciously.

"I'm positive! I saw her reading in the lobby. And she glared at me..."

_Click! _

"Yes!" I exclaim. I quickly open the door and bolt inside, closing the door after Carmelita runs in.

"Alright," Carmelita says, "now where the heck is the bathroom?"

"Where else?" I ask. "All these dorms look the same to me."

I run to a door and open it. Yup, there's the bathroom.

"Come on!" I whisper loudly.

Carmelita hurries in and throws the shower curtain open and begins skimming the large bottles on the shelves.

She takes out two large bottles and a medium sized one.

"Okay," she says, "These are the shampoo bottles," she points to the big ones, "and this is the condition-wait she uses Herbal? No wonder her hair is so pretty!"

"Carm! We're not here to exchange hair products!"

"Right, right. My bad."

We empty the shampoo bottles into large plastic bags from the pink bag and we do the same with the conditioner.

"Ready?" she asks.

"Ready," I say.

We begin filling the two large bottles with blue hair dye and the conditioner bottle with dark green hair dye. We pour a little water inside and shake them a bit.

After we stuff them back on the shelves, we run out the bathroom and head for the exit.

"Wait," I whisper.

I look at the knob. It's...turning.

"Hide!" Carmelita whispers loudly.

Oh crap, oh crap, there's nowhere to hide! Everything's in the open! Wait...

I practically lunged under Bonnie's bed. I didn't see where Carmelita went, but I hope she doesn't get caught. I hope _I_ don't get caught! My foot moves to the side abruptly and hits a piece of metal of the bed's legs. I give a slight gasp at the pain and quickly cover my mouth.

Just then, the sheets in front of my face are lifted and I'm looking at...

**O.O Who's she looking at? Well you only have two choices: Either Bonnie or Carmelita. Which one do **_**you**_** think it is? I think it's...hold on, I can't tell you! Whoops! Sorry!**

**I might not be able to update in a while because my English teacher assigned a SUPER HARD project on the Holocaust-don't ask why. This is all Hitler's fault. Stupid Hitler. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have to do this project and I would go on with my merry little life.**

**Anyways...review! Bye!**

**;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER...wait I lost count...THIRTEEN! I think...wait-yeah. :)**

**Giving the fact that it's due this Friday, I'm supposed to be working on my project, but I got **_**really**_** bored with it. Gosh, did Hitler really have to do so much **_**crap**_**? Woah! I just drew the most pretteist-wait...i before e except...-prettiest eyes! Yes, man!**

**As you can see, I need to remind myself the 'I before E' rule while I am writing/typing. Which is a lot more constntly than you think.**

**Hey, my brother is playing this computer game on the other computer and it keeps saying 'Water dam' over and over and I can't help laughing!**

**And that reminds me of this video I saw in Science class one time, called Bill Nye the Science Guy. And he was talking about water dams and he kept saying, "Now thats some dam power!" over and over and it was **_**hilarious!**_

**I should probably stop with the stories before my author's note becomes longer than the chapter...**

**Reviewers from the last chapter! Woooooo!:**

**SML- Oh my gosh, yes! Not really...but in Couplets alternate universe, yes! lol :D**

**Callisto- Hmmm...I wonder...**

**Wolf spirit of the northlands- If they were in the wrong room that would be flippin hilarious! Well not to them...it'd be kinda awkward...but still! You like House of Anubis too? Awesome! Go Fabina! I cannot wait til Season 2!**

**Choco Chipmunk- Read to find out! And yes, Hitler was sadly mental, but I personally think he should've went to see psychiatrist, not a therapist, a **_**psychiatrist.**_

**Tabithatibi- I keep wanting to answer but I can't! Scroll down to see! O.O And yes, Quigley is awesome and Violet is definetly one of my favorite characters in this story. :)**

**Scented Candle With Fringe- Ahhh I can't tell you, but you can scroll down and see! :D And I haven't decided where to put your couplet yet, but it**_** will **_**be in this story. :)**

**Wow, my author's note looks long from this Microsoft word pad thi-WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT ANNOYING SOUND OUTSIDE?**

**Ok it stopped. :)**

**Disclaimer: Just to skip to the point because I dont want to make my author's note any longer, I don't own ASOUE!**

**K, so my brother just asked me if owls eat bats...what kind of a question is that? I don't think so...**_**do they? **_**:o -little face! :D**

**Too many little faces!**

**Couplets:**

**Chapter 13: **

...Klaus.

Wait-_Klaus? _What's he doing here?

"Klaus! What are you doing here?"

"Not hiding under the bed, unlike you," he says in a smart-alic tone. I roll my eyes.

"I'm kidding. I actually came to get my jacket back. Bonnie stole it when I wasn't looking and has been telling everyone we're dating-which we're not! In case you heard those rumors."

She did? She better hope it wasn't that brown one! If it was the brown one, I-wait I'm getting off subject. "Hold on," I ask, "How did you get in?"

"Well, I-Ow, gosh, dang it!"

My eyes widen as, out of nowhere, Klaus is kicked in the side and hits the wall. I bring my head out from under the bed. Then I see Carmelita rapidly kicking Klaus while practically yelling, "You stupid, disgusting, idiotic, psychotic, creeper-stalker cakesniffer!"

Klaus, attempting to block her blows, was yelling, "What the heck, Carmelita? Will you leave me the heck alone?"

All of a sudden, he grabs the leg she was kicking him with and pulls it until she falls on the floor. "You touch me again and I'll sue!" She starts kicking him again.

I know they don't like each other, but this is _too_ out of control!

I get out from under the bed and jump in the middle of it all. "You guys! Stop!"

They immiediatly stop. I hear Klaus mumble, "She started it."

"You started it by being a moron!" Carmelita yells.

"Well you're a-"

"Will you two _shut up?_" I yell a little bit louder. Don't they know that Bonnie could open the door at any minute and see us out in the open? Gosh!

"No, Isadora. I wanna hear what he had to say."

"You want to hear what I had to say?" Klaus asks in a normal tone.

"Yes, cakesniffer, I do want to know what you had to say."

"Well I was going to call you a-"

He's interrupted by the unlocking of the door. We all stare at it until the whole knob turns-then the three of us jump under the bed.

I close my eyes tightly and cross my fingers, in hope that we don't get caught.

After a couple of minutes, Carmelita takes a glance from under the bed and whispers, "Don't worry. It's just the janitor changing the trash. Now _I_ pledge, we leave the room behind him."

Then we hear the door open and the janitor walks out. "Now!" Carmelita says.

We crawl out from under the bed and hurry to the already closed door. Klaus's hand is just about to touch the knob when you can hear someone unlocking it from the other side.

"_Really, now_?" I hear him whisper, "_Really_?"

"Hurry!" I whisper quietly and we hide under the stupid bed _again_.

I swear, if I have to hide anymore for the rest of the day, I will scream.

Carmelita looks out and whispers, "It's Bonnie."

"Nah!" Klaus whisper shouts.

"Shh!" I hush.

Carmelita takes another glance from under the bed and whispers more quietly this time, "Okay, she's in the bathroom. Let's get out of here, _now_."

We hurriedly rush out from under the bed to the door _again_.

I whisper to Klaus, "If the door makes a sound while we open it, stay here and stall her."

"Wait,_ what_?"

Carmelita opens the door and it makes a pretty lound sound as she drags me outside with her to the elevator near Bonnie's dorm.

"We have to wait for Klaus," I say, pulling Carmelita's hand from the elevator button.

"No, we don't." She attempts to press the button again, but I stop her. "Yes, we do."

"Who cares?"

"_I_ do!"

"It's not like he's going to die! If Bonnie sees us, she'll know after she washes her hair that we did that to her. Now lets go!"

Then we hear Klaus say, "Oh, you know. Just came to say 'Hi'. So... Hi."

We also hear Bonnie hear say in a stupid, innocent sounding voice, "But, Klaus, from the way you stomped out of my room yesterday, it seemed you like were mad at me."

Klaus laughs a little awkwardly. "Oh, you know...emotions are weird...yeah, I gotta go so...bye." Klaus rushes out of the room frantically pressing the button. The door opens and he shoves us inside and begins frantically pressing the button to close the door and sighs when they do.

"Hey, you seem more stressed than me. What happened in there?" Carmelita asks.

"She was standing just a little bit too close to me. Truth be told, with her, I didn't really like where that was headed."

"Hasn't she done enough?" I blurt out. They both stare at me.

Carmelita steps in by changing the subject abruptly, "Now I don't know about you two, but I think that there is some unresolved tension here."

"What are you talking about? You and I have always hated each other." Klaus asks.

Carmelita scoffs. "Not you and me, you and _Isadora_."

Klaus looks at me. I open my mouth to say something, but I get lost in his beautiful, green eyes and my mind isn't able to process any words.

You know, I never noticed his eyes were that dark shade of green. Dark, but not too dark. Is it because of his contacts? No, because he told me once that his contacts made his eyes lighter but he barely wears them, anyway.

It's not a bad thing, really. If I could choose whenever I could look into his eyes, I would-

"Um, _hello_? Earth to Kladora! Earth to Kladora! The dorm lobby awaits!" Carmelita waves her hand between us and I awkwardly shift out of my daydream.

"Girl talk! Get out!" Carmelita shoves Klaus out of the open elevator doors and presses the number for the floor that her room is on.

"Okay, am I missing something here? What just happened? You two were staring at each other like newly-weds. I thought you were mad at him like I am!"

"Well, for starters," I say, "I'm in love Klaus Baudelaire."

**Kladora moment! Wooo!**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. She admitted that to herself already. Well I think she did...or was that another story? I really don't remember...but if any of you want to go back and check, let me know! ****But hey, even if she did, she never told anyone she loved him! So it's all good. :)**

**And as for the cliffy in the last chapter: It was Klaus! If you guessed Klaus, you are an AWESOME WINNER! If you guessed Carmelita too, you're an AWESOME WINNER too because that was who it was originally going to be. But see, the reviews changed that because reviews give me ideas to make the story more interesting so reviews are amazing. :)**

**No one guessed Bonnie, so we don't have to go through that.**

**SML, you're an AWESOME WINNER too because I stuck the cleaning lady/guy in there! :D**

**By the way, if you're reading A Series of Strange Events II and wondering why I haven't updated in so long, I've been getting too caught up in Couplets that I forgot about it for a surprising amount of time (almost a week). Even when I remembered, I never typed. I know, I'm mean. :( But expect an update by the end of this week! :) **

**Review please! And tell me what you thought!**

***says while walking away*: Seriously, my author notes arw getting way too long...**

**;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 12! Whoa. Hold On. Well isn't someone still stuck in the past? Whoops! I lose track of the chapters too much.**

**OK, without looking, I'm going to guess the chapter number!**

**Chapter...14?**

***looks***

**Yay! I'm right!**

**Chapter 14 rated T for reference of beer and drugs.**

**And if there are, lets say ten year olds reading this, they don't need that stuff in their minds. So they have been warned. Even if it is a minor reference.**

**Reviewers from Chapter 13:**

**Callisto- No! I don't want you to die, I'm sorry! Don't worry, I try less cliffhangers. :)**

**SML- Your welcome! Your comments are awesome!**

**Scented Candle With Fringe- Thank you! Wha-for real? Yes, it's horrible, isn't it?. :( And now I kinda feel bad because I turned mine in. :( But there was that small amount of time that we had to stress over stupid Hitler projects together! Good luck with that crazy world-war-starter!**

**super16simone- Thank you! If it was desperate, than, snap, I'm like that a lot too! lol! And I wrote more, so...HAPPINESS!**

**One of my friends at school says she doesn't like Avril Lavigne and she kinda sucks. I object! And one of my guy firneds says she sucks and she's like another Lady Gaga. I EXTREMELY OBJECT!**

**What do you think about that? I find Avril Lavigne to be completely amazing and not like Lady Gaga in **_**any way**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story, the chapters, the reviewers, Hitler projects, Avril Lavinge, Lady Gaga, Couplets, and ASOUE. I own nothing. Literally...:(**

**This chapter takes place on Sunday, the day before the project for Miss Bass's class is due... Just thought you should know that :P**

**Couplets:**

**Chapter 13: **

"You're what?" Carmelita yells.

The elevator door dings on her floor and the door opens. A guy I recognize as Mason begins to step in.

"Nuh-uh, Mason!" Carmelita yells at him, "Girl Talk! Go!"

He raises an eyebrow as he holds his hands up in defense and takes a step back.

I remember when I used to have a crush on him...*sigh* those were the days...then I met _Klaus_. And I haven't been _exactly_ the same...

When the doors close, Carmelita presses the button for the top floor, "You're _what?_"

"I'm in love with Klaus. Don't make me spell it out."

"Let me get a hold on what just happened in here," she says, "First, the Bonnie prank thing. Second, Kladora moment. Third-"

"Wait," I stop her, "Kladora? When you did you come up with that?"

"A while ago. Celebrities have pet names, why not us? Or in this case, you and Klaus?"

"Um, sure...okay continue."

"So, third, you announce your undying love for him?"

"I didn't announce my so called 'undying love' for him. I specifically said 'I'm in love with Klaus Baudelaire'. Not 'Klaus Baudelaire is the love of my life and I'll die if I don't see him everyday!' Geez, don't exaggerate so much!"

"Okay, sorry, but...do you really love him?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. That would be stupid."

The elevator opens at the top floor. She closes the doors and presses the button for the lobby.

"Do we really have to keep doing this?" I say, referring to us staying in the elevator. "Can't we go to your room?"

"Haven't you ever heard the saying 'Walls have ears'? Someone could eavesdrop on us!"

"Better than being video taped," I say, gesturing to the video camera on the ceiling.

Carmelita crosses her arms. "Good point..."

**In Carmelita's room...**

"So you-" Carmelita is interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She looks at the name and smiles.

She flips it open and begins talking, "Hey, Peter!...Really, what?...He's _what?_...You _can't_ be serious!...But he _knows_ that I don't like her! How could he do this to me?...Me too...You know what? I'm going to dump him_ right now._...Yeah, of course I am. Thanks for the heads-up, Peter! Bye!" She hangs up.

I sit down on the edge of Carmelita's bed. "What was that all about?"

She holds up a finger and dials a number in her phone. "Hi, Jake?... Don't call me that anymore!... You _know_ why I'm mad! Don't play dumb with me!... I _told_ you I didn't like her! Why would you do this?... Yeah, who else?... No! Stop! It's over Jake! _O-ver_!" She hangs up her phone.

I'm a little confused...obviously I missed something here. "Uh, Carm..."

Carmelita smiles triumphantly at her phone, "I could _so_ be an actress!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh, my bad! You don't know what happened, do you?"

"It sounded like you broke up with your boyfriend..."

"Yeah! I did!" She falls backward onto her bed, laughing.

"Oh my gosh, can you please tell me what just happened here?" I ask, impatiently.

"Okay, okay, gosh. You sound like my wife." She sits upright on her bed.

"So," she starts, "I've had a huge crush on Peter since forever right? Well, his best friend, Jake, asked me out. So I decided to take that chance to get him jealous."

"Did it work?" I ask.

"Does Geico save you more 15% or more on car insurance?"

I frown. "I don't know. I don't know, really. I don't have a car."

"I do! Except I have State Farm..."

"So, Peter..." I say, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Oh, right! So, yeah, Peter got jealous. Whenever the three of us were together, he would act all...well...not Peter. A lot more quiet. And before I started dating Jake, he would be all lively. Then, whenever Jake and I were around him, he would be...blah. And whenever it was just me and him, he would be all Peter again! So that counts for something, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," I agree. "What did he call you to tell you?"

"Oh, nothing important," Carmelita says in a dull voice. "Just that Jake was going to dump me for Bonnie. So I pretended to act mad when I actually could care less. And, as you witnessed, I broke up with him. But out of all of the girls at this school, did he really have to pick _Bonnie_? Goodness! Anyways, when I told Peter I was going to break up with him, he sounded like he won the lottery! So that's basically how it went down."

"So," I say say slowly, trying to comprehend what she told me, "you used Jake just to get Peter's heart?"

Carmelita stares at me with a big grin plastered on her face as she violent nods her head. "Mmm-hmm!"

I smile, "Interesting."

**About an hour later...**

I walk down the hall towards the elevator.

Quigley and Duncan must be yelling at each other about where I am. That has happened quite a few number of times. And if I don't get there soon, Violet will join the fight and then some one will call the cops and we'll all be taken downtown where the cops will test all of us for beer and drugs.

Just like last time.

Oh, snap, I gotta get down there now!

I press the button for the elevator. A few seconds later, the doors open and I walk in. I don't pay attention to the person who was in it already...until he speaks.

"Hey, Iz," I look to my left, surprised to see Klaus.

"Oh, hey, Klaus."

We stand next to each other for a few awkward seconds. Then we both, surprisingly, speak at the same time, "Look, I'm sorry."

Then again, at the same time, "Wait, why are you sorry?"

At the same time...again, we say, "You go first."

The elevator doors open.

Klaus closes it and presses the button for the top floor.

"Oh my gosh, we're doing this again!" I say, referring to being with Carmelita in the elevator earlier.

"Doing what again?" he asks, confused.

"Never mind," I say, waving it off. "Look, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. For accusing you without knowing the whole story. For not listening to you. Basically, I'm sorry for everything."

"Apology accepted," Klaus says, smiling, "So what changed your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Isadora I know doesn't give in unless it's for good reason. What was it?"

I sigh, "The other day, in the shack, Violet told me what happened. Well, she yelled it, actually. She also said she witnessed it all. Wait, no, _shouted_."

The doors open and I press the button for the dorm lobby.

Klaus laughs lightly, "Did she have some animal crackers?"

"I believe so, yes. Now why are _you_ sorry?"

Klaus looks up, "Let's see...how do I word this? For making you believe that I liked Bonnie, or something among the lines of that. It makes a lot more sense in my head. Everything, I guess. And alot because it seems like the right thing to say when a girl is mad at you."

I laugh and pat his arm, "Smart boy."

The doors open and we walk into the dorm lobby.

"I thought we left you in the lobby, how come you were back upstairs?" I ask.

"I remembered that I had to work with Jason on something."

We walk outside into the cold night.

"So, are we cool?" He asks, holding out his hand.

I put my hand in his to shake it, "Yeah, we're cool."

"No, Izzy,_ hold _my hand," he says laughing lightly.

"Oh," I say, feeling stupid.

As I place my hand in his, I feel..._something. _Its hard to explain really. Like that Cinderella III movie. Something like that.

As we walk, I remember detention. It seems like a long time ago. He must've been pretty embarressed.

"Hey, Klaus," I say, "About what happened in detention.."

"Oh, yeah, detention," he stops walking, but doesn't let go. I look up at him and see him blushing slightly.

"Hey, don't-"

I'm interrupted by Duncan yelling from the shack yards away, "I'LL KILL HIM!"

Then Violet yelling, "YOU'LL DO NO SUCH THING, OR_ I'LL _KILL _YOU_!"

"DO IT!"

"OKAY, LET ME GO GET SUNNY'S PAN!"

"Oh my gosh, I forgot!" I slap myslef mentally. I sprint to the shack with Klaus right behind me.

I throw the door open as we run inside.

Not noticing we're there, Quigley yells, "I'M TELLING YOU! SHE'S AT THAT FREAKING POND THING! Oh wait, there she is."

He finishes calmly, looking at us.

Seeing us together, Duncan shouts, "Klaus likes Isadora!"

Violet facepalms herself as Quigley says, "She already knows that, you idiot! It's the other way around!"

"Oh," Duncan says quietly, "Hey, do me a favor, and go back and we'll try this again."

"Klaus, come on," Violet orders, pulling him towards the door, "We need to go over the grocery list. Sunny's running out of ingredients to make those animal crackers!"

She pushes him outside and closes the door behind them.

I turn to my brothers. "Do you two _really_ have to scream at each other everytime I'm not here when it's dark out?"

"Well, we don't know where you are!" Duncan defends.

"Next time," I say holding up my phone, "call me."

**It's done! Woo! My fingers are tired. So Klaus and Isadora are cool now and Carmelita has a love life too. So while my sister reads over this chapter, I'm going to let my hands rest.**

**Review please!**

**;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**See, you hate me now don't you? I'm sorry! How many times have I said 'I'm sorry' in this story? Probably a bajillion times...**

**But I am, last week was Spring Break and I was like on HARRY POTTER MODE and I had to get confirmed...yeah, my exucuses are lame...but I uploaded...:)**

**Reviewers from chapter 14!**

**shadowsniper35- Thank you! Your so nice! :D**

**Scented Candle With Fringe- Thanks you! And here that chapter for your 900 and something please's! :D (Good luck with that serial killer war guy too:)) Oh, and I came up with all these options to put in your couplet, but I aven't found an awesome yet...BUT I WILL. I'm sorry, I'm a very determined person. :)**

**super16simone- Yes! They are! Kladora is my favorite ASOUE couple! And Violet is my favorite character in my stories.:) To answer your question, I don't think so...if I mention something from the books, it'll probably be a small reference...so yeah. :)**

**Callisto- Your welcome! And here with chapter with no cliffhanger :)...I hope...I haven't really started at this typing moment...**

**kaela- Thank you! :)**

**emgem2000- Thanks! And I wrote more, so yay! :)**

**true cat lover- Thank you! And so I've been told. :) I try less cliffhangers. :)**

**Wolf spirit of the northlands****- ****Probably. O.o I don't know, I don't know really. Whenever I start typing her that's how she ends up...That's a really good idea, actually. :) In fact, it gave me a new idea. A quite different one, though, but it sure helped. And your idea is pretty good. :) If you would like me to put in this story, I could put it in and give you ****FULL**** credit for that idea. :D**

**Oh my gosh, you guys! I almost have 100 reviews! I've never gotten that much! I will dedicate a chapter to the 100th reviewer to celebrate! Wooo! :D**

**Whoa...this glass pebble magnifies stuff...I'm going to put it over my eye and look in the mirror...dude, thats so weird!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ASOUE! Or Couplets! Or fun glass pebbles! Or Harry Potter! Isn't that just **_**sad**_**?**

**K, so while I play with my glass pebble, you can you read the story. :)**

**Oh my gosh, I'm looking back at chapter 14 and I accidentally put:**

**Couplets:**

**Chapter **_**13**_**: instead of **_**14**_

**I guess I forgot to change it...my bad...**

**IMPORTANT: I know you all read that the math project was due on a Friday, but my sister changed it for me to make it due on the Monday in this chapter. So, just remember that...**

**Couplets:**

**Chapter 15:**

"Get up, Izzy!" Quigley yells, throwing a pillow at my face, "Time for school!"

My face still under the pillow, I yell at him, "Throw another object at me and I'll smack you!" I throw the pillow at him and it hits him in his stomach. He pretends like he's been stabbed and falls to the ground.

Duncan walks over to him and nudges his leg, but Quigley doesn't move.

"Yay!" Duncan cheers. Then, while skipping around Quigley, he sings, "Ding dong! The brother's dead! The brother's dead! The brother's dead! Ding dong the wicked brother's dead!"

Quigley grabs Duncan by the ankle and pulls him down on the ground, and they begin wrestling each other on the floor.

I roll my eyes and leave the shack to get ready.

**An amount of time later...**

I'm sitting on my bed, watching my brothers wrestle. I came back, like, ten mintues ago and they're still going at it! We only have twenty mintues left till school starts, I think I should put an end to this.

"Guys! We have to go to school soon! Get ready!"

They stop for a second. Quigley looks at me. "What about your project? I don't see you getting that ready! And that's due today!"

"What project?" I ask confused.

Quigley smirks. "Your _math_ project."

Oh snap.

I forgot all about it. Carmelita and I both did.

Well. Doesn't my life stink?

I bolt out of the shack and run to the dorm building. I press the elevator button a million times before it opens. I pace around in the elvator with a huge knot in my stomach. We had the stuff it just wasn't...together...

I sprint to Carmelita's dorm and almost run into somebody. I pound on the door and run in when it's opened.

"What the heck, Iz? If you want to talk, just wait a few minutes till we're in class!" Carmelita says.

"I can wait," I start, "but the project can't!"

"What-," she starts, then realizes what I'm talking about, "Oh...that's due today isn't it?"

I nod my head.

"Oh," Carmelita says, "Well then..."

She runs to her bed and pulls out the poster and everything out from under it.

"Ugh! We haven't done anything!" I complain, "Well there was that one time but it doesn't really count and..."

"Calm down, Iz!" Carmelita says. "We just have to glue stuff...and decorate everything...and cut stuff...and...stuff."

The next twenty mintues are filled with complaints, scattered glue, 'dump all the glitter here', and a whole bucnh of trash.

When we're finally done, the poster looks pretty good...if you squint your eyes.

"You know, she didn't ask for big decorations. How'd we end up with such a big mess?" Carmelita asks, messing with her gluey fingers.

"I don't know, really," I say, picking a piece of paper from my hair, "But on Friday, she said that it was 40% of our grade and that she might as well fail us if we didn't cover the poster with glitter."

"Oh yeah," Carmelita says. She points at my uniform, "You have a little glitter on your...everywhere."

I laugh a little bit. Then I look at her digital clock and it reads: 7:58.

I let out a short scream and drag Carmelita and the poster to the door. "We have to get to school in, like, five seconds!"

I open the door and drag her and the poster out with me.

"But I need my keys or I'll be locked out!"

"I'll pick the lock for you!" I yell.

We rush to elevator and when it opens, immidatly push the button for the dorm lobby.

"I can't be late again!" Carmelita says as we run out of the elevator, into the dorm lobby, then outside towards the school. "Nero said that he'd suspend me for two weeks if I'm late anymore this year! And my dad said he'd cut me off if I got suspended again!"

We run as quickly as we can and throw ourselves into Miss Bass's room. Carmelita falls on the floor as the bell rings, and she brings me with her. We sit up, out of breath.

I weakly toss the poster to the desk where other people put theirs.

"Aw, crap it!" she says, "We forgot our stuff!"

"Whatever," I say, "we'll go back during lunch,"

"MISS QUAGMIRE AND MISS SPATTS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE FLOOR?"

Carmelita moans, "Miss Bass, can't you let two exhausted girls lie on the floor for a few minutes? Where's your heart?"

The class laughs.

Miss Bass looks down and glares at us. "I don't have a heart. NOW GET IN YOUR SEAT!"

Carmelita and I struggle to get up, it took us a bit, but we finally get in our seats.

One of the things I found out about Carmelita, is that, like me, she is not athletic _at all. _Which is why we are horribly exhausted.

Just then, Bonnie comes running into the classroom with a hat on, and takes her seat behind Klaus.

"Bonnie, dear," Miss Bass says sweetly, ugh, so sweet it makes me want to throw up, "students aren't allowed to wear hats in class. So please take it off."

"Actually, Miss Bass, I don't think that that is such a good idea..." Bonnie says, her voice trailing off.

"Bonnie," Miss Bass says, her voice getting louder, "_take the hat off_."

"But Miss Bass-"

"MISS LAREM! TAKE! THE HAT! OFF!"

Bonnie freezes. After a few seconds, seeing that there was no way out, she reaches for her hat.

I look at Carmelita, she's biting her lip, trying to keep from smiling and doing a bad job of it.

I look back at Bonnie as she slowly removes the hat from her head. And the whole class watches as her green hair falls down to her first, all you hear is whispers.

"MISS LAREM! WHY IS YOUR HAIR GREEN?" Miss Bass yells, with a horrified look.

"Why is her hair green? 'Why does she have boogers on head?' is more like it!" someone asks loudly and everybody laughs.

I look at Carmelita, and she's coverign her smile with her hand. Then we, unostentatiously, do our hand shake we came up with the other night.

Miss Bass must've seen, because she looks at Carmelita and I and yells, "WHAT ARE YOU TWO SO HAPPY ABOUT? DID YOU DO THIS TO HER AS A JOKE? DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? I'LL SHOW YOU FUNNY! DETENTION! THREE HOURS! FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK! HOW IS THAT FOR FUNNY?"

"But we-" I start.

"I SAID 'HOW IS THAT FOR FUNNY'?"

The room is silent.

Someone in the back says, "I don't know, both are equally funny. Can I get back to you on that?"

"DETENTION, MR. BARNER! THREE HOURS!"

Silence.

I look back at Bonnie. She's looking down at her desk, but I can still see the tears roll down her cheek. I feel a sudden pang of guilt. I don't remember ever making someone cry...until now. And it feels horrible.

I feel eyes on me and find myself looking at Klaus. He has a confused look on his face, then he looks away. I look down at my desk.

I hear Miss Bass say, "Come to my desk, Bonnie, I'll give you a pass that'll let you wear the hat the whole day."

"The rest or you," Miss Bass continues in a normal tone, "get a book from the shelf and measure it in inches, then find the perimeter and area."

Everyone gets up and walks to the shelf in the back. Carmelita walks behind me and whispers, "Was she crying?" I nod my head. She doesn't say anything more.

**Soooo, you liiiiiiike? I felt kinda bad for Bonnie, making her cry and all...but its a story and what has to happen or nothing interesting will come. Would you have felt guilty? I would. O.O I would've felt horrible if I was in Isadora's place, I hate tears.**

**Yeah, I listened to this kinda sad song with a kinda sad video on YouTube, so I'm a little...blah.**

**By the way, I have that important testing this week, so slap me if I don't upload again, cause that's my goal. :)**

**Next chapter in Klaus's POV!**

**Anyways, review!**

**"On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright." **

**~ Love The Way You Lie Part 2 (Ariana Grande's cover because it's so much better)**

**;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Just for the record, I was going to upload on Saturday, but Fanfiction wasn't letting me log in so...but it's all good now! And everything below the line was typed on Saturday.**

**By the way, I might have Strep! Woo! I know, I shouldn't be happy. But _everyone_ is getting strep. My friend got it, my sister got it twice, this author got it twice and I'm like "I want to miss school too!" So I might miss school. Yay! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 16 is here now! Yay! Woo! Hooray! I don't think anyone says 'Hooray' anymore...**

**I wish I had a funny story to tell you people but NOTHING EVER SEEMS GOOD ENOUGH.**

**I got a lot of reviews after I posted the last chapter...I think about half of them were for other chapters, but thats ok, because I love reviews all the same! Woooooo!**

**Reviewers to thank from the last chapter:**

**super16simone- I know right? It's so sad :(**

**Callisto- I'm scared...but hey that means you like it! In a weird sort of way...I'm just not going to say anything else...**

**OddSakura- Really? Well thats sad! :( See, you and me are just nice like that, feeling guilty about that kind of stufferz, I mean. Anyways, Thank You!**

**Tabithatibi- Thank You! Yes, I agree, Bonnie is horrible. And yeah, Isadora would feel guilty. I always saw her as emotional. :)**

**bluelotus22- I'm the same way! And, for Pete's sake, I wrote it! xD Thanks!**

**sockmonkeylover2000- Yes, that is very true. But it's all part of the plot! Trust me, everything will get better! :)**

**I would also like to thank Lotsofluv, Aya Toshu, and, again, sockmonkeylover2000. They all reviewed recently multiple...multiple...multiple times for different chapters, and I thanks them! :D**

**111 reviews! Woooooooo! That's so awesome! **

**And now, as promised, this chapter is dedicated to the 100th reviewer: OddSakura!**

**(Audience in background cheers loudly) Wooo!**

**But don't worry, I love all the reviewers, readers...reviews, readers...I don't think that there are anymore types of people that are associated with this story...**

**GAH! MY AUTHORS NOTE IS TOO LONG AGAIN!**

**WE START CHAPTER NOW.**

**Couplets:**

**Chapter 16:**

**Klaus's POV **

***Lunch***

I'm sitting in the library in the chair I usually sit in. I have a book with me, but I keep reading the same sentence over and over.

I spent practically half the day trying to find out why Isadora would do such a cruel thing.

Well, I don't know if she did it _for sure. _But I am pretty positive it was her...and Carmelita.

It's pretty obvious if you think about. I mean, why else were they hiding in Bonnie's room? Isadora never did tell me why. But I forgot all about it, until now.

And who says she wasn't part of the scheme with the suspicious liquid, either? I just...don't know who she is anymore...

The Isadora I knew would never want to do something so cruel to someone.

The Isadora I knew was beautiful, sweet, caring, funny, talented, I could go on and on and on, but...I don't know what to think of her now.

It's Carmelita, I know it! I _knew_ she was a bad influence on her! Carmelita never liked Bonnie, so she's been using Isadora to help her humiliate Bonnie and ruin her life!

But why would she pick _Isadora_ to help her? They're natural enemies!

In detention, I accidentally let it slip that I liked Isadora (that got me a mental slap in the face) and since Isadora liked me too (as I was miraculously told by Duncan), then Carmelita could use her to help her prank Bonnie because she was a witness in detention and, since they are supposedly best friends or whatever, Isadora must've have talked to her about me and we're all just puppets in Carmelita's game!

Wow, that was a long run-on sentence.

Ugh, I don't want to think anymore, I need to talk to someone.

I put the book away and walk to the cafeteria. I sit down next to Violet who's rapidly talking to Duncan about why tacos are way better than burritos. When she finishes, Duncan throws the taco on his tray at her and says, "Don't like tacos so much now, do you Violet?"

"You're so immature, Duncan!" she yells as she takes the taco filled napkin off her lap and takes off her taco stained jacket.

"Says the chicka that thinks tacos are better than burritos!"

"I don't think, I know! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to talk to my baby brother who just got here and I don't want him to be a lonely pants!" Violet yells.

"Violet," I groan, "stop calling me your 'baby brother'. And how did you come up with 'lonely pants'?"

Violet pulls me into a horrifyingly tight hug. "But you're my baby brother and I love you!"

I pull away and fix my hair that she messed up in the process of attacking me.

"Stop embaressing him, Vi!" Quigley orders while taking a sloppy bite in his taco, "Men don't like to be called 'baby brother' by their big sister. Call him your 'man brother' or something."

"Quigley," Violet says, "I love you and all, but you don't know what it's like to be a big sister." Then, turning to me, she says, "If you're looking for Isadora. You just missed her. But it was so funny! When Isadora sat down, Carmelita was with her and Carmelita sat down next to Duncan and Duncan was shoving down a burrito he snuck over from Taco Bell a couple blocks away. And Carmelita had the most hilarious face on! Then she was like 'Oh my gosh, this is too awkward.' And she left. Then Isadora got a text and left. I personally think it was from Carmelita, but Sunny doesn't agree with me!"

"That's because I do not understand why Carmelita would text her instead of coming in here and talking to her! We are all in the same building, you know!" Sunny says in a matter-of-fact tone. I smile at how young she sounds, since she has a bigger vocabulary than most children her age.

"Actually," I say, "I'm not looking for Isadora."

Everyone at the table gasps.

What's the big deal?

"You're not looking for Isadora?" Duncan asks, "Like, at_ all_?"

"No..." I say, "Is that such a problem?"

"Your supposed to be in love with her, though," Quigley says.

"In love?" I thought about it, but after what's been happening recently, I don't know.

I get up. "I'm going for a walk."

I keep walking until I'm outside in front of the school. I see Bonnie sitting down on the front steps. I walk down the steps and sit down.

She looks at me and says, "I suppose you're going to make fun of me too."

"No."

We sit there for a few minutes in silence.

Bonnie sighs. "I know you like Isadora."

"Truth be told," I say, "I don't think I know anything anymore."

"But you two are close, right?" she asks.

I nod.

"I know you probably know this already, but I just want to say that I like you," she says as she keeps her stare in front of her,"And even if you say you don't know if you like her, I know that you do. But, somewhere deep inside, I think that you like me too, and you should choose me. I have a perfectly good reason why."

"And what's that reason?"

"Because I'm pretty much your only choice," she answers.

What's she talking about?

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"What I mean is, if Isadora wasn't interested in you at all, she's definetly not now."

I frown. "What makes you think that?"

She sighs and pulls out her phone. While pressing a few buttons, she says, "A friend of mine took this picture yesterday and sent it to me because she knew that I knew that you would want to see this."

Bonnie hands me her phone so I can look at the picture. Its a picture of a boy and girl walking while holding hands. It was taken from a distance, so I can't really make out the people.

I look closer and I see that it's Isadora holding hands with...Jake Bradston? What the freaking crap? He's the most dangerously stupid guy I've ever met! What does she see in him? Obviously, Isadora has changed a lot more than I thought she did.

"Surprised?" Bonnie asks.

"Very," I mutter angrily.

"I also think that she may be the one who's been doing these mean things to me. Her and Carmelita. I mean, they never liked me from the first moment we met. Espically Isadora. Now I know you'll probably defend or something, but-"

"-Actually...I've been thinking the same thing."

We're silent for a few minutes, then we hear the bell ring from inside the building. When we stand up, Bonnie says, "So you think about it and you can let me know when you decide whether you like me or not." And she walks away.

The rest of the day my mind is stuck on Isadora. By the time the bell that means school's over, I've had enough of thinking about how _stupid_ she's acting and I know that I have to comfront her about this. So I make my way to Mr. Remora's classroom where she's in detention.

**Well that's** **a bit...depressing. Poor Klaus is confused. :( And, hopefully you noticed, at the begining of the chapter, he got it ALL WRONG. And now she's supposedly dating Jake Bradston? O.o Remember him? If you don't, he's the guy that Carmelita used to get Peter jealous. If you don't know who Peter is, then you need to go back a few chapters.**

**Did any of you watch iCarly: iOMG? I was like 'Oh My Gosh!' It was crazy :D It was funny too. :)**

**And I wouldv'e uploaded yesterday, but Fanfiction wouldn't let me log in. So...:P**

**"Then this thing turned out so evil. Don't know why I'm still surprised."**

**~ Love The Way You Lie Part 2 (Ariana Grande's cover again because it is **_**still**_** so much better)**

**Review please!**

**;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter something...I really don't remember...well isn't this nice? You have an author with horrifying memory skills.**

**Ahhhhh I'm still waiting for the Internet to load...**

**Come on, Windows...respond...**

**Anyways, about the last chapter, was it really that sad? I had people going 'NOOO!' over here and people about to cry over there...AND I MAJORLY APOLOGIZE BECAUSE NOW I FEEL SO BAD.**

**So here's another chapter that'll probably make you sob your eyes out...actually I don't know. That's where you come in with your review! And this time it's in Klaus's POV **_**again**_**. Did I say this chapter was going to be Isadora's POV? I don't remember.**

**...Horrifying memory skills, I'm telling you...**

**Please excuse the longness of my author's note. :)**

**Reviewers from Chapter 16!:**

**OddSakura- xD I'm sorry, but your review is really funny! And, yes, SHUT UP KLAUS, WHAT DO YOU KNOW? :D **

**- Yeah I didn't mean for Carmelita to become nice, but I had an **_**epiphany**_**! :D Ha ha, take as many notes as you need! Wait a second, I'm making this stuff up...forget I said anything...xD**

**Choco Chipmunk- Someone's confused...don't worry! Author Person fix everything! **

**Tabithatibi- I know, huh? She must go somewhere and leave Kladora alone! But she has to stay a little longer for the story, so...thanks for the compliment!**

**super16simone- xD Yeah, I love Kladora too, but don't worry! There will be happiness! It's just gonna take a bit to get there...**

**Wolf spirit of the northlands- Aww..:( Yeah, I'll PM you..soon.. :D**

**Aya Toshu- Gosh, does Bonnie really have to butt into everything? Yeah, I despise stupid Bonnie.**

**Theskittels98- xD I could do that...*imagines Bonnie pushed off cliff* Wasn't it? (iOMG) :D**

**Callisto- I'm scared..xD But seriously...O.o**

**sockmonkey2000- I know, huh?**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge- Aww! I'm sorry! And I'm sorry if this chapter is sad as well...A Series of Strange Events is my parody of ASOUE. :)**

**bluelotus22- I is sorry! :( Funny about your brother by the way! xD Author is scared of mallets...*clicks upload* lol**

**Emgem2000- I don't remember either..:P thank you! :D**

**Scented Candle With Fringe- Yeah, I aplojize for not uploading...I apolojize to my front door too...xD**

**And Dancingchocolatesmudge reviewed for previous chapters very recently, so thank you for that too. :)**

**Snap...that's the most reviews I have ever gotten for a chapter...**_**lots**_** of typing...well, time for disclaimer! Take it away, Duncan!**

**Duncan: Author Person, whose name escapes me, doesn't own me, her, or shnapers of ASOUE!**

**Very well said. :)**

**By the way, I have apparently had strep for a week...and I feel like a happy little seven year old! But I'm thirteen...maybe I should go back to the doctors'...**

**(Let's pretend I put it was **_**really**_** cloudy and gray in the last chapter)**

**Couplets:**

**Chapter 17:**

**Klaus's POV**

I storm into Mr. Remora's classroom. What's he doing with his bananas? Is that banana up his nose...okay he's strange...wait a second. Where's Isadora and the rest of her little detention people?

"Uh..Mr. Remora?" I say awkwardly.

"Mr. Baudelaire? When did you get here? Shoudn't you be running in a playground or something? Go! Get out of here!" Mr. Remora walks over to me and begins pushing me out of the room.

"But wait! Where's detention?" I ask quickly as he finally shoves me out the door.

"Ugh! Don't you listen to the announcements?" he scoffs, "Detention, along with other after school activities, has been canceled because of the large thunder storm approaching! Every student is to be in his or her room! Now go!"

"Wait! Why are you still here?" I ask curiously.

Mr. Remora holds up his banana. "Because I have a banana." Then he slams the door in my face.

At first I wonder what he meant by 'Because I have a banana'. But he's weird, so I quickly shake it off and run out of the school to find Isadora. While I'm running through the school, I quickly text Bonnie to send me the picture she showed me earlier today. I recieve the picture when I'm finally outside. As I run down the school steps, I hear thunder breaking across the sky and it begins to drizzle lightly.

Thinking she's with Carmelita, I run over to the dorm building. I look inside the lobby for a few minutes, but I didn't find her. Finally, as I'm walking just outside the dorm building, just when the rain seems to drop harder with every clash of thunder, I see two figures running through the rain towards the building. I run to them so fast we almost run into each other when I reach them. Isadora and Carmelita, coming from the shacks.

"Klaus," she says quietly, like she's worried.

"Isadora," I say, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Her eyes dart to the side and back at me, she still looks worried. "Why?"

Why? I couldn't get you out of my mind today! You and the crazy, confusing things you do! I'm filled with so many confused thoughts I might as well explode! And you ask me _why_?

"You've changed!" I blurt out.

She frowns. "What do you mean I've changed? I'm still the same Isadora I was yesterday."

"Yes, you are. And the same one before that. But not the same Isadora that I knew last week, or the week before. You're not the same Isadora I met a long time ago!" I argue.

"What are you talking about? I haven't changed at all!" she defends.

The rain is viciously pouring down now and we're soaking wet and lightning lights up the sky while the thunder crashes our ears.

I'm quiet for a few seconds. Then, before I think about it, the words spill out of me. "You were probably the nicest person in the world! And now you're doing these cruel things as an attepmt to ruin Bonnie's life! Is it your goal or something now? To humiliate her constantly? This isn't like you!" I'm yelling loudly now, over the thunder crashes and gallons of rain hitting the ground.

"I never said it was my goal," she says in her normal tone, but with an edge.

All my frustration of the day explodes. "Then why were you doing it, Isadora? Was it just for fun? Is it fun to humiliate people now? Did I miss this memo? You know, you never did tell me why! And now it's so easy for you to be friends with your enemy? Not too long ago, you and Carmelita were screaming at each other! Remember the big fight you two got into last month? It would have been a blood bath if I hadn't stepped in to help you!"

I notice that Carmelita, who I totally forgot about until now, has taken a few steps backward when I mention the fight between her and Isadora.

Isadora is silent. She crosses her arms and turns her head away. I keep yelling, "And we can't forget about your new _boyfriend_, now can we?"

She snaps her head back at mine. "Boyfriend?"

I stick my hand in pockets and pull out my phone. I press a few buttons and hold the phone in front of Isadora and pray she gets a good look at it before the rain ruins the battery.

"Yeah, Jake Bradston. Whenever he's brought up you always complain on how dangerously stupid he is! And how you can't stand that he acts like he's better than everybody else! I might as well say, Isadora, that _I_ loved you, but, apparently, I'm no match for an _idiot_!" My soaking wet hair covers my face and I move it out of the way.

She uncrosses her arms and looks as if she's deep in thought.

I can hear the rain pelting everything around us.

Isadora finally looks up at me and takes a step towards me and reaches for my arm. "Klaus, you don't understand.."

I angrily push her arm away. "I understand perfectly! The only thing I don't get is _why_! I don't know who you are anymore!"

"Klaus, you're not listening to me," she says, her voice growing louder with each word.

"I've always listened to you! I've always been here to listen to you! But it's like you're pushing me away!"

"Don't say another word, Klaus! You don't know what you're talking about!" she yells at me.

"I know _exactly_ what I'm talking about! Just because I didn't hear it from you doesn't mean that I'm wrong!" I push past Isadora and walk towards the shacks that I could barely see because of the foggy rain.

"Klaus! Don't walk away from me! You're not letting me talk! Just _listen_ to me!" she yells to me.

I stop walking and turn around. I can't tell if the drops of water on her face are raindrops or teardrops, but when she starts yelling, I can hear the tears in her voice.

"I know Bonnie told you all of this! She's messing with your head so she can fill your mind with lies! _Please_, Klaus!"

"Well I'm not hearing anything from you! And everything she says is making sense while everything you say and do is a bunch of puzzle pieces that no one can put together! And you know what else? I've had enough!" I turn around again and continue to stomp away.

"Klaus, please! You have to believe me!" her cries begin to sound more like begs.

Still walking away, I shout, "I've had enough of you Isadora! I'm _done_!"

She's calling for me, but I don't look back.

**That's a little depressing...**

**When I first fixed up this chapter in my head, I almost cried, but I've thought about it so much I guess the feeling went away...what do **_**you**_** think about it? Review Review Review!**

**By the way, the reason why it took me forever to upload, is I got in big trouble and I couldn't get on the computer...then the next week there was this big storm thing...I was okay...my power went out for **_**FIVE DAYS**_**, but you know, that's okay.**

**But I typed up the whole chapter, like, two or three weeks ago, but, like I said before, I got in really big trouble and wasn't allowed to use electronics. And then my sister wanted more detail so I was like '**_**Fine'**_**. I think I did a bad job...I'm sorry...**

**"Even angels have their wicked schemes and you take that to new extremes."**

**~ Love The Way You Lie Part 2 (Ariana Grande's cover again because I still like it better)**

**;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm Back! Yaaaaay! And with a perfectly good explanation! If you read both of my author's notes in Chapter 13 of A Series of Strange Events II, then my explanation will be clearer. But to sum it all up:**

**My parents decided to get AT&T's new TV service or whatever. When the AT&T guys installed their TV thing, they broke the internet and decided they didn't want to fix. Their TV thing was a rip off by the way. So last week we switched to Charter. And now we have internet! Thank you Charter people! But I seriously miss DirectTV.**

**So yeah, if you care, there it is. I would've typed up this chapter when AT&T made us temporarily omish, but I needed the chapter that was on the internet. Wait a second...it was in my documents...wow...I feel horribly stupid...**

**Now for the many reviewers that reviewed Chapter 17! I would put a response, but I'm pretty sure you don't remember what you put.:**

**Callisto**

**bluelotus22**

**qrox**

**super16simone**

**OddSakura**

**Sockmonkeylover2000 or as you are now JeanetteMiller4eva**

**qwertyuiop**

**Scented Candle With Fringe**

**Choco Chipmunk**

**The dude with the tattoo x2**

**dancingchocolatesmudge**

**Tabithatibi**

**person with no name**

**MissLoZSoue39**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**

**How many is that? 1...2...5...15 reviewers! Snap! You people are awesome. :) And that makes 145 total! You guys are amazing! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer Time!: I don't own ASOUE! I own copies of the books if thats what you want...no? Then we have nothing to say to each other.**

**Since I haven't uploaded in forever, you may have forgotten whats going on, so I'll give you a review:**

**Isadora and Carmelita put green hair dye in Bonnie's shampoo. Bonnie showed up in class with green hair. Isadora and Carmelita get detention. Klaus begins questioning. Klaus has a talk with Bonnie. Bonnie tells him he needs to pick her or Isadora. Then she fills his head with lies. Then Klaus yells at Isadora in the middle of a storm.**

**I think your memory is refreshed now.**

**K! On with the story!**

**Couplets:**

**Chapter 18:**

**Isadora's POV**

I'm sitting in Miss Bass's class-because, unfortunatly, she now teaches History because the History teacher quit because she said she was being harrassed by her fellow co-workers when Nero's voice comes on the intercom. "Detention is canceled because of the large thunder storm arriving. All students should be in their rooms. Unfortunatly for you children, my concert has been canceled. But thats okay because we'll make it up tomorrow. I have cleared the whole day for an all day concert for me. That is all."

Everyone in the room groans. Mr. Remora walks in at the moment and decides to point laugh at us with banana pieces in his mouth. "Mwahaha, you stupid monkeys! Tomorrow's my day off! So I don't have to go!"

He hands Miss Bass something and leaves.

Duncan, who is sitting behind me, is mumbling, "Disgusting creature...who does he think he is?...Talking with his mouthful of bananas to a classroom full of children...traumatizing..."

Carmelita, who was sitting next to, was grabbing the sides of her desk, staring at the clock, saying over and over, "Get me outta here, get me outta here, get me outta here..."

Klaus, who I've been avoiding all day, is sitting quite far away from me, doing the thing he always does at the end of Miss Bass's class. Listening to his iPod.

And I am so completely bored that I have nothing better to do than describe what other people are doing.

That's just sad.

The bell rings! Yes!

"CLASS DISSMISSED! NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU WRETCHED CHILDREN! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO YOU!" Miss Bass yells.

"YES!" Carmelita exclaims pumping her fists in the air and runs out of the room.

"I'M FREE!" Duncan yells, and runs out of the room.

Seeing Klaus standing up, I quickly gather my stuff and speed walk out of the room.

I walk over to Carmelita, who is banging her fist at her locker. "Open! As your owner, I command you!"

I sigh. I remember her locker combination from earlier today and open it for her. She's been having locker problems lately.

"I don't understand why my locker doesn't like me," she says, taking out her purse.

"Maybe its because you keep banging on it," I say, taking my English binder and purse out of her locker.

Carmelita looks at me in confusion. "Why was your stuff in my locker?"

I close it for her. "Because when you ran into this problem before lunch, I was too lazy to walk _all the way_ to my locker. Its pretty far."

We make our way down the many halls towards the front of the school.

"You got lazy?" Carmelita asks, shocked.

She pulls me in for a small hug. "You're becoming more and more like me everyday!" then she pulls me outside of the school towards the dormitory building. "You have to come to my room with me!"

"I was actually going to-"

Still dragging me along she says, "Jake told Sean who told Alice who told Micheal who told John who told Wendy who told Peter who told _me_ that Jake is going to come to my dorm today to "clear things up" with him. I don't want to talk to him! I mean, I _did_ use him, but he's a still a jerk! And I don't want to be alone when he comes!"

"You know whats the best way to avoid him?" I ask.

"What?"

"_To not go there_," I stop walking. "Just come to the shack."

"And risk another awkward moment?"

I raise an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine."

We change our direction and walk towards the shacks.

"And we're walking," she says quietly.

Thunder clashes so loud I thought I felt the ground shake!

"And we're running!" I pull her to the shacks quickly and practically run into Duncan at the door. He wants to know what thunder looks like. He's weird.

"Crap, I missed it! I bet it was big one too!"

"Welcome to the Great Hall, my children!" Quigley says as he puts his arms around us and walks us to the back of the shack. "Isn't it lovely?"

"Yes," Carmelita says in a sarcastic tone, "lovely."

"Thank you!" Quigley says, not noticing the sarcasm, "Klaus thinks otherwise. He has no taste!"

_Klaus. _That reminds me.

"Hey, Carmelita, I've been thinking," I start.

"Oo! About what?" Quigley cuts in.

I pull him to the corner of the shack and turn him to where he's facing the corner. "Stay."

"Kay-kay!"

I walk back to Carmelita. "As I was saying...do you think we should, well, _apologize..._to Bonnie?"

Carmelita looks shocked. "_Apologize?_ To _her? _We didn't do anything wrong!"

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, because dumping suspiciuos liquid on her for the whole world to see and dyeing her hair green is a total every day thing. Yeah, I do that to Sunny for her birthday every year."

"So we're a little guilty, so what? She's the witch here!" Carmelita says, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well yeah, but if we're doing these things to her, doesn't that make us just as bad as her?"

Carmelita is silent for a few seconds. Then she replies, "Technically no, because we didn't steal Klaus, now did we?"

"Ugh, you're not getting it!" I run my hand through my hair, frustrated with Carmelita's stubborness. "When I saw her cry today, I realized that what we've done has been completely, well, cruel. The whole reason this started was because of jealousy and now...we're ruining her life. If you were her, wouldn't you feel like you're living a nightmare or something? Yeah, I think she's a tramp, but does she really deserve this kind of humiliation?"

"Yes," Carmelita said flatly. "It's revenge, isn't it? Weren't we doing this to form her into such an embarressment that Klaus wouldn't want to be seen around her?"

"Somewhat, but, I don't want to do this anymore. Even if I did want to continue, it'd be a waste of time anyway because all we'd be doing is getting Klaus and Bonnie together faster. Klaus isn't the kind of person to turn his back on you unless you do something stupid, like betray him or something. He's sympathetic, and sweet...and smart...and-"

"-Okay..." Carmelita says, quickly putting her hand over my mouth. "This quickly turned into The Reasons Why Klaus Is So Amazing Show. Seriously, I don't why you and Bonnie are so in love with him. It's strange, it really is."

I let out a small laugh as I remove her hand from my mouth.

"I personally don't want to stop the pranks. What can Bonnie really do, if you think about it, we just can't leave any evidence. And its not like Klaus is going to have a yelling spasm at you. Like you said, he's sympathtic."

I frown and cross my eyes.

Seeing she wasn't going to get around this, she reluctantly says, " But if its so important to you we'll stop with the pranks." then she quickly adds, "But I'm_ not_ apologizing. My dad told me that shows weakness."

I roll my eyes. "I'll live with that."

"Can we go to my room now?" she asks. Then she whispers, "Your shack scares me." Then she adds quickly in a normal tone, "No offense, of course."

I sigh. "_Sure_."

We then walk out of the shacks towards the dormitory building.

**Nobody's POV**

"Wow," Duncan said, "Girl conversations are interesting!"

"Dude!" Quigley yelled from the corner, "Were you listening to their entire conversation?"

"Well, yeah! I got so bored, it was either them, or _reading. _It was easy to listen to them too, I mean, this shack,_ does _have one room. Say, what were you doing in the corner the whole time?"

"Drawing! See? I drew a whole bunny family!"

Duncan sighed. "Its times like these when I wish other people were around to see I'm not so weird compared to you."

Quigley runs over and yells in his face, "_What are you trying to say?_"

**Isadora's POV...again...**

Carmelita and I are speed walking through the drizzling rain when someone almost runs into us. I'm about to apologize for getting in his way when I see who it is.

"Klaus," I say.

Wow. Did _not _expect to run into him _this_ quick. Should I explain everything to him? No! Yes! Gosh, all day I've been wanting to get things straightened out, and now here I am confusing myself!

"Isadora," he says, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Why? For what reason? What do you know? What have you heard? What am I talking about? Goodness! The things he does to me...

"Why?" I ask, calming my thoughts to one word.

"You've changed!" he says suddenly.

I frown. Change? Change how? What is he talking about?

"What do you mean I've changed? I'm still the same Isadora I was yesterday," I respond.

"Yes, you are. And the same one before that. But not the same Isadora that I knew last week, or the week before. You're not the same Isadora I met a long time ago!" he argues.

"What are you talking about? I haven't changed at all!" I defend.

The rain is viciously pouring down now and we're soaking wet and lightning lights up the sky while the thunder crashes our ears.

He's quiet for a few seconds. Then, he yells, something I don't recall him ever doing. "You were probably the nicest person in the world! And now you're doing these cruel things as an attempt to ruin Bonnie's life! Is it your goal or something now? To humiliate her constantly? This isn't like you!"

Who said it was my goal?

"I never said it was my goal," I say, trying to keep my voice on a normal level.

He suddenly explodes, louder than he did before. "Then why were you doing it, Isadora? Was it just for fun? Is it fun to humiliate people now? Did I miss this memo? You know, you never did tell me why! And now it's so easy for you to be friends with your enemy? Not too long ago, you and Carmelita were screaming at each other! Remember the big fight you two got into last month? It would have been a blood bath if I hadn't stepped in to help you!"

I notice that Carmelita takes a few steps backward when he mentions the fight between us.

I don't say anything. I cross my arms and look away. So I'll admit, I haven't been myself lately, but who is he to-

"And we can't forget about your new _boyfriend_, now can we?" Klaus interrupts my thoughts.

I snap my head back to him. "Boyfriend?"

How come I have a boyfriend I don't know about...

He sticks his hand in his pockets and pulls out his phone. He presses a few buttons and holds the phone in front of me. It's a picture of two people holding hands, thats all I get to see before his phone dies.

"Yeah, Jake Bradston. Whenever he's brought up you always complain on how dangerously stupid he is! And how you can't stand that he acts like he's better than everybody else! I might as well say, Isadora, that _I_ loved you, but, apparently, I'm no match for an _idiot_!" He moves his soaking wet hair away from his face.

I uncross my arms.

He...loved me? Wow... What's he taling about he's 'no match for an idiot'? He thinks Jake and I are...why would he think that? Thats not me in the picture he saw. Where did he get it anyways? Wait a second...I think I know whats going on here! This must be Bonnie! Who else? And to think I felt sorry for her! That's it, I'm settling things straight right now.

I look up and take a step towards him and reach for his arm. "Klaus, you don't understand.."

He angrily pushes my hand away. "I understand perfectly! The only thing I don't get is _why_! I don't know who you are anymore!"

"Klaus, you're not listening to me," I say, my voice growing louder with each word.

"I've always listened to you! I've always been here to listen to you! But it's like you're pushing me away!"

"Don't say another word, Klaus! You don't know what you're talking about!" I yell at him.

Seriously, if he'll just let me _explain!_

"I know _exactly_ what I'm talking about! Just because I didn't hear it from you doesn't mean that I'm wrong!"

Yes! Yes it does!

Klaus pushes past me and walks towards the shacks that I could barely see because of the foggy rain.

If he could just stop being so stubborn and let me explain, then maybe he wouldn't be confused!

"Klaus! Don't walk away from me! You're not letting me talk! Just _listen_ to me!" she yells to me.

The frustration of him ignoring me sends a tear rolling down my cheek.

He stops walking and turns around.

"I know Bonnie told you all of this! She's messing with your head so she can fill your mind with lies! _Please_, Klaus!"

"Well I'm not hearing anything from you! And everything she says is making sense while everything you say and do is a bunch of puzzle pieces that no one can put together! And you know what else? I've had enough!" He turns around again and continues to stomp away.

_He won't listen to me. _If he'll just give me a chane to explain..._please_, Klaus!

"Klaus, please! You have to believe me!"my cries begin to sound more like begs.

Still walking away, he shouts, "I've had enough of you Isadora! I'm _done_!"

His last words feel like a knife in my gut.

Thats it.

He's done.

With _me._

The thought that he now hates me and its all my fault brings me to my knees and sends even more tears from eyes, falling with the rain.

**I'm so sorry it took me so long for this chapter! It took a series of days for me to finish this. I had a bad case of writers block for this chapter. :P I didn't really like it either. But I **_**was**_** very fond of the Nobody's POV section. :) **

**A Note: I made Isadora feel bad and want to apologize so you'll see that she hasn't really changed and Klaus is being a stubborn child who won't listen. Okay, so thats a **_**bit**_** of an exaggeration, but you know what I mean.**

**Just to put it out there, I saw Monte Carlo today, and it was awesome! Half of the ending I was like, "They're **_**RIGHT THERE!**_**" If you haven't seen it, you should go see it. :)**

**So I guess that leaves us to two words and a happy face that likes to wink at people continuously!**

**Review, please! Pretty please...? Okay, make that an extra two...**

**;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! So I read over my story and, to tell you the truth, I don't really like it. I was flinching so bad because I didn't like it, I didn't even **_**finish**_** it! Honestly, if I could stop and delete it forever RIGHT NOW, I would. But too many people said they liked it and "upload soon" or favorited it, so I'll finish it for your sake.**

**What is that mysterious gunk in my scissors? It looks like a bunch of blood cells! And all of a sudden I never want to touch them again.**

**Reviewers to thank!:**

**super16simone: xD I can imagine you yelling that to him!**

**The dude with the tattoo: Thank you! I'm happy I made you happy! And the Nobody's POV section was my favorite too! :D**

**PrettyBandgirl XD: Yeah..I forgot to put it was the same chapter in Isadora's POV...the hospital? Hope you feel okay! And thanks!**

**Harietta 'Moony' Bundy: Yeah, I forgot to put it was the previous chapter in a different point of view. No, it wasn't Duncan and a girl he met in the picture, I think you're talking about when Isadora saw them having a snog fest in an earlier chapter..Yeah! It was a Peter Pan reference! Is the book good? I used to have it but I lost it...at school...three years ago...my friend told me about a Peter Pan and the Starcatchers or something, you should read that one too. :) and no, not Alice from Twilight, I'm not a Twilight fan, :P I find Harry Potter to be more interesting. Wow, this is a **_**long**_** reponse...Thanks!**

**qrox: Thanks, I am too! Don't worry, Klaus will get better!**

**Callisto: Sorry, but the 'more' is short, I hope this was quick enough for you and your kingdom! **

**MissLozSoue39: Thank you! Um, I think five, but thats at the least. There might be a few more, but just note the story's almost over.**

**Ichi ban Otaku SML: Bunnies! :D Yeah, Izzy is in a bit of a tangle here...**

**EndlessWire: Thank you! Yes, your critique** **was majorly hepful! I'm straightening things out over the next few chapters and I hope its okay! :)**

**Salami The Llama: Thanks! And my author's notes are weird. :P :)****  
**

**You guys are so awesome! What would I do without you guys?**

**You seriously don't know how happy your reviews make me, even if I don't enjoy my stroy! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry, but no I don't own ASOUE.**

***someone throws Mt. Stupid***

***I quickly dodge it***

**Whats up with you people? I understand why you'd be mad at me, but don't take it out on Mario's mountain!**

**Couplets:**

**Chapter 19:**

"Izzy...IIIIzzy..." Carmelita says, poking my shoulder.

"Izzy's thinking," I say, staring at the wall.

"Izzy has been sitting and staring at the wall for two hours. Carmelita is now scared that Isadora has mentally converted to being a serial killer and if Carmelita were to go to sleep right now, she wouldn't wake up," Carmelita says, blocking my view of the wall.

I look at the clock. "It's 5:23, why would you go to sleep now?"

"That's not the point," Carmelita says, moving to sit next to me. "Whats on your mind?"

"I messed up everything," I say, blankly.

"Hey now, don't take all the credit, I helped!" Carmelita says jokingly.

Ignoring her remark, I say, "Maybe he's right, maybe I have changed."

"What about the lies that Bonnie told Kl-I mean He-Who-Must-Be-Named?"

I let a small laugh, "You can say his name." Then going serious again, "We weren't there, we don't know anything she's said to him. If she did lie, she would have perfectly good reason. Look what we've done to her."

"It's not like she didn't deserve it. She kissed Klaus didn't she?"

"We talked about this, she didn't deserve it. We don't know her part of the story."

"What about her diary?"

"Invasion of privacy," I say, slowly shaking my head.

"I mean all the things she said about you."

"What about it? It doesn't matter anymore." I stand and walk to the door.

Carmelita stands up as well. "Where are you going?"

I stop, my hand on the doorknob. "To set things right." I open the door and leave the room.

**Yeah, I know, this chapter is REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SHORT. And I'm SO SO SO SO SORRY! It's kinda a border chapter, I guess. A border between the middle of the story and the ending.** **So yeah, the story's almost over! I'm not ending it the ideal way I wanted to, but it should be at least a **_**little bit **_**satisfying. I think my ideal way wouldn't have fit anyway, it would've been one big war clash!**

**Please review and give me your thoughts on the story so far! :)**

**"...'Cause in a prince's arms I found a love I can't deny, if there's any chance to set things right, I simply got to try..." **

**~More Than A Dream by Cinderella (In Cinderella III)**

**;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I had an idea, then my sister had an idea and I liked both ideas! But I didn't know which one to put in, so I hope you like what I did.**

**Amazing reviewer people!:**

**Juliet Hummel Anderson- I've written a Quiglet story called ****These Things I'll Never Say****, if you haven't read it. But if you want another I'll try to come up with a new one. :)**

**Phish Tacko-Don't worry, I won't abandon it. I've spent all this time on this thing! xD**

**PrettyBandgirl XD- Thank you!**

**super16simone- O.o Thats a good thing, right? :)**

**OddSakura- Sorry its been a while, but here it is!**

**qrox- Thank you! Yeah, I like Nice Carmeita too, but I so did not expect her to turn out that way. Funny how things come out to be! :D**

**The dude with the tattoo- Thank you!**

**Phash- Thanks and your welcome! If I abandoned this story I would have a large amount of guilt on my shoulders and come back to finish it anyways. :)**

**Harietta Moony Bundy- Thanks! If you read any reference I make to Twilight, I'll probably be making fun of it. xD**

**Callisto-:P How about this chapter? And tell your kingdom I said 'Hi'! :D**

**MM- Thanks! Yeah, I feel bad for her too, but everything will be alright in the end.**

**Choco Chipmunk- Okay, so it wasn't fast or long, but I hope this will do!**

**MissLozSoue39- I have a few reasons, but thanks. :) Sorry about ending the chapter so soon, but here's what happens next!**

**the skittels 98- Thank you! :) Don't worry, even though I don't like it too much, I'm going to give it a proper ending. :)**

**JeanetteMiller4eva- NO, DON'T DIE! I WILL FINISH!**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge- Thank you! Don't worry, everything will get better and the world will be happy again! :D**

**Wow. Thats a lot of people. How many people is that? 1, 2 ,3 ...16!**

**And 172 reviews in all! You guys are so awesome! If you're not an author, then you don't understand that little jump you get inside when you see a new review. :)**

**Disclaimer: Just because I have a few of the books doesn't mean I own ASOUE! Goodness, child!**

**Couplets:**

**Chapter 20:**

Standing in front of Bonnie's room, I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to say.

She might slam the door in face. Alternatively, she might let me explain myself. But then what would I say? I could wing it! But I'm not very good at winging things, so that wouldn't work out so good. Do I really have to talk to her now? How about later, I'm actually kind of tired-Stop making excuses!

Just take a deep breath.

Okay, Isadora, when you knock on that door, just come out and say it!

But then what?

I wing it?

Ugh, this is a lot harder than I thought it would be!

Before I can think over the matter any longer, I knock on the door.

Nothing.

Still nothing.

Its been five seconds, why hasn't she opened the door? Thats it! I give up! I'm buying a plane ticket to England and _getting out of this sch_-

The doorknob turns, interupting my thoughts. The door opens to reveal Bonnie with wet hair that is brown again.

"If you've come to put slugs in my clothes, I'm afraid you'll have to wait," she says.

"Um, actually, I came here to apologize," I say awkwardly.

She scoffs and begins to close the door, but I put my foot in the way before she closes the door fully, which caused some _serious_ pain!

I bite my lip to keep from crying out in pain. After a second, I say, "Could you please let me explain?"

She opens the door wide enough for me to walk in and I awkwardly step into her room. Seriously, the awkwardness is _killing me_.

Bonnie closes the door behind me and says, "Shoot."

And I do, very quickly. "Okay, I'm sorry for humiliating you multiple times, but I was jealous-not that its any excuse._ Anyways_...see, Klaus and I have been friends for years and I obviously fell for him and I think I'm in love with him. And then you come in with your pretty, fairy princess self and start to spend all your time with Klaus! So, naturally, I got jealous. But what really shot the cannonball, was when you kissed Klaus and I became friends with Carmelita and she gave me this inspirational speech about revenge, which I now know is bad. So now, Klaus hates my guts, I ruined your life which now looks like for no reason at all and this is all my fault and now I know I have to fix everything so I'm staring with you because I'm really and truly sorry and would do anything to make it up to you. So please..forgive me."

Bonnie, with her arms crossed, says, "And you expect _me_ to believe all _that_?"

"Well, that was kinda the point," I mumble.

She didn't seem to hear me, but she says, "You know, Isadora, I've heard things about you."

"Things? What things?" I ask confused.

"Oh you know," she says, casually, "Things like how you're a lying, cheating boyfriend stealer."

"Wait, what?"

"If you think you can play your little innocent card on me and get away with it, you're wrong."

"Wait a second," I say, "I don't steal boyfriends, cheat, and I only lie when necessary."

"Stop lying, Isadora. Kelsey told me all about you."

"Kelsey?" I ask, "Kelsey Martin?"

Bonnie nods her head.

I groan as I put two and two together and realize what Kelsey is trying to do. "She hates me with a burning passion! Of course she would tell you lies about me because she noticed that you like Klaus and knew that Klaus and I are-or were- best friends so she wanted to turn you against me and get Klaus and I to drift away! Not that that wouldn't have happened anyway, concerning the previous events, but things would be cleared up a lot faster here."

"Why would she do that?" Bonnie asks, confused.

"Because. She hates me with a burning passion."

"I know that, but why does she hate you?"

"Because I got the part as Thumbelina in the sixth grade play and she didn't. Her boyfriend played Prince Cornelius, so she automatically thought we had a _thing_ when we were just friends."

"Oh.." she says quietly. After a moment of awkward silence, she says, "So I guess Klaus showed you the picture, huh?"

I nod my head.

"Its actually _Carmelita_ and Jake Bradston. Kelsey took the picture. Since it was taken from a distance, she kinda looked like you. It was Kelsey's idea to give Klaus the picture," she explains.

"Oh," I say awkwardly.

"Mhm."

I take a few steps backwards towards the door. "So yeah, like I said, sorry for everything. Are we cool now?"

"I want to say yes, but I can't. People will still make fun of me no matter how much you apologize. Unless you can get the whole school to leave me alone, I can't forgive you."

Nodding my head, thinking of ways I can make that happen, I say," Okay, okay, I completely understand. Just leave everything to me." And I leave her room.

I walk back to Carmelita's room. After she lets me in, she says, "So who'd you talk to? How'd it go? Do we need to come up with another scheme?"

"Bonnie, pretty good, and yes."

"Yes! Who's the victim now? Is it still Bonnie, or have you both turned on Klaus?" she asks excitedly.

"No pranks this time," I say, "I have something else in mind."

**This chapter's okay, I guess. But its longer than the previous one, so thats alright. :)**

**Hey, today I was watching That 70's Show and I realized something. Kelso reminds me of James Diamond because of the way he looks and the way he keeps commenting on how pretty he is. But his stupidity is **_**very**_** similar to Duncan Quagmire. If you watch the show, what are your thoughts?**

**Yeah I didn't know what song to put that would match the chapter, so I just put this one:**

**"...****And it's time to see the brighter side of every situation, some things are meant to be so give it your best and leave the rest to me..."**

**~Leave It All To Me by Miranda Cosgrove**

**Until next time! Bye!**

**;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello people of the Fanfiction universe that explore the archive of A Series of Unfortunate Events.**

**Well that was a strange introduction.**

**I have Smile by Avril Lavigne stuck in my head and it keeps morphing into that Friends for Change song. :P Its just weird.**

**Well. I say we get to the reviews! And, by the way, this story now has 187 reviews! WOW! I did not expect that many for this story! But then again this story was supposed to be three chapters...I think things went a bit out of hand...**

**Reviewe Responses!:**

**Wolf spirit of the northlands- Yeah, its taking in high school...someplace in high school, I just had to make it in 6th grade because of all that time running from Count Olaf. But it does seem a bit weird how she still hates Isadora after all that time...I think I'll just give Kelsey some anger issues..:)**

**PrettyBandgirl XD- Thanks! Question 1: You have a very good point...I don't think that chapter was well thought through...well I'll try to make Bonnie less willing to forgive her and get things evened out. Question 2: James Diamond is a guy from the band Big Time Rush. His last name isn't **_**really**_** Diamond, just in the show...He's really pretty! :D**

**qrox- Thanks! You like her? Thats cool. :) I was a bit shocked because I was expecting everyone to be like '?' I love that show to! In the episodes I watched recently, Eric was away in Africa I think it was and I was like 'I miss Eric!' :)**

**Callisto- O.o Your welcome kingdom! And here's another chapter! :D (I'll be visiting soon) :)**

**bluelotus22- Thank you! If I'm going to go back and fix it, my sister's going to have to do it because I'm scared I'll mess everything up and the story would accidentally dissapear...stuff like that's happened before..O.o Your story about being dramatic with Klaus and Isadora's fight chapter made me laugh. :D And don't worry, I am definetly NOT going to delete it unless its by some mistake of my poor lack of computer technique. :)**

**Maria- Thanks! I don't know about publishing, but I'm glad you like it that much! :)**

**Phish Tacko- Doesn't he? :)**

**Choco Chipmunk- Thank you! This might sound strange, but, lately, I've been getting these ideas from thinking about Harry Potter...my mind is a weird place...On a different note, this chapter might not be amazing, but it is a bit...weird-ish :)**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge- Thank you! Confusing? Sorry! If nothing straightens out, just let me know! :)**

**Salami the Llama- Thank You! Your imaginary friends, huh? Well thank you Salami the Llama's imaginnary friends! :)**

**The dude with the tattoo- I agree about That 70's Show. I didn't really expect another enemy either (surprising, huh?) but I was a bit desperate for ideas..but thats okay! :)**

**JeanetteMiller4eva- Throwing a brick? O.o Unfortunately, it will not involve couplets...well doesn't the title have a lot to do with the story? (hence the sarcasm) kidding, of course :)**

**phash- You're welcome! I'm a 1%? O.O Whoa. It is hard to say wheteher Kelso or Duncan is more stupid, I really couldn't make that hard decision. And thank you! :)**  
**  
Goodness...thank took 30 minutes...not that I'm complaining of course! Hey, I just realized I put a smiley face at the end of all them! :D**

**You know what that means? It means you're all special! Yay!**

**The longness of this story is overwhelming...we should get back to the story now...**

**Couplets:**

**Chapter 21:**

"The Talent Show!" Carmelita exclaims.

"The Talent Show?" I ask.

"Yes! Its the perfect set up for your little...apologizing plan."

"Carmelita, I'm not competing in the Talent Show," I say flatly.

"I didn't say you had to compete," she says, "All you have to do is wait till its over and...Do you hear sirens?"

We're silent for a moment and the sound of sirens gets louder and louder until it sounds like its in front of the school!

We run out of the room and, in about a minute, we're standing in front of the dormitory building. The rain has stopped and everyone was watching the firemen try to putout the fire that was eating up the west side of the school.

"Not again!" I turn to see Violet yelling. "Seriuosly! What is up with people and fires? Can't we just sit down and have a nice little talk instead of setting things ablaze?"

Next to her, my brothers were doing the complete opposite. They were dancing in a circle singing, "No school! No school! Na, na, na, na, na, na!"

A few yards away, the policemen were arresting a girl I recognized as Jade.

"Duncan, the police are arresting your girlfriend!"

"I know."

"Aren't you going to do something?" I ask.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore. I dumped her yesterday. She had no respect for me whatsoever!" he complained. "Plus she wanted me to help her set Nero's office on fire."

"First off," Quigley starts, "saying she had no respect for you is an understatement. She was an airheaded chipmunk and she treated you like the last acorn on earth! Second off, everyone who is smart knows that you don't date someone who is similar to you. Why do you think Ron and Hermione are so perfect for each other?"

Duncan is silent. Then he yells, "Did you just call me a _chipmunk?"_

"Guys!" Violet scolded, picking up Sunny, "Don't fight in front of the baby!"

"Violet, I'm not a baby anymore!" Sunny groans.

Desperate to change the subject to something normal, I turn to Carmelita and ask, "So you were saying about the Talent Show?"

"I was saying," Carmelita starts, leading me back into the dormitory building, "that you would wait till after its over, then steal the micro phone and _voila!_"

"Why the Talent Show? Can't you help me sneak into Nero's office so I can use the intercom?"

"Are you hearing yourself? Nero's office was just on fire! The Talent Show is your only option. Plus there's a dance at the end which will prevent any awkwardness afterwards. Aren't I a genious?"

"Brilliant," I say sarcastically.

**Don't you think that chapter was a bit strange? Sorry for shortness by the way. I tried to make this one longer, I really did. You can tell by the weirdness. And sorry if if the weird was too weird, I'm not really thinking straight...**

**Well I hope you liked it in someway and well..review please!**

**;)**_**  
**_


	22. Chapter 22

**UPDATE!**

**Just letting you know everything beneath the line (except for most of the chapter and the bottom author's note) was typed a few days ago. See? I didn't abandon anyone. *insert big smile***

* * *

**You'll never guess what I just remembered! I remembered I promised Salami The Llama (who was **_**apparently**_** Scented Candle With Fringe at the time) that I would use the couplet she came up with in my story! And it's a good thing I remembered too because:**

**1) I made a promise. (Those things are as legit as Pinkie Swears)**

**2) I was so, completely brain dead about what I was going to do next, that I was about to literally jump to the talent show chapter and turn all of you into insane children with permanent question marks above your heads!**

**So count yourselves lucky I remembered. Saying I have bad memory is an understatement. I may as well have short term memory loss! Which is why it may seem, at times, that I didn't think this story through. And I promise you that I didn't! **

**So I apologize to all of you if I confuse you and I will try to straighten out everything!**

**Amazing reviewers!:**

**Wolf spirit of the northlands- You...have a very good point. Very very very good point. Yeah, I should probably get on that. By the way, I need stuff like that to get my thinking process out of Neverland, so thank you for that. :) And I wanted to get rid of Jade and the first I thought was 'fire' so..yeah :)**

**qrox- I love Quiglet too! Carmelita scared you? O.o I guess she would've scared me too...if I didn't picture her as an eight year old spoiled brat when I was reading the books...I did not know she was the Baudelaires' age..:)**

**PrettyBandgirl XD- Thank you! And, you know, I **_**should've**_** done all of them that little favor of killing Nero off...it's not too late *evil grin* Yeah, sorry about th Talent Show coming out like that..*laughs shyly* :)**

**super16simone- I love Ron and Hermione, too! No, I haven't heard the song, but I'll look it up! And thanks! :)**

**MissLozSoue39- I love when people do double updates :D Thank you!**

**Liv4Christ- I tried to make this one longer, so I hope I did alright! :)**

**Juliet Hummel Anderson- Violet should sing that! And then I could make Quigley somehow think she's talking about Duncan xD**

**The dude with the tattoo- *laughs shyly* Yeah..sorry about the weirdness..:)**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge- Yeah, I apologize for weirdness...:)**

**Salami The Llama- xD You have some controlling imaginary friends there! :)**

**Maria- Sorry for shortness and I tried to make this longer for you! :)**

**Callisto- Your welcome! Yay! a parade! *jams out at parade* :)**

**One hundred and ninety-nine reviews. Wow. This. Is. AWESOME! We are like, a centipede-wait I don't like centipede...We are like a millimeter away from 200! (Miss Bass should be proud of me for remembering millimeters) I did not expect that much..but, hey we're here, might as well embrace it! :D**

**I'm scared, my author's note are geting too long..:P**

**Disclaimer: Hello. I suffer from compulsive lying. Therfore, I own ASOUE. Hello. You just caught me in a lie. Therfore, I do not own ASOUE.**

**By the way, this is KLAUS'S POV and it takes off after he storms away from Isadora...that wasn't a lie...**

**Couplets:**

**Chapter 22:**

I throw the door to the shack open and slam it behind me. I begin to think of how much she frustrated me, then I remembered. I was done. I said what I meant and I meant what I said. Done worrying, done questioning. DONE.

"Klaus?"

I'm disgusted with myself for thinking that it was Isadora for a spilt second. But it's only Sunny, sitting in the middle of the shack.

"You look mad, Klaus. What's wrong?" she asks sweetly.

I am mad. Infuriated, really. But I try to hide it the best I can. Sunny's really too young to understand.

"I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure, Klaus? You're all wet and you look like you're going to punch the wall."

Eager to change the subject, I ask her where Violet is.

"She's-" Sunny is interrupted by yelling next door.

"Seriously, Quigley," I hear Violet yell, "you can't expect Duncan to be the only dumb one around here!"

"Are you calling me dumb?" Quigley and Duncan yell in unison.

Although I could really care less what's going on in the other shack, Sunny and I run through the rain to the Quagmire shack.

It's kind of awkward being in there considering what just happened, but I tell myself I was only in here because of Violet..

"You can't take his side, Violet!" Quigley cried.

"I'm not taking sides, I'm just saying that Duncan is actually smarter than people give him credit for!"

I roll my eyes. Just another ridiculous fight between Quigley and Duncan.

While Sunny walks over to them and tries to calm things down, I begin to leave the shack. Suddenly, my eyes catch a little notebook lying on the floor. It was almost covered by Duncan's school bag. I wouldn't have seen it if the book wasn't a darker color.

I pick up the notebook and look at the pages.

It's Isadora notebook of couplets.

Even though she'll read some of her couplets out loud, she has previously made it clear that no one is to ever look inside it._ Ever._

A part of me still respects her privacy and wants to put it down. But I barely notice that part is there because there is a part of me that is overwhelmingly filled with curiosity of the words in the notebook.

I look back at the others. They're all still wrapped up in the argument. I stand with my back to them and open the notebook. Now, the feelings have changed.

A part now feels like I'm betraying Isadora and her privacy and another part wants me to put it back considering the fact that as of a few minutes ago, I didn't want anything to do with Isadora.

But there is still that overwhelming feeling of curiosity, which is begining to feel more and more like temptation.

_Just one page_, I tell myself. I flip through a couple of pages until I see my name on one of the pages. Unlike the other pages, this page only had one couplet that read:

_Whenever I see you smile,_

_It stays in my head for a really long while._

I look at the date. It was dated yesterday.

She didn't mean _me, _did she?

What about Jake Bradston?

Just the thought made my heart pound.

"Woah, Klaus, when did you get in here?" I hear Violet ask. I look behind me to see all of them looking at me. I turn around in a certain way that allows me to hold the notebook out of their sight.

"Uh, same time Sunny did."

"Oh," she says, "okay. We're leaving now." The she leaps onto Quigley and says, "Bye, Quigley, I'll miss you!"

"Yeah, I'll miss you too," he says.

Duncan pretended to be choking and eventually lay motionless on the ground.

As my sisters begin walking towards the door, I realized I couldn't put the notebook back where I'd found it without anyone being unaware what I was doing, so I put it in my back pocket and pull my shirt over it. I could bring it back later. I'm about to walk out of the door with my sisters when Duncan calls me over to him.

Weird. I thought he died.

I walk over to Duncan. He's still lying on the floor with his eyes. I sit down next to him. "Yeah?"

He opens one eye and looks at me, "Why are you all wet?"

"Hey," Quigley starts, "if you got wet while wearing a tux, then you'd look like a tall skinny little penguin. And then I'd say 'Oh look, a penguin!' and you'd say 'Quack! Quack!' or whatever it is that penguins say. And then I'd say 'I'm going to name you Mr. Penguin Man and I'm gonna take you home and you're gonna be my Mr. Penguin Man.'"

Thats just weird.

"Quigley," I say, "I really hope that came from your animal cracker mind and not your regular mind because that would be really creepy if it came from your regular mind."

Suddenly, Duncan sat up and gasped. "_My penguin pencil!..._Oh, wait I know where it is." Then he lies back down.

"Hey, Duncan and I were listening to Isadora's and Carmelita's conversation today and-"

Duncan interrupted Quigley. "No you weren't! _I_ was listening to them, _you_ scolded me about it!"

"Well it was kinda hard to not to hear them, they talk loud! Sheesh.."

"Well yeah...anyways, they were talking about really weird stuff," Duncan continued for Quigley. "They were like 'This is this and that is that' and 'This boy's butt is cuter than that boy's butt'. By the way, Klaus, Carmelita thinks my butt's cuter than yours."

I raise an eyebrow.

"What were you listening to?" Quigley, "They didn't say anything about that!"

"Okay, fine," Duncan says angrily, "What do you think they said?"

Quigley frowns, "I don't think, I know!" He moves closer to us and says, "So first, Isadora says they should apologize to the new girl. I keep forgetting her name so we're just gonna call her the new girl. And then Carmelita said she didn't want to apologize. And then Isadora said something sarcastic. And then Carmelita admitted to being guilty and called the new girl a witch. And then Isadora said that they were as bad as the new girl. And then Carmelita said the new girl stole Klaus. And then Isadora called herself cruel. And then Isadora said she was jealous. And then Isadora said she was ruining the new girl's life. And then Isadora said the new girl was living a nightmare. And then Isadora called the new girl a tramp. And then she asked Carmelita if the new girl deserved to be embaressed. And then Carmelita said yes. And then Carmelita said Klaus won't want to be seen with her. And then Isadora said she didn't want to do 'this' anymore, whatever 'this' is. And then she called you cute, Klaus. And then Carmelita said her life turned into a talk show. And then Carmelita said she doesnt know why Isadora and the new girl like you. And then Carmelita said she didn't want to stop the pranks. And then Carmelita said you, Klaus, weren't going to have a yelling attack. And then Carmelita called you a push-over. And then Carmelita said she'll stop the pranks. And then Carmelita said she's not apologizing. And then Isadora said she'll live with that. And then they left. The End."

...She wanted to apologize?

Duncan frowns. "Wow, Quigley, no wonder you're failing English. You're a horrible storyteller! And how come I didn't catch all that?"

"Because I'm more observant than you," Quigley answers. Then he looks at me. "Hey, Klaus, looking back on it now, you had a lot to do with subject. Do you know what they were talking about?"

"Uh.."

Sunny walks in at that moment. "Klaus, Violet needs you. _Now."_

"Later guys," I say, and follow Sunny back to our shack.

"Klaus," Violet says, "Sunny's running out of animal cracker ingredients. Go buy more. And buy your self a towel while you're at it."

I sigh. Violet always sends me for the groceries because whenever she goes shopping (it doesn't matter what she's shopping for) she ends up spending about three hundred dollars.

I grab my wallet from my school bag and walk out into the now calm rain.

**Credit for the couplet goes to Salami The Llama!**

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooo tired! I was doing the Pottermore challenge thing this morning and you got to get up **_**real**_** early for it. So I got up at 4:00 AM! I was too tired to get on the computer, so I decided to sleep until 5:00 am. But I couldn't go back to sleep. 5:00 am came. During that time period, I turned on the computer about three times, but I got scared my mom would come in my room and start yelling at me (there's only one small bathroom that seperates our rooms), so I kept turning it off. Still no sleep, I got back on the computer at 6:00 am. I chilled out for about two hours and long story short, I ended up reading while refreshing the webite every thirty minutes.**

**The Pottermore thing isn't really the point, the point is that it's about 12:43 pm right now and I've only had TWO AND A HALF HOURS OF SLEEP! I've been up for almost...nine hours...now? I. Am. Sleepy.**

**Typing this chapter was a miracle! I could've been doing other stuff like sleeping, or reading, or sleeping, or watching T.V., or sleeping, or-did I mention sleeping? So be grateful. I got distracted a lot, by the way. I've been messing with pens..colored pencils..my book...stuff like that. by the way, if you want to compare Quigley's version of Isadora's and Carmelita's conversation, the original is in Chapter 18. :)**

**AAAAHHH! MY THROAT HURTS! Is that bad?**

**Just incase you were wondering, I did get to register for Pottermore. YAY!**

**"Derek: I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer, I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt, or box! ****Odette: He looks conceited ****Derek: What a total bummer! ****Both: If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox! ****Derek: So happy you come ****Odette: So happy to be here ****Both: How I'd like to run ****Odette: This is not my- ****Derek: -This isn't my idea**

**Both: Of fun."**

**~ This Is My Idea with Derek and Odette in The Swan Princess**

**Yeah, the song has nothing to do with the story, but its a cute song. :) I think my author's note is longer than the chapter..:P**

**Time uploaded: 1:30 pm**

**Anyways, until next time!**

**;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, guys! So, according to Fanfiction, it has only been nine days, I think, since I last uploaded. Personally, it feels like a MONTH.**

**On an almost totally different subject, if you're one of the people waiting for a third Series of Strange Events, I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait a bit longer because I went lokking for the book at the bookstore where I got the other two and I couldn't find. And, God forbid, I am becoming more interested in the Percy Jackson series. So...yeah...**

**Also, I have an idea for a new Isadora story that I'll probably start next month, because I don't want to be working on it while I'm working on this story. No, its not another Kladora story, but I think you'll like it anyways. :)**

**Amazing reviewer people!**

**Wolf spirit of the northlands- Glad you liked it! And we never did learn about the Anubis mirror thing. Or how Nina and Sara were.."connected". And thats why a second season is needed. :)**

**PrettyBandgirl XD- Yeah, I got the little Mr. Penguin Man from Finding Nemo! Well, sort of. You know what I mean. :) Aww..it sounds like you were having a bad day :( School is mean. It takes away time from Fanfiction and such. I start Monday :P On a much happier note, I'm glad you liked the chapter and I have a new one! Yay! :D**

**Juliet Hummel Anderson- I think this will be the last chapter before the Talent Show, but I really and truly don't know what this chapter will be at this point. Like, seriously. I'll look up the songs and I'm already thinking of ways to include them! :)**

**super16simone- Thank you!**

**JeanetteMiller4eva- xD Nice review :D No, really :)**

**The dude with the tattoo- Exactly! And I love them both! Is that weird considering the fact that they're fictional characters? :)**

**Salami The Llama- Yes, your welcome :) I was happy to use it! If you write them as a hobby, then you're like a Isadora! I wonder who your Klaus is...:)**

**qrox- Pottermore is a website that J.K. Rowling came up with that will enhance the reading of the books or something. If you go to the website, I think the video of her talking about it is still there. If not you can find it on Youtube. :) And thank you for clarrifying that my authors note are not longer than the story, that makes me feel a lot better. :)**

**Callisto- Yay! A banquet! I'll try to make this chapter longer, but I think it'll be hard, considering I have no idea whats its going to about at this point. :)**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge- HP story? Hmm, I don't know...and I don't know much about rose/scorp so...but I think I'll consider a HP story. :)**

**MissLozSoue39- Yeah, my little brother always tells me I'm like Dory xD That sounds like a good couplet :) I'll think of a way to put it in :)**

**Pottergirl1- Thanks! Yeah, not getting any sleep for Harry Potter is a true sacrifice...Is that a good thing or a bad thing...? I don't think you sound stupid, I'm like that all the time! :D And thanks again! :)**

**Tabithatibi- Hope your holiday was good! :) Yeah, Pottermore People High Five! Oh, and thanks :)**

**MusicalMinister- Thank you! :D**

**hazelnat13413- Thanks! And you won't be disapointed...well I hope not...:)**

**Wow. Thats one way to kill an hour. I am seriously lucky to have people like you read this story and **_**actually like it!**_** Hold on a second, the music stopped...okay. :) You guys are purely amazing and you all get virtual cookies for allowing me to reach over 200 reviews! And here's an awesome suggestion! (If you like cookies:)) **

**If you haven't read A Series of Unfortunate Cooks, go read it. But not right now. :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you awesome people! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned ASOUE, I would have made Olaf crash and die in a ditch. But that didn't happen, now did it?**

**Just letting you know that I'm about to start typing the chapter and **_**I still don't know what its going to be about!**_

**But I'm going to type anyways. :)**

**(Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't go over it.)**

**KLAUS'S POV**

**Couplets:**

**Chapter 23:**

I'm standing in line, waiting to pay for the groceries. When its my turn, I reach for my wallet in my back pocket. To my surprise, I pull out something else.

_Isadora's notebook._

I remember that I never put it back.

I stare at it, wondering what I should do with it.

"Excuse me, sir?"

I look up and I realize that I was still in the grocery store. I quickly pay, grab the grocery bag, and leave.

I don't feel like heading back just yet. A short distance away is a park with a park bench in the middle. I walk over to it and sit down. I look at Isadora's small notebook. I think about the couplet I read back in the shack.

Did she write it for me? It can't be, because she's with Jake. But my name was on the page...

Duncan did tell me she liked me back...but that was then and...who's to say he wasn't lying? But why would he lie to me? If _Duncan_ didn't lie then that would _maybe _mean that Bonnie lied about Isadora and Jake. But Bonnie doesn't have a reason to lie...

Does she?

Carmelita and Isadora _were_ doing horrible things to her...but what would she get out of lying to _me?_

Without thinking, I open the notebook to a random page. I can't help to read the two couplets on the page:

_I remember our first day_

_I'm still enchanted to this day_

_..._

_Love is like a dream come true _

_Because when I'm in love, I'm with you._

I smile as I read them. I noticed that there were little hearts around the page. I flip to the next page.

I recognize the couplets from detention. I wince, remembering how I embarressed myself.

The doodles all around the page were hearts with..._my _initials, _my _name etc., etc.

My face grows warm and my heart starts beating a little faster.

If she felt that way about me then and, according to her couplet dated to yesterday, she feels that way _now_, that would lead back to Bonnie lying to me.

I suppose I'll have to lock those girls in thew same room together to get the truth.

But does it really matter now? I already ruined my chances with Isadora.

I groan as I re-live the previous moments in the- now gone - storm:

_"Yeah, Jake Bradston. Whenever he's brought up you always complain on how dangerously stupid he is! And how you can't stand that he acts like he's better than everybody else! I might as well say, Isadora, that I loved you, but, apparently, I'm no match for an _idiot_!"_

_..._

_"I've had enough of you Isadora! I'm_ done_!"_

I doubt she'll bother to just_ look _at me, now.

Its probably useless to try explaining myself to her, espicially since I barely understand anything myself.

But it wouldn't hurt to try.

* * *

**I know I know I know I know I know I know its short. :P I really wanted to make this longer, but I was having a real hard time with the wording and all. And I feel really bad because you guys deserve a longer chapter! So I **_**promise **_**the last chapter will be LONG. Not long. LONG.**

**If I had known I woul be using couplets in this chapter before I started, I would've asked for help. I was stuck with my lame couplets. (I made up the first one and the second one was from ChaCha)**

**But I hope you liked it anyways. Half the time I was typing this, I was listening to Ultraviolet by the Stiff Dylans. And that song gave inspriation for the ending! WOOOOO! :D I'M SO HAPPY!**

**Because my version of the ending was stupid.**

**I start school on Monday (insert sick face) but I don't think it'll interfere with typing up the story. Chapters will be up around weekends. And this story is SO CLOSE to being finished, so I don't think it will be bothered. **

**When I started this chapter, I was listening to Owl City. So this song quote will be Owl City because he gave me the idea for this chapter with his Alligator Sky. :)**

**"Where was I when the rockets came to life and carried you away into the Alligator Sky? Even though I'll never know whats up ahead, I'm never lettin' go, I'm never lettin' go..."**

**~Alligator Sky by Owl City :)**

**;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**See all that? Underneath the line here? All that was typed last night. (Monday). And I was too sleepy to upload so...yeah...**

* * *

**I. Hate. Mondays.**

**My first week of school was okay and everything. I just naturally hate school. And Mondays.**

**Hey, so whenever my top authors note gets really long, (which has been almost every chapter) it bothers me. It just **_**does**_**. A bothered author, is a bad author. So to try and make it shorter, I will put half your reviews down at the bottom.**

**Its not really a big deal. Just giving you a heads up.**

**Reviewers! Yay! I love talking to everyone! Makes me happier...:) :**

**hazelnat13413- *tries and fails at catching fainted reviewer* ...Are you okay? xD**

**Dude with the Tattoo- Yay! You have a profile! :D I hope this chapter will be longer...its in Isadora's POV, so it might be...I like writing for her more than Klaus...:) **

**PrettyBandgirl XD- Summer days are so **_**long...**_**:P I hope when you say 'Now' you mean nine days later... :)**

**SunshineMoonstar- Thank you! No I never heard the song, but I've heard of the singer :)**

**Pottergirl1- Thank you! And no, I'm sorry, you don't sound stupid :D**

**therainbowflower- GASP! You changed your name! Its pretty, I like it. :D Glad you liked my shorty chapter! :)**

**MusicalMinister- Awww...:)**

**MissLozSoue39- Yay! Happiness! :D Draco the Dragon..thats a cool name for a constellation. :) But I personally thought Draco was in Slytherin...that was a joke...you can laugh now...Anyways, I really like the poem! Espicially the first line, it was pretty. :) (2nd review response at bottom:))**

**Rest are at the bottom! :D**

**And suddenly, I am in a better mood than I was before. **

**235 REVIEWS? WOW.**

**And suddenly, I am in a better mood than I was when I said I was in a better mood.**

**...Cookies anyone? Wait I gave you cookies last time...How about brownies? :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE. Maybe you should ask Daniel Handler. I'm pretty sure he could tell you who owns it. :)**

**ISADORA'S POV**

**Takes place the day after...you know...**_**the storm.**_

**Couplets:**

**Chapter 24:**

I went to bed that night without seeing Klaus again. Which is perfectly fine with me. I'm a bit nervous to see him.

Okay.

I'm terrified.

I sit up in my lumpy bed and look over at the alram clock Violet recently got Quigley. Not too long before the alarm goes off.

I turn the light on and wake my brothers up to get ready for school.

Yes, school. Even though there was a fire, the school people are still making us go in there. Nero had said he would perform his concert all day, but still.

It's a very crappy school.

"Izzy.." Duncan groans, "..can't you give us, like, five more minutes?"

"I-" I'm caught off gaurd by a sore pain in my throat. I clutch my neck as the sore ness turns into a burning pain. I swallow and it gets worse.

Duncan, with his face buried in his pillow, says, "What? Are you too cool to respond?"

Quigley randomly throws his pillow at Duncan.

"Watch it, man!" Duncan yells, throwing one of his tennis sheos at Quigley.

Duncan never was a morning person.

"Guys?" I whisper, still clutching my neck.

Quigley looks at me, noting my disstressed face, he asks, "Whats wrong, Iz?"

Duncan also turns to me with concern and asks, "You okay..?"

"I don't feel too good," I whisper.

"Is it your throat?" Duncan asks.

I nod.

"Well, get ready for school for school first and if it still hurts, we'll take you to the nurse," Quigley says.

I nod my head in agreement.

As I get ready in the bathroom later, I realize that if I'm sick, then I get to be out of school for a couple of days! This throat is my ticket away to Torture Free Land!

No horrible teachers, no Nero, and no having to face Klaus!

I groan.

His name put a knot of butterflies in my stomach.

After we get ready, my brothers take me to the nurse's office in the school. Instead of getting better, the burning pain in my throat had gotten worse.

After checking my throat, the mean looking nurse says, "Uh-huh, you have strep."

"How?" Duncan asks, looking confused. I am too, seeing as its almost impossible to get strep at this time of year.

The nurse asks dully, "Have you been in any cold water recently?"

"The rain last night was cold," I struggle to stay with the fire still burining inside of me.

"Thats it then," the nurse said dully. "Then cold from the rain melted into your system and got you sick."

"_Isadora_," Quigley says in a scolding tone, "you _know _how sensitive you are to the cold."

I roll my eyes.

Considering what was happening at that moment in time, I didn't care if I was freezing in the rain or not.

"Well," Duncan starts, "if you give her some medicine, we can take her back to the shack and-"

"Popycock!" the nurse shouted.

Popycock? Who are you, Wendy Darling's father?

"She can't leave," the nurse said, taking my arm, "Strep is a very contagious sickness and I have been ordered to isolate studets with it until they are well."

"But-" I started, but I was interrupted by the nurse. "No 'buts'! You two," she points at my brothers, "get to the auditorium! Nero will be performing soon!"

My brothers send me an aplogetic look as they hesitantly walk away.

The nurse took out some medicine and handed it to me, along with a spoon.

"Drink every six hours," she orders, "and stay in _that _room!" She points to a room in the back labeled 'Isolation Room'.

I slowly walk inside the Isolation Room. Its horribly boring. Its a small room with white walls and nothing in it but a clock.

I set the bookbag I've been carrying on my shoulder in a corner. I turn to ask the nurse a question, but she slams the door in my face and locks it.

Dear Throat,

Please get better quickly.

Love, Isadora.

**Not as long as I wanted it to be, but I'm okay with it. :) **

**About the strep thing, I'm pretty sure you can get it anytime of the year, I just wanted them to be confused about something. And as far as giving medicine to students, I'm pretty sure you need parents permission or something. But their school is crappy, so...yeah.**

**The nurse doesn't have a name because she's not important. And, don't worry, Isadora won't be in the Isolation Room for very long...story wise anyways. I just needed her and Klaus to be seperated for the time being, thats all.**

**And now for the rest of the reviews! Yay!:**

**Ittybittyquigletfan- Suggestions...hmm..I'll see if i can fit a couple into the story. :) **

**super16simone- Thank you! :D**

**qrox- Your welcome! Owl City is my favorite band and PJO IS AMAZINGLY AWESOME! :D**

**MissLozSoue39- You didn't sound like an idiot. :) I've just started The Titans Curse in the PJO series and its already awesome! Expect for when, you know, Annabeth gets taken...by the minotaur...**_**Anyways**_**, the new story I had in mind is an alternate universe story where it seems like Isadora is the only sane one in her life (Theres a lot more to it). The truth or dare thing sounds like a good idea! I might do it sometime! :)**

**patrome4ever- Thank you! :D**

**Salami The Llama- :) Thank you and good luck on finding a perfect Klaus! :D**

**Maria- Thanks! Unfortunatly, no, they won't be locked in a room together...just Isadora...because you know, her throat and all..:)**

**Tabithatibi- Thank you! :D**

**You guys rock in the most amazingest way! All of you! Stay that way! :D**

**Hey did anyone else watch iLost My Mind? It ROCKED! I was so happy! And the guy who was "from the future" was hilarious! :D**

**"Circle me and the needle moves gracefully, back and forth, if my heart was a compass you'd be north. Risk it all cause I'll catch you when you fall wherever you go, If My Heart Was A House you'd be home!"**

**~ If My Heart Was A House by Owl City**

**Night!**

**;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**I have no excuses.**

**Anastasia movie, anyone?**

**Reviewers! Yay!:**

**A Reviewer- I appreciate your critisim and, although I agree my stroy is pretty crappy, I think I've past the point to where I can change it. Also considering the fact that its almost done. :)**

**qrox- Glad you found it funny x) Did I ruin the third book for you? You probably finished it already or something, but I'm sorry about misnaming the monster...**_**manticore**_**...my mistake...and I love Percabeth together too! :D**

**Ittybittyquigletfan- Aww, thank you! :)**

**MissLozSoue39- Oh my gosh, why didn't**_** I **_**think of isolating them together? Even though its a good idea, I put Isadora in there to keep her and Klaus away for the time being...I personally think its amazing you get out earlier at school, I get out 30 minutes later! And does the sequel series have Percy, Annabeth, Grover and such? Or different characters? :)**

**MusicalMinister- Thank you! You're so nice! And I really liked your couplet! :D**

**Rest at the bottom! :D I was going to tell you guys something, what was it? Oh yeah.**

**YOU GUYS ROCK! :D Just thought I should let you know. ;)**

***Story takes place on Friday***

**Couplets:**

**Chapter 25:**

Being locked in this small isolated room for the past three days isn't so bad. I mean, yeah, I _have_ gotten a bit lonely...and creeped out by that freaky spider in the corner of the room...but all this time alone has let me catch up on my couplets!

I've written about seventy three in the past three days.

When I got bored, I numbered them.

One of them is:

_Locked in a room, colors fade,_

_Without a dentist, teeth decay._

...

So most of them aren't really that good, but when I was worrying about the Klaus/Bonnie/me situation, I wrote this couplet that I'm really proud of:

_You are on my mind all of the day_

Please my love don't go away

I'm going to attempt to kill that spider again.

Never mind, it just hissed at me.

_Shudder._

Oh my gosh THE WALLS ARE CLOSING IN AGAIN okay they stopped.

Bored. Bored. Bored.

I start randomly singing Shake It Up.

I open my bag for the bajillionth time and look for something interesting for the bajillionth time. I stick my hand at the very bottom and feel something I don't recognize.

I curiously pull the object out of my bag.

_Duncan's phone._

So _that's_ were it went! (He lost it recently)

But how did it get in my bag?

WHO CARES? I HAVE A CHANCE OF BEING BROKEN OUT OF HERE! YES!

Who should I call?

Not Duncan, obviously.

I know! Quigley!

I turn on Duncan's phone and call Quigley.

**Quigley's POV**

_ZZZT!_

The vibration of my phone shocks me out my dream and I almost fall out of desk.

Since Miss Bass is distracted by her new found mathematical computer game, I take my phone out and look at the Caller ID.

_Duncan Doughnuts_ the phone read. (Thats what I named him in my contacts) I frown and tap Duncan's shoulder in front of me. When he turns around I show him my phone. He takes it from me and answers quietly, "Hello?...Isadora?...No, this is Duncan...Why can't you talk to me?...Oh, because you don't want to?...Okay, calm down, I'll give him the phone."

He hands me the phone and says, "Isadora wants to talk to you."

I hesistate for a second. "Miss Bass, can I go the bathroom?"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO!" she yells.

I'll take that as a yes...

I walk out of the classroom and into the nearest bathroom.

"Isadora?" I ask.

"Quigley! I need you to _get me out of here._"

"Wait, how did you get Duncan's phone?"

"_Does it really matter?_" she yells into my ear. "Just break me out of here! The walls are teasing me and that giant man eating spider over there is freaking me out, Quigley! _Freaking me out._"

"Okay, okay, calm down, Duncan and I are going to get you out of there, okay?"

"Please hurry, I think the spider's is thinking of ways to make me into its next meal!"

**Lunch-Nobody's POV**

"But, Quigley," Duncan protests, "how are we going to get her out of there?"

"We need to ask an evil genious," Quigley says.

Violet sits down at the table with them. She opens up a science book and begins doing her homework.

"Hey, Vi, can you help us with something?" Qugley asks.

"I'm busy," she says, still working.

"Please?" Quigley pleads.

"This is due next period, I need to finish it!" she yells not looking up.

"But, Violet, I'm your boyfriend! You're supposed to help me for better or for worse! If you're going to be like this now, what are you going to be like when we're married?"

Violet sighs. She gets up and walks away.

Duncan looks at Quigley. "You two are getting married?"

"Yeah," Quigley says, "but thats seven years later, we're way too young now."

"Oh," Duncan nods.

Violet comes back and places a giant wooden spoon in front of them. "There...and do with it what you will." She goes back to work.

Quigley and Duncan stare at it with a glitering eyes and say, "A _spoon!_"

"Thanks, Violet!" Quigley says cheerily.

They take the spoon and happily skip down the hallway, make a left, make a right, go down some more hallways, down some stairs, up some stairs, take the elevator to the lobby, make a right and collapse with not so happy exhaustion in front of the nurse's office.

"Goodness," Quigley says, gasping for air, "it takes twenty years plus infinity to get here!"

"Water!" Duncan moaned.

"Theres a water fountain right next to you. Now get you're cakesniffing butt out of my way," says a cold, female voice. The boys look up to see Carmelita glaring down at them. They stand up and Duncan asks, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Isadora because_ someone _won't give me a real answer to where she is!" she says, referring to Quigley and Duncan when she said 'someone'.

"Hey," Duncan starts, "we answered you!"

"Yeah, answers that an idiot monkey would give!" she accuses, crossing her arms, "Yesterday, you told me she went to a burrito convention and the day before you told me she went to Nebraska because she likes their cheese!"

"They _do_ have good cheese," Duncan says, nodding, while Quigley says at the same time, "I like Canadian bacon."

"So what are you doing here?" she asks.

"We came to save Isadora from what is called-pause for dramatic effect-the_ Isolation Room_!" Quigley said, holding up his wooden spoon.

"The Isolation Room?" Carmelita questions, "Isn't that where the evil nurse locks away people with a contagious sickness? What's she doing in there?"

"Our sister has strep throat," Quigleys says, bowing his head, mournfully.

"But she's probably better now because our sister is a fighter!" Duncan says, pumping his fists in the air.

"Sick or not, we're going to break her out because the walls are teasing her and she's scared that a mutant spider is going to eat her," Quigley says.

"And you're going to use _that_ spoon to do it?" Carmelita asks.

"Of _course_ we are," they say at the same time while hugging it.

"Okay..well I need to talk to her. _Now. _So I'm going to help."

"No! You can't, Carmelita!" Duncan protests dramatically, "It's too dangerous!"

Carmelita stares at Duncan and his weirdness for a second. Then she says, "I'm helping," and she walks into the nurse's office. "Where's the nurse?" she asks.

"Duncan and I saw her in the cafeteria chowing down on some garbage from a nearby garbage can," Quigley answers.

"Thats...disgusting..."Carmelita says, grossed out.

"Isn't it?" Duncan agrees.

"There it is!" Quigley cries out, pointing to the back of the large room. "The Isolation Room!" He runs over to it and begins banging on the door with the wooden spoon. "Isadora, are you in there? Can you hear me? Have you been eaten? _Are you alive?"_

**Isadora's POV**

The silence of The Isolation Room is interrrupted by someone banging on the door yelling, "Isadora, are you in there? Can you hear me? Have you been eaten? _Are you alive?"_

I run to the door immediatley. "Quigley! Is that you?"

"Yeah, Duncan and Carmelita are here too! We came to save you!"

"Thank goodness! Now open the door, Quigley!"

"Okay!"

...

The doors not open yet.

Why isn't it open yet?

"Quigley," I start, "why haven't you opened the door yet?"

"I think its locked.." he says.

"WELL, NAH!" I yell, along with Duncan and Carmelita.

"Quigley, if the door was unlocked, I wouldn't be sitting in here with an evil spider!"

"Right..." he says.

"Just go find the key," I tell him.

"I have a better idea," I hear Duncan say. The next second, theres a loud banging on the door and then an even louder_ snap!_

"Aww..." Duncan says sadly, "...the spoon broke..."

Carmelita groans. "Get out of my way, you cakesniffers." Then she says to me, "Isadora, I'm going to pass my bobby pin under the door. Do you think you can pick the lock?"

Here we go with more lock picking.

"Sure," I say with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

Why didn't I think of bringing a bobby pin with me? Shouldn't I have known there would have been some locked doors involved?

Carmelita slides her bobby pin underneath the door and I attempt to pick the lock.

"Dude, the nurse is coming back!" I hear Duncan cry out.

"Isadora, hurry!" Quigley begs.

"I'm trying!" I say, messing with the lock. Unfortunatly, the lock is being stubborn and won't give!

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" yells a heavy voice I recognize as the nurse.

The lock clicks.

YES!

I grab my bag and throw open the door.

I'M OUT!

AND AT LAST I SEE THE LIGHT! AND ITS LIKE THE FOG HAS LIFTED!

AND AT LAST I SEE THE LIGHT! AND ITS LIKE THE SKY IS NEW!

Oh, shnap, _that nurse is after me!_

"Get back here!" she yells.

"Run, Isadora!" Duncan yells, taking my hand and running into the hallway, followed by Quigley and Carmelita.

We're running towards the back of the school when Quigley yells, "Hurry, she's right behind us!"

"So?" Carmelita yells, "She can't catch up with us, she's too fat!"

We make it to the courtyard behind the school and collapse on the ground, panting and laughing like crazy.

**Couplet (the good one that made sense) is by MusicalMinister! :D**

**Wooo! Look at the lentgh of that one! *scrolls up and down* Aren't you proud of me? I am! :D Yay! The font is too big so you never really know until uploading time...but still! Okay, yeah, this chapter had almost nothing to do with the story. *Shame* But, I think she needed a nice cool down from her Kladora situation. (Laughing I mean)**

**And running from the nurse is kind of based on my own personal experience! Me and my friend Moriah were at her locker during our last class on Friday and this random teacher decides to walk down the hallway and she says, "Hey, what are you two doing?" We were like, "Uh..." then we awkwardly turned a corner and Moriah said "Run, she's right behind us!" We ran **_**all the way **_**to the annex and then she said, "She can't catch up to us because she's too fat!"**

**It was hilarious! xD**

**More reviewer people!:**

**Salami The Llama- xD Glad you liked it! And yeah strep is sore as...as...soreness...:D**

**dancingchocolatesmudge- :D PJO rocks! Theres a second last Olympian book? Whats it called? :o**

**JeanetteMiller4eva- xD Happy you liked it :D**

**DaCupCakePhiles- Thanks! Don't be so hard on your life. If it helps, I have mood swings occasionaly. :) And iLost My Mind ROCKED! I can't wait for a new episode this Saturday! Thanks again! :D **

**Dude with the Tattoo- I hope the Duncan and Quigley in this chapter was okay! :D**

**Love you guys! You all ROCK!**

**By the way, you should SO check out some of Ittybittyquigletfan's stories! I would suggest Memories Are Forever, but Future Is Bright because its really good! :D**

**"Life is a road and I want to keep going, Love is a river and I want to keep flowing, Life is a road, now and forever wonderful journey..I'll be there when the world stopr turning, I'll be there when the storm is through, in the end I want to be standing At The Beginning with you..."**

**~At The Beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis from the movie Anastasia**

**Happy Early Labor Day!**

**;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay. I am sorry I took so long, but I was too busy FINISHING THIS STORY FOR YOU! :D**

**No, this isn't the last chapter...but its coming. Seriously, I finished typing it. And I am so HAPPY! Because I don't like this story. It is seriously heading STRAIGHT down hill. DON'T DENY IT!**

**Well, you can deny it if you want to, but I'd rather you not. :)**

**Reviewers!:**

**super16simone- Thanks! Yeah, I hope she doesn't remember me either...:)**

**Juliet Hummel Anderson- Is the Talent Show in this chapter?..Probably..The Talent Show! Coming to you ****live**** from...from...my house! :D**

**MusicalMinister- Your welcome! It was an awesome couplet! You and MissLozSoue39 are friends? Thats so cool! :D I really liked your couplets. I don't know how to put them in, but I'm going to try! :)**

**Callisto- Aww, I love you too! I'm so touched! x) Tangled rules the world! (My name's Marisol) :D**

**Choco Chipmunk- Thank you! As good as it would feel to make Klaus yell at her..I can't do that..Well isn't that unfair? He can yell at Isadora and not at Bonnie..:)**

**Ittybittyquigletfan- Thank you! Isadora and Klaus will be together ONCE AGAIN! WHEN? I seriously don't know...soon...:)**

**Dude with the Tattoo- Glad you enjoyed it! :)**

**MissLozSoue39- Yeah, me and my friend are STILL laughing at thw hole running away thing. Yay! Grover and Annabeth are still there! With new people! I wonder what its about..Don't tell me! I want to read it! lol :D**

**Rest at the bottom!**

**I do not deserve all the compliments and such I got for this story. I really don't. Why are you all so nice? Ahh, who cares? Let happiness ring! I LOVE YOU ALL! :D**

**Okay, so a lot of people had suggestions for the Talent Show and such. I was going to put as many as I could in, but it just wasn't going to work to what I had already planned out. I thought of different ways, but it would **_**not**_** have gone down too well. I'm sorry. :(**

**Disclaimer: ASOUE isn't mine...phooey...**

**Couplets: **

**Chapter 26:**

"Isadora! Where are you going?" Carmelita demanded as I walked towards the bathroom down the hall, the _complete_ opposite direction of my next class, Science.

"Nowhere illegal or anything," I answer. "I'm just going to the bathroom..."

"Oh, yeah?" she says, tilting her head, "For how long?"

"Just until school's over," I mumble quickly, walking into the bathroom. Carmelita follows me in.

"Are you serious?" she yells, her voice literally bouncing off the walls, enhancing the sound of her voice. "You_ just _got out of the Isolation Room after being locked in their for _three days_. And now you're going to lock yourself in the bathroom until three-o-clock?"

I think about that for a second. "Yes, yes I am."

"Oh, no you're not! I know what you're up to, and I'm not letting you get away with it!" she points her finger at me.

"_Pfft, psh_, I'm not up to anything, why would you think that?" I cross my arms as I try to make myself sound believable.

"Isadora," Carmelita starts, "you're not a very good actress. Don't even think about acting and/or lying for the rest of you're life because you're horrible at it."

Thanks for putting it nicely.

"I know why you want to skip class. You don't want to see Klaus."

"What? Thats-"

"Isadora, I was there when he was all 'Nag, nag, nag, _We're done_, nag, nag, nag' and the rest of his sudden freak out moment. Just because you two got into a, um, a disagreement, doesn't mean you should let him win by making you feel sad and awkward when you're around him. Go stand up to him and tell him how it really is!"

Wow. She says so much in such few words. She should really think about becoming a motivational speaker someday.

However, I refuse to take her advice.

"Forget it, Carmelita! The last time I took advice from you, I humiliated an innocent person in front of practically the whole school."

"Actually, if you think about it," she says, sitting herself next to the sinks, "she wasn't really _that_ innocent. I mean, if you look under 'innocent' in the dictionary, it doesn't say: A state of time or whatever when one kisses one's almost boyfriend."

"Cut her some slack," I say, sitting next to Carmelita, "She was under the trance of Kelsey Martin."

Although the memory of her kissing Klaus still sticks a knife in my gut, I really have forgiven her for being...well...part of the..problem? Or something? Yeah, lets put it like that!

"Whatever," she mumbles.

We sit there in silence for a few moments.

"You know," Carmelita says, breaking the silence, "hiding in the bathroom is a stupid way to skip class. Since there's a dance after the Talent Show, want to get a new dress?"

I shrug my sholders. "Sure."

"Okay then, lets go," Carmelita hops down to her feet.

"But wait," I start, getting up from where I was, "what if someone catches us leaving the school?"

"Isadora, this school has the most atrocious security system in the world. Now lets go," she says as she begins to walk out of the bathroom.

"But wait," I start again, "what if someone finds out we left the school?"

Carmelita grabs my shoulders. "Isadora, no one is going to know. Now lets_ go_."

"But wait-"

"Oh my gosh, what?"

I pause. "I don't really have an excuse..."

Carmelita sighs and takes my arm. "Lets_ go_, Isadora." And she drags me out of the bathroom.

* * *

"We are _so_ going to be show stoppers!" Carmelita says, fixing her curly hair in her mirror. I let out a small laugh.

"I'm serious!" she says. "We're going to walk in and everything will just...stop."

"Come on, Carmelita, we have to go. The Talent Show started twenty minutes ago and I actually want to watch it."

"It started twenty minutes ago?"

I nod.

"Oh my gosh, what if we missed some stupid people?"

"Are you going to watch it just to laugh at people?" I ask.

She sighs. "Only the people who do something stupid, like dying someone's hair with nail polish. Someone did that one time!"

"Okay then...lets go!"

As we hurry down the hall Carmelita gets distracted. "My dress is so flowable!"

?

Flowable?

"I feel like a ballerina!" she laughs and begins twirling around in circles.

"Yeah, Carmelita, I don't think thats a safe thing to do when you're wearing heels!"

"If it wasn't safe, I wouldn't be doing it!" and she walks ahead of me.

Alrighty then...

The Talent Show is being held outside because Nero says his auditorium is for 'truly talented people only'. And he didn't allow the gym to be used either because the gym is for 'education purposes only.' So the show is outside.

I'm amazed at how many people were doing something weird like rollerskating without wheels, drinking out of empty water bottles and running. In circles.

I'm surprised when Quigley and Duncan head up to the imaginary stage. I didn't know what they would be doing. As they begin their act, I'm not surprised its something entirely stupid. They stick darts thorugh burritoes and throw them at the sky.

This resulted in a large mess.

Good job, boys.

Before I know it, the show is over and...well...its time.

**MY HOUSE SMELLS LIKE CHRISTMAS! It smells so nice...*breathes in deeply* I'm so ready for the winter...**

**OOWWW! Anyone have any Advil or something? I have a major headache! :(**

**More reviewers!:**

**emgem2000- Thank you! Yes, what Isadora said about seeing the light was from Tangled. Best movie ever! :D**

**qrox- ...You're finished with series? Already? I'm taking my own sweet time with third book..Annabeth is my favorite character (next to Grover and Percy, of course) so I'm going to be pretty annoyed to. :P Anyways, Thank you! :D**

**PrettyBandgirl XD- Thank you! :) You don't get a locker? You're review didn't show up? *pouts for you* I love Anastasia and Tangled too! Yeah, Ittybittyquigletfan's story are amazing! Thank you, by the way! :D**

**Maria- I've been doing some unnesesscary things..*hangs head in shame* My only excuse for the sickness junk is, you know, keeping Kladora apart..BUT I WILL DO BETTER! Well, I'll try :D**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge- Oh mygosh, now I can't wait for the book to come out! Those stories sound cool. I'll check them out :)**

**Salami The Llama- I agree! Spiders that disappear are terrifying! I love the couplet I wrote, I really want to put it in!**

**JeanetteMiller4eva- Its okay. Awww, thank you! That really makes me feel better about this story. :)**

**Incase you're wondering, this is what their dresses look like:**

**Isadora: http : / www. lake - tahoe - weddings . net / tag / short - evening - dresses /**

**Carmelita (the third picture): http : / www. prom night styles . com / article / cute - short - prom - dresses - by - jovani - 2010 /**

**Take out the spaces!**

**"I'm just a little bit caught in the middle Life is a maze and love is a riddle I dont know where to go, can't do it alone I've tried, And I don't know why..."**

**~The Show by Lenka**

**Bye everyone! Next chapter tomorrow!**

**;)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello readers of the galaxy! Yes, I am back with another chapter! This chapter took the most time because I didn't know how I wanted to word it and I didn't want it to be a crappy ending with unsolved problems everywhere. Yeah, this is the last chapter..*mixture of sad and happiness* For the last chapter of a story, the ending kind of stinks. I don't like it!**

**Amazing Reviewers to thank!:**

**Pottergirl1- xD Thank you, thank you for that. Yes, I love randomness. Randomness rules the world! (I like **_**So Random! **_**Too!) :)**

**Wolf spirit of the northlands- I forget sometimes too (with other stories I mean). Thank you by the way!**

**PrettyBandgirl XD- My mom has had a sudden odsession for lighting candles around the house. So, Christmas! :D Yeah, they threw burritoes xD And, like I promised, here's the last chapter! :)**

**Musical Minister- I probably can't fit them in :( But they're still awesome! Aww, poor bunny :( Hope you find her! :)**

**Tabithatibi- Its okay, and thank you! :)**

**H2O4life- Thank you! :)**

**LegendOfZeldaFreak- Yay! You got an account! Thank you! And, yeah, I'll read it, whats it going to be about? Or do I have to wait three days to find out? :)**

**super16simone- Thank you! Yeah, I get what your saying...sort of, kind of :)**

**Awww, I love you guys! *gives everyone virtual hugs***  
**By the way, I am giving you time right now to make another page to look up Ultraviolet by the Stiff Dylans on Youtube or something. You need to. Now. Seriously, I'm giving you time!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own ASOUE or Kladora. I should probably work on that.**

**When you get to the bottom, the italics is Quigley and the bold italics is both Quigley and Duncan. You'll know when you get to it. You probably know now. **

**Couplets:**

**Chapter 27:**

"Come on, lets go!" Carmelita says, grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the 'stage'.

"No, Carmelita, I don't think I want to do this anymore," I say, trying not to dragged.

Carmelita stops and turns to me. "Are you kidding me? This was _your_ idea! You came up with it because you felt sooo guilty and depressed and guilty and sorry and _guilty!_ Do you want to go on with the rest of your life with that pit of shame in your soul for all eternity? No! You are getting up there and you are going to make this work. Now come on!" and she continues to drag me.

Again...so much in such few words...

She drags me to the 'stage' (which is just grass..with burrito reamins..and more grass) where instruments were being placed. She takes a microphone that was left on a microphone stand and says into it, "Excuse me, everybody."

All heads turn to us and I can feel my face grow warm.

Center of attention.

I obviously didn't think this through.

"We have something that we'd like to say," Carmelita hands me the microphone.

"Hey, everyone..." I start awkwardly. "I'm Isadora Quagmire, as you know-or, well, a quarter of you know-and..."

What do I say after that? I really should have written this down or something!

Carmelita, saving my life, takes the microphone and says, "Cutting to the chase, we were witches to Bonnie and played those pranks on her-you know, the suspicious liquid and the hair dye and such- it was my idea, and we're sorry. Good night everyone!"

"Hold on, wait a second," I say, taking back the mic, "It wasn't just you. Its my fault and I'm the only reason why you helped."

I say it more torwards Carmelita than the crowd.

"Yeah, but you_ came _to me for help."

"No, you started helping me out of nowhere and I, so dumbly listened to you."

"Are you trying to say something?" she exclaims.

I sigh with exasperation and cover the top of the mic, "This is ridiculous, we're fighting over who's idea it was!"

"What did you mean by 'dumbly'?" she asks, totally ignoring my comment.

"I was talking about myself!"

"Oh.." she whispers. Then after a couple of seconds, she says, "You _do_ realize everyone is still watching us, right?"

Oh..._right..._

I turn towards everyone and say, "It doesn't matter whose idea it was because embarrassing her in front of everyone was wrong and we know that now. We aplogized earlier, but sorry doesn't cover it. The both of us have caused everyone to tease her to an endless point. Bonnie is a great person, but because of us, she has to suffer the torment of other people, and she does not deserve it. So don't make fun of her. If you just _have_ to tease someone, make fun of us then."

"For what? Being stupid?" Carmelita asked, confused.

"Yeah, sure."

Camelita takes the microphone and says, "Which isn't really a good idea since I _am_ Carmelita Spats and I am_ very _capable of sweet revenge...Thank you and Goodnight!" She throws the microphone to the ground and drags me away.

"Lets hear it for Carmelita and my litttle sister, even though I have _no idea what they were talking about!_" I look back to see Duncan with the microphone. Slowly, everyone began clapping, which led to cheering.

"Huh, well whaddya know?" Carmelita says, "Applause. I bet half of the people are clapping because we looked great up there."

I laugh, relieved to be done with it.

"YOU TWO!" We turn to look at where the loud, menacing voice was coming from. Its Nero quickly walking towards us, his face a dark red. "YOU JUST WASTED EVERYONE'S TIME! DETENTION! ALL DAY TOMORROW!"

"But tomorrow's Saturday!" Carmelita complains.

"I DON'T CARE!" Nero shouts and stomps away.

Everyone had gotten quiet while Nero was yelling at us. Then, interrupting the silence, music randomly starts playing and everyone begins talking to each other and do whatever it is people do at dances.

"I knew it. My dad was right," Carmelita says.

"Right about what?"

"Apologizing only gets you into trouble. I never should've let you talk me into doing that."

"Wow," someone says from behind me. "I was _not_ expecting _that!_"

I turn around. "Bonnie!"

"Did you watch us?" Carmelita asks, "Because we are _not _doing that again!"

"Don't worry, I saw," Bonnie smiles. "I want to thank you. That obviously wasn't easy and I appreciate what you were doing."

"So you forgive us, right? I don't think we can say we're sorry in a bigger way than that," I point out.

"Only if _you'll_ forgive _me_," Bonnie says. "I shouldn't have believed what Kelsey said without at least meeting you first. Plus I lied to Klaus about you and Jake and all."

"But you had a reason to-" I start, but am interrupted by Carmelita.

"-Yes, yes you did lie to him. I bet that poor boy is either mad, depressed, or hopelessly confused. You would be lucky if we found the space in our hearts to forgive you," Carmelita says dramatically.

I raise an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Caremlita says, "My mother always told me to never accept apologies."

"We forgive you," I say, turning to Bonnie. "Yeah, we do," Carmelita agreed, bowing her head in shame of forgiving.

"Great," Bonnie says, smiling again. "So are we friends now?"

"Yeah," I smile.

We look at Carmelita.

"Sure, why not?" she says at last.

"Great," Bonnie says happily.

"Bonnie!" We hear someone shout. "What are you doing talking to _them?"_

"Hello, Kelsey," I say with fake cheer.

"Swamp trash," she scoffs.

"Oh, Kelsey," I start, "grumpy as ever. If you had a pick-axe and a hat, you'd be mistaken for one of the seven dwarfs."

Kelsey makes a disgusted look and turns to Bonnie. "You're not actually going to stay here and talk to them, are you? Not after what they did."

Carmelita rolls her eyes and says in an exasperated tone, "_Ugh, _did you not listen to us up there talking in front of everyone? _We're sorry."_

"And I forgave them," Bonnie said, "You lied to me about them."

"I _wasn't _lying," Kelsey says, "but if thats how you're going to be. Then fine." And she stomped away.

"You know," I start, "she can really hold a grudge. You have to give her credit for that." Carmelita and Bonnie nod in agreement.

"So," Bonnie says awkwardly, "how long have you known Klaus?"

"Since we were thirteen. We were best friends, but I don't think it mattters anymore.." I answer.

"NOOOO!" Duncan yells running past us, "NO MORE ANIMAL CRACKERS!"

"But their magicaly delicious!" Quigley yells running after him.

"No, Quigley, thats Lucky Charms! My animal crackers are_ lovably _delicious!" Sunny corrects, running after the both of them as fast as her little legs can carry her.

"Uhh.." Bonnie looks confused as she watches them run by.

"I'd rather not explain," I shake my head.

"Well now you're going to have to explain something," Carmelita says.

What?

I look at her, "Um, I-"

"Hey, Isadora."

I look behind me.

"Klaus," I breathe.

"I lied about Jake and Isadora, Klaus," Bonnie says, right away, "I just wanted to get back at her, but we're okay now and I just..you know, thought you should know. Sorry about that.."

Klaus puts his hand on the back of his head. "Its okay, I guess. I knid of figured you did."

"And for your information," Carmelita says rudely, "You had absouletly no reason to be upset with Isadora. It was all purely _my_ idea. And if you think of anything beyond that, I will see to it _personally_ that you are _tied_ to a _boulder_ and _thrown_ into a _prison_ from the_ top _of a _179 foot cliff _where you will be _forced_ to watch ruffians _rip_ _off_ the heads of _innocent teddy bears!" _

Klaus, eyes widened with fear, takes a step back.

"Now, Bonnie and I are gong to leave, so you two: _Talk_." Carmelita adds. Then she takes Bonnie's arm and says cheerfully, "Come on, Bonnie. Now that Klaus is technically off limits now, let's play Matchmaker so I can show you all the _much_ hotter guys that are worthy of a female's presence!" And she drags Bonnie into the crowd.

Thank you, Carmelita. Thank you for leaving me alone with him.

Hence the sarcasm.

"So.." Klaus says awkwardly, taking a step towards me. "I heard you're apology."

"Yeah," I say, "It was the only way I could think of to get Bonnie to forgive me so..."

"It was pretty cool. What you said up there and all." he takes another step closer. "And I think its my turn to apologize."

I raise an eyebrow. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Actually, I think I _may_ have overreacted the other night."

"No you didn't," I argue, "I would've reacted the same way."

He scoffs jokingly, "No you wouldn't."

"Yes, I would!"

"Okay then," he smiles. "Lets say you did. I would forgive you. Would you forgive me?"

"No," I say flatly.

His smile drops.

"I'm just kidding, of course I would," I say

Klaus smiles again, wider this time. "One question though," he says.

"What?"

"Why'd you do it? The stuff to Bonnie, I mean."

Oh.

Shizzers.

"Well I, you see, I..." I stutter and finish the sentece with inunderstandable words.

"What?"

"I was..um..I was a bit...jealous? Maybe? Perhaps? Possibly?" I say awkwardly.

"Why were you jealous?"

Stop. Asking. Questions. You said _one_ question!

"Well, she was spending all that time with you and I just..well, yeah..." I look down at my feet as my face grows warm."

Klaus takes another step closer and lowers his head to look at me. "Scared you were losing your best friend?"

"Something like that," I look up at him for a second, then look back down.

"No one can replace you Isadora," Klaus says with a serious tone.

I look up and smile at him. "You really think that?"

He smiles and nods. "Remember that couplet I came up with in detention?"

I nod.

"And when I was talking about you and Jake the other night and I said I loved you?"

Oh yeah. That night he had said 'loved' as in: in the past. That sent me over the edge.

"Well I do love you, Isadora. I know it may seem a bit strange coming out like that, but after all these years, I couldn't help but fall in love with you. We've been through so much together, and now I can't imagine life without you. You're my best friend and you make me happy. Bonnie's great, but she's not you."

My heart beats faster and my face begins to burn as he just said everything I felt. I lower my head a little in hope he won't see me blush. "I feel the same way about you."

It's then that I notice how close we are. Then Klaus takes another step towards me, making us about three inches apart. I look back up to see his deep green eyes looking at straight at mine. He takes my hand and leans towards me. I close my eyes and feel his lips press lightly against mine. Imediatley I feel a sparkling firework between us. Its a short, innocent kiss, but its as amzing as I imagined it would be. We pull back and smile at each other.

"WOOOO! Come on, Duncan! Lets get this party started!" Quigley yells as he runs past us.

"Right behind ya, bro! WOOO!" Duncan yells, running past us as well.

"Should we be worried?" Klaus asks jokingly.

Rock music begins to play. I look at the stage to see Duncan rocking out on a guitar and Quigley jumping around with a microphone. I start laughing. "Probably."

_"She is a wave and she's breaking_

_She's a problem to solve_

_And in the circle she's making I will always revolve."_

"Did you know Quigley could sing?" Klaus asks.

"Yeah," I say, "But he'd only do something like this if he was hyped up on animal crackers."

_"And on her sight, these eyes depend_

_Invisible and Indivisible,"_

"Shall we dance?" he asks, holding out his hand.

I smile and place my hand in his. "We shall."

We make our way to where my brothers are dancing around. He puts his hands on my waist and I place my arms around his neck.

_"That fire you ignited_

_Good bad and undecided_

_Burns when I stand beside it_

_Your light is Ultraviolet,"_

"Okay guys, I know you love each other and everything," Carmelita says coming up from behind us, "but that is_ not _how you dance when you're at a dance with Carmelita Spats." She pulls us apart and starts doing something weird with our arms.

_Visions so insane_

_Travel unravelling through my brain_

_Cold when I am denied it_

_Your light is Ultraviolet_

_Ultraviolet"_

Quigley takes my hand and strats twirling me around as he sings and I laugh at the funny faces he's making. Violet with Sunny dance around us while Duncan makes his way to us and starts dancing around on his guitar like an idiot._**  
**_

_"Now is a phase and its changing_

_Its rotating us all_

_Thought __**we were safe but we're dangling and its too far to survive the fall**_

_And this I know_

_**It will not bend**_

_Invisible and indivisible,"_

Lightning lights up the sky and thunder roars through the air. Everything stops as it begins to pour buckets of rain. After a few seconds of quie t-besides the rain- Quigley and Duncan shrug and the music starts up again, louder than before.

_**"That fire you ignited**_

_**Good bad and undecided**_

_**Burns when I stand beside it**_

_**You're light is Ultraviolet,"**_

I'm probably going to get strep again from this rain, but I don't care. Either way I'm _not_ going back to the nurse's office. Maybe Klaus will take care of me. **  
**

_**"Visions so insane**_

_**Travel unravelling through my brain**_

_**Cold when I am denied it**_

_**You're light is Ultraviolet**_

_**Ultraviolet!"  
**_

As Klaus takes my hands and starts dancing with me ballroom style with the biggest smile on his face, I wonder what life will be like for us after tonight. How everythings going to turn out.

I remember how I would daydream about him all the time.

_Every night and every day,_

I'll think about you all the way

That obviously hasn't change and it won't change. I Love Klaus Baudelaire and when I'm with him I feel that "reach for the stars, over the fence World Series" kind of stuff feeling. Its the best thing in the world and I know I'm never letting go.

_Everything is Perfect._

_Absouletly Perfect._

**I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry...*reads over chapter* **

**"We pull back and smile at each other." **

**What kind of a sentence is **_**that? **_**I. FAIL. *bangs heads on table and sobs uncontrollably* If you have a better sentence, just plug it in, please.**

**I want to thank everyone who read this story, everyone who made couplets to be in this story, everyone who favorited this story, everyone who put this story on Story Alert and everyone who reviewed this story and everyone who gave me critique to help me get better. :) I probably didn't get any better, but I appreciate you trying anyways! x)**

**Do you guys want an epilougue? If you want an epilogue just let me know in your review! But you're going to have to wait a bit because I don't have it planned out and such. So...yeah! :)**

**The first couplet in the end was written by Salami The Llama. :) The second one was mine. Yes that last stuff in italics is a couplet. Does 'perfect' rhyme with 'perfect'? Yes, I do believe it does. :)**

**"That fire you ignited, good, bad and undecided burns when I standd beside it. Your light is Ultraviolet..."**

**~Ultraviolet by the Stiff Dylans**

**Well, until next time everyone! Goodbye!**

**;)**


End file.
